The Knight and his Angel
by Jedi Master Gigi
Summary: What if she said yes. My version of what would happen if Padme went with Anakin. The Galaxy far far away is in for a few big changes
1. Okay

The smell of sulfur on Mustafar was awful

The smell of sulfur on Mustafar was awful. Anakin hoped he could leave the planet soon, but he had orders. 'Who knows what will happen if I break those orders. I know, Master won't help me discover the secret to life, and I will lose my family before it can begin. Padme's ship!' And so it was. Padme's gleaming ship started to land and Anakin started to run toward the landing bay. When he reached it, Padme had emerged from her ship and had started running toward him. They embraced tightly, and they both wished they could stay like that forever. 'With her soft cheek touching mine, the smell of her hair in my nose.' Best of all her pregnant belly was pushing against him, and he could actually feel a tiny little foot pushing him as well. 'This is what I'm doing this for, moments like these' he thought. But Padme had come for a reason, and it was time to find out why.

"I saw your ship. What are you doing here?"

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

"What things?" he asked.

"That you'd… turned toward the dark side, that you… killed younglings." She looked at him, searching for a sign that would tell her she had been lied to.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us."

"US?"

"He knows. He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that" he declared.

"But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I have become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of! And I'm doing it for you, to protect you."

"Come away with me," she begged, "Help me raise our child! Run away and leave everything behind while we still can!"

"Don't you see Padme; we don't have to run away anymore! I'm more powerful than Palpatine, I can overthrow him! And I can rule the galaxy with you at my side!"

Padme couldn't believe it. She looked at him, hoping that his serious face would be replaced by the smile she had fallen in love with. Hoped that he would crack up and tell her it would had all been a big joke. Hoped she would wake up from the nightmare. But she didn't. How could she say yes? How could she agree to become an empress? But then again, how could she say no?

"Okay, your right lets go," she said hugging him.

"Anakin! Let her go!" Obi-Wan shouted as he emerged from the ship.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme shouted in surprise.

"What is HE doing HERE? On YOUR ship."

"I swear Anakin, I didn't know! I would never-"

"ENOUGH! I can't believe this!"

"Anakin calm down! She didn't know I was on there! I tried to get her to tell me where you were, but she refused, point blank. I snuck onto the ship; she had nothing to do with this!"

"LIAR!!"

"Anakin I would never…" Padme paused, clutching her pregnant belly, a look of pain on her face.

"Padme?" Anakin said his anger suddenly replaced with worry. "Are you alright. Is something wrong with the baby!?" She could only reply with a scream.

"AAAAAH!"

"PADME!" Anakin yelled running to catch her. She grimaced in the pain that washed over her.

"Anakin, how far along is she?" Obi-Wan said with worry.

"Seven and a half months."

"It's far too early for this. Here we should bring her inside the ship." Obi-Wan said as he motioned to help.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Anakin yelled.

"Ani…" she moaned.

"It's okay angel, you'll be alright." He said as he carried her inside.

"It-it's too early."

"Don't worry." He said, but he was plenty worried. She was going into labor. And early. It seemed like his nightmare was coming true.

"Anakin, get 3PO. I had information on human pregnancies added to his database. He-he'll know what to do."

"Okay angel, just stay calm. And you" he said looking towards Obi-Wan, "I'll deal with you later," he said, stalking off to get med supplies and C-3PO.

* * *

"Master Ani. Miss Padme is just fine. It appears she was just experiencing false labor," 3PO said after finishing his examination.

"Are you sure?" Anakin said.

"Oh yes, quite. It was probably caused by stress, given her behavior before the whole incident. She's asleep now."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Well yes but um, there is something you ought to know." The droid replied.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Anakin panicked.

"Oh nothing is wrong. It's just, well. Perhaps we should wait until Miss Padme wakes up. She'll want to hear this as well."

"3PO, if something is wrong tell me now!"

"Master Anakin you must calm down! This is good news! I just think we should wait until Miss Padme wakes up!"

Anakin relaxed and realized how ridiculous he was being. "I'm sorry 3PO your right. I'll go wait for Padme to wake up, I'm sorry for yelling."

"Um, apology accepted Master Anakin," 3PO said as Anakin walked into the ships sleep room. "Humans. I know I'm programmed to understand them but I don't think I ever will."

Anakin entered the sleep room, happy to see Padme peacefully sleeping, perfectly alright. Then she slowly started to wake up.

"Ani," she said quietly, "is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine Padme. In fact 3PO said he has some good news."

"Really, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. Said he'd wait for you to wake up. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Ani, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"I've been hungry for months Ani," she replied.

"Well then let's go get you something to eat and we'll find out 3PO's good news," he said as he motioned to help her get up. But she stopped him with a wave of her hand

"No Anakin. I can get up without your help."

"Okay if you insist," he replied. Once she did get up, the couple made their way to the small kitchenette on the ship and called for 3PO to tell them his news.

"Okay 3PO, out with it. Tell us this supposed 'good news' you have," Padme said

"Well um, I'm not really sure how to tell you this. Hmm. Miss Padme, your carrying twins."

Padme and Anakin's jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief

'How didn't I see this?' she thought.

'How didn't I sense this?' he thought.

"Are you two alright?" 3PO asked in concern.

"Oh um, yes 3PO, just surprised. That's all."

"I was an even worse Jedi than I thought I was." Anakin thought out loud.

"Anakin how could you say that about yourself?" Padme said

"I just can't believe I didn't sense two."

"I never let you sense them remember. I didn't want you to check what the gender is."

"I know, but I should have at least sensed two different Force-signatures walking around within yours."

"Maybe their identical. Maybe that's why you couldn't sense two," she tried to reason."

"Maybe. That might explain a little." He sighed sadly. "Padme I'm so sorry."

"Sorry. Sorry for what?"

"For making you go into labor. I stressed you out so much, you went into labor. The babies might have gotten hurt and so would you."

"Anakin, don't blame yourself. It's my fault too. I should have stayed on Coruscant," she said reassuringly.

"Let's just forget about it. How about I get us something to eat?"

"Ooh! I have shurra fruit in the cooling unit."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back," he said, and left after giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Walking into the kitchen, he scowled, seeing Obi-Wan.

"We need to talk Anakin."

"Yes we do. You listen Obi-Wan. If you think you're going to kill me, well guess what think again. I've got three reasons in the other room why I'm going to keep going. I've got something to fight for. You don't. So go ahead. Pull out the lightsaber. But you won't kill me."

Obi-Wan sighed at his former Padawan. "I don't want to kill you Anakin. I came to give you a second chance. I suggest you take it."

"I can't."

"And why not?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Because if I do, my family is as good as dead. So listen here. Tomorrow I'm handing you over to Palpatine. So I suggest you have a nice nights sleep. It'll be your last."

"You think I'm going to just let you hand me over to that madman? You think I'm going to let you go off and be this Vader person. You think I'm going to let you train a bunch of mini Skywalkers in the dark side. Well you're wrong. You need to stop this foolish game and get your head back where it belongs."

"Are you threatening to take away my children from me and Padme? Or are you going to take her too?!"

"I will do what I must Vader," Obi-Wan spat.

"You will try," Anakin replied as he connected his metal hand to Obi-Wan's head. "Goodnight master," he spat to the now unconscious Obi-Wan. After locking Obi-Wan into the closet he continued his original task of getting shurra fruit for Padme. He returned to the control room where she was sitting with a plate full of her favorite food.

"Anakin, what was all that about?"

"What was what about angel?" Anakin replied.

"I heard you fighting with Obi-Wan. What did you do to him?" she said worriedly

"Nothing. In fact, he's taking a nice nap right now."

"Anakin, he's not sleeping. Tell the truth."

"I am. He won't be waking up for a while."

"Unh. What in the world am I going to do with you? You need to calm down."

"I know, I know. I just… everything just seems to be going so wrong right now. This isn't the world I wanted to bring our baby into. And now we have two babies. Not that I'm not happy about it but…"

"I think I know what'll make you feel better," she said smiling. "Come over here." He did, sitting down next to her. She grabbed his hand, placing it on her pregnant belly. A smile came onto his face when he felt one of the babies kick.

"Your right. That's amazing," he said, marveling at the strength of the little life inside.

"Yeah, I thought so too. For about fifteen standard minutes. Then it started hurt."

"Now that's not very nice," Anakin said, leaning down toward Padme's stomach. "Why are you hurting mommy huh? Mommy loves you."

"So does daddy," Padme said, smiling at her husband. "I know you're having fun, but you do realize they can't hear you."

"Well maybe not consciously. And even if that's true, it's fun to pretend."

"True. Let's get back to Coruscant. I think it's best if we pack to leave for Naboo. I want the babies to be born there."

"I know. I'll set the coordinates. You should probably get some…" he stopped short, realizing his wife was already asleep in her chair. He smiled and continued to prepare the ship.

"I'll save you angel. I promise."


	2. Turning in Master

Disclaimer: What's the point of these

Disclaimer: What's the point of these? I DON'T KNOW! But I have to do one! So listen carefully I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. This fact makes me very sad.

Anakin Skywalker parked the Nubian ship in front of Padme's apartment at Republica 500. He smiled, happy to be at the one place he really considered home. He took the still sleeping Padme into his arms and carried her out of the ship and into the apartment, and then carefully placing her on the bed. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully, and his smile widened. It almost amazed him that she was able to sleep after the day's events. But at the same time, he was amazed she hadn't fallen asleep earlier either. He then started to reach for the drawer he knew Padme hid his clothes in the back of so he could change into his sleep pants, but stopped short. 'Obi-Wan!' he thought, mentally kicking himself. 'He's still unconscious on the ship!' He looked at Padme again sadly. He went to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper, quickly writing a note. Leaving it on the bedside stand, he ran outside quietly, trying not to wake her up.

Padme's eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up. She looked at her surroundings and became confused. 'How did I end up back in my bedroom?' she thought to herself. That's when she spied the note on the stand. She picked it up, knowing it was from Anakin

_Dear Padme_

_Went to go bring Obi-Wan to the authorities. Wrote this in case you woke up. Don't worry; they won't kill Obi-Wan… yet. He might know where others are hiding. I'll be back soon, it won't take long. Go back to sleep_

_Love Anakin_

_PS: seriously go back to sleep._

Padme smiled, seeing her husband knew her too well. She didn't want to sleep; she wanted to wait for him to come back. But it had been a long day. So she changed into a nightgown and settled back under the covers. She wasn't going to sleep though. She would just rest. She needed to talk to Anakin. She couldn't wait until the morning. She would just lie down for a while… with her eyes closed.

"So Anakin, how long has your little affair with the senator been going on?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"It's not an affair!" Anakin spat at him angrily. "I married her right before the Clone Wars started three years ago. And I love her with every fiber of my being! And she loves me to.

"You MARRIED her! You broke a thousand year old code! For love! For a politician no less!"

"I am so SICK of your lecture on politicians! Sure some of them are slime balls, but Padme is different! She went into politics to help her people and make the galaxy a better place. And I trust her with my life. Now shut up before I run you through with my lightsaber."

"Speaking of killing me, why haven't you?"

"Because you know where Yoda is. Or at least that's what Palpatine thinks."

There was silence the rest of the way there. Obi-Wan felt extremely guilty. He had let down Qui-Gon. His master's last wish was that he train Anakin and he failed miserably. Anakin had broken every aspect of the code and fallen to the darkside. He had even fallen in love.

'You and Qui-Gon both fell in love too,' said good Obi-Wan

'But you guys didn't act on your feelings! He broke the code and got married' bad Obi-Wan said

'Qui-Gon broke the code all the time!'

'Qui-Gon didn't fall to the darkside!'

"Come on Obi-Wan, it's time to go." Anakin said, interrupting Obi-Wan's fight with himself.

"Of course."

Anakin crept quietly and slowly back into the apartment, hoping not to wake up Padme. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom and stood there for awhile, just watching his angel sleep. He realized everything he was doing was so worth it. He would bring peace to the galaxy, and finally be able to tell everyone he loved Padme Amidala Naberie Skywalker. But how would he bring peace to the galaxy? Killing younglings certainly didn't bring peace. But killing Palpatine might.

'He tricked me. He lied to me. I bet that Darth Plagius doesn't even exist. He only wanted the Chosen one as an apprentice. All that time, I thought he was my friend. He was just using me. He's the Sith Master. He was behind the entire Clone Wars. He even controlled both sides completely. It's his entire fault. I'll kill him. I'll kill him, become Emperor and bring peace to this galaxy. My babies aren't growing up in a galaxy controlled by that monster.'


	3. Not our Fault

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own STAR WARS? No? That's what I thought.

It came to my attention that the last chapter was a little bit unbelievable. I rushed through it, wanting to finish. I failed to mention Obi-Wan was supposed to have Force cuffs on. Sorry. all will make a tiny bit more sense in this chapter I hope enjoy!

* * *

Padme slowly woke up the next morning, happy to feel her husband's strong arms around her. 'Those arms killed younglings!' she thought, remembering what Obi-Wan had told her. 'And he did it for you.' He had lost control, it was true. But that wasn't the same Anakin she knew that did all those awful things. She knew something inside him had snapped. Her Anakin would never kill innocent people. But he was still in there somewhere. Old Anakin would come back with a little coaxing. But he would certainly disappear completely if she left. 'He needs love.' She knew. She turned over to look at him carefully. He looked as though he were sleeping peacefully for the first time in months. She smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she was overcome with nausea. She got herself up and ran (or tried to run) to the fresher.

Anakin woke up to an awful sound. It was like coughing, only louder and… slightly sickening. Then he realized it was Padme when he heard the sink running and the sounds of brushing teeth. He had done so many awful things, but she still stayed with him. 'I don't deserve her,' he thought. He was frowning when she walked back in, looking tired.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"I just feel really guilty right now. People are dead, the galaxy is a wreck, and you're sick, and it's all my fault. I don't deserve you or your love."

"Anakin listen to me. This is not all your fault. First off, it's just as much my fault as it is yours that I'm sick."

"Well, I'll give you that one."

"Second, the people and the galaxy, that's Palpatine's fault. He used you. He used me too. He fooled the entire galaxy! Besides if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one that opened the door for him to become Chancellor. I was fooled by his caring act and pulled that stupid vote of no confidence. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have any power whatsoever."

"Listen Padme, I will not have you blaming yourself for this mess. You fourteen years old for Force-sake! You did it to help your people."

"And you did what you did to help me. So let's both stop blaming ourselves and figure out how to get rid of that… evil twisted man!"

"You're talking with your 'senator voice'" Anakin said mockingly

"My 'senator voice'?" she said questioningly.

"Yeah. That voice you use during Senate meetings or speeches. You were using the 'senator face' too," he said smiling.

"You're making fun of me again Skywalker," she said mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah I am. But that doesn't mean I wasn't right," he replied. Padme just shook her head and smiled at him.

"Come on lets start packing."

* * *

While Anakin fiddled with the controls at the front of the ship, Padme sat on the couch in the back, eating her shurra fruit and thinking quietly to herself. She felt extremely lucky. She was going to have twins. And finally she'd be able to admit that she loved Anakin Skywalker. Although it had been necessary to keep their relationship a secret, she hadn't enjoyed it. It would be nice to be able to hold hands in public. She'd get to spend more time with him too. And now she was headed to see her family... 'My family doesn't know. I'm pregnant with twins and married to a Jedi and my family doesn't know!' She sat their in a daze, trying to think of what to do.

"Okay Padme, the ships on light speed and set to autopilot, we should be there in about five hours. I bet your nieces are jumping up and down with excitement as we speak. Are you okay?" Anakin said after walking in from the controls and sitting down next to her.

"My family."

"Yes we're going to see your family. You called and told them before we left."

"I didn't exactly tell them everything."

"What do you mean, you didn't tell them everything?"

"Don't know about the babies or you."

"WHAT!!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?! This isn't exactly something you tell people over the holophone!" she snapped back and sighed. "What am I going to tell them 'Hey guys, guess what? Three years ago I got secretly married to a Jedi and now I'm seven and a half months pregnant with twins!?'"

"I think that's too blunt."

"Anakin! This is SERIOUS!"

"I know, I know. Listen okay, you need to calm down. You're overstressing yourself. And you have five hours to figure out what you're gonna say to them," Anakin said as he started to rub her shoulders. She sighed, enjoying it.

"Okay you're right. They'll be happy for me. A bit disappointed but still happy."

"Did you just say I'm right?"

"Yes. Mark the date in your datapad, because I guarantee you're not gonna hear it again for a long time."


	4. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? Do they really think some ass is gonna sue me or something. I mean for goodness sake we all know that I don't own STAR WARS. Let me repeat that very slowly. I. DON'T. OWN. STAR WARS. I don't like to be reminded of this.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Anakin said to Padme as they stood in front of the door to her parent's home.

"Yep. We are."

"Have you figured out what you're going to say?"

"Nope. Can you tell by looking?" Padme asked worriedly.

"Not really," he said after looking her over.

"Good, I want to tell them, not have it be the first thing they notice when I walk through the door," she explained. "I also want you to stay out here."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Anakin. If you go in with me, my parents, and especially my sister, will be all over you. We won't be able to say anything for like an hour."

"But I want to be there with you."

"I understand that, but I need to do this okay." Anakin sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I learned long ago there's no point in arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope. I'll call you when we're done okay."

"Okay," he replied as he kissed her on the cheek. She took a deep breath, and gingerly started to open the door.

"Mom, Dad, Sola, Darred, Ryoo, Pooja, I'm home!" she yelled out, almost hoping there would be no response. But sure enough, she started to hear the familiar sound of her family, running to the door.

"Oh honey! It's so good to see you. We've been worried sick!" her mother said, coming towards her for a hug. But Padme, knowing she'd feel the bump, crossed her arms and took a step back. This changed the mood dramatically, as her family's faces changed from happy to worry.

"Padme what's wrong?" her father asked.

"Um… Sola where are Ryoo, Pooja, and Darred?"

"They went to the market, and don't try to change the subject!" Sola answered. "You're hiding something. Something is wrong, and you're going to tell us what it is."

"Well… I, I don't know how, how to tell you so, I guess I'll just show you," she said, and she started to turn around. She took of her cloak and looked down. She was wearing a maternity outfit that showed off her new figure. She took another deep breath and turned around. She closed her eyes and waited for them to say something, anything. But they didn't. Their mouths were wide open. She waited and waited.

"Padme… you-you're…"

"Seven and a half months pregnant…with twins."

And then her father's expression went from shock, to anger.

"Who did this?"

"Daddy,"

"Who did this? I'm gonna find him, I'm gonna castrate him, and then I'm gonna cut up his arms and legs into little bits and pieces and I'll…"

"Daddy STOP. It's not like that, I love him!" Padme exclaimed in frustration. Her father immediately calmed down, while her mother and sister got wide smiles on their faces. Padme groaned inwardly. 'This is why I told Anakin to wait outside.'

"Ooooh! What's his name huh?" her sister asked curiously.

"Anakin… Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin, Anakin…" her sister gasped in realization.

"The same Anakin Skywalker that was protecting you three years ago?" she asked excitedly. Padme nodded slowly.

"I KNEW IT!" she yelled in triumph. Padme just shook her head and sighed.

"'He's not my boyfriend' you said."

"Sola"

"'He's just a boy' you said"

"Sola!"

"Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Thank you. You can tease me later. I'm not finished yet."

"Oh no… he was a Jedi. They've been declared betrayers of the Republic. Is he okay?" her mother asked.

"Yes Mom, don't worry he's fine. And he's not in danger. He…he swore loyalty to Palpatine."

"Wait a sec," her father started. "Does this guy plan on marrying you?" Padme looked down, ashamed for keeping this from her family.

"Well you see… we already got married. Three years ago."

"Three years ago!" they exclaimed.

"So when we met him…"Sola started.

"No. It was a bit after that. But I knew you were right about the way he felt about me. And it scared the hell out of me. But things change."

"Why didn't you tell us?" her mother asked, sounding hurt.

"Because Jedi aren't allowed to love Mom. It's against 'the code'. Some stupid old outdated code. I couldn't risk telling anyone. But you have to believe me when I say I really really wanted to tell you."

"It's okay. We believe you. So where is this guy?"

"Outside."

"Why in the world is he outside! Bring him in!" her mother demanded. Padme smiled and went out to get Anakin. They walked back in, Anakin looking a little nervous.

"Nice to see you again Anakin… uhh. You didn't hear everything we said, did you?" Padme's father asked

"Actually yes. I found it quite entertaining. And a bit frightening."

"Sorry about that. I was just so afraid someone had hurt my little girl."

"Believe me sir, I understand. I would have done the same exact thing. With my lightsaber. And let me tell you, losing limbs from a lightsaber is extremely painful. I should know," he said, as he raised his right arm and started to take off the glove.

"Oh my," Padme's mother gasped at the sight of the robotic arm. "You know what, let's go into the family room and sit down. We've got a lot to talk about."

"That sounds great! My feet are killing me!" Padme exclaimed.

"I can imagine." Sola replied they all walked into the family room and sat down, wanting to catch up on what was happening in each other's lives.

* * *

"Hey guys we're back. Could you help us unload the…" Darred trailed off, taking in the scene before him. A pregnant Padme. A pregnant Padme snuggled in a man's arms. Ryoo and Pooja came in behind them and stared wide-eyed.

"AUNT PADME!" they yelled, putting down the bags in their arms and running over to the place Padme was sitting. They hugged her tightly, excited at seeing their favorite aunt. (Well their only aunt, but you get the idea)

"Oh girls I've missed you two so very much."

"Hey somethin pushed me!" seven-year-old Pooja said.

"It was the baby silly!" her nine-year-old sister replied.

"Ooooh! Really?" she said. Ryoo hit her forehead in exasperation at her sisters naiveté. The adults laughed at the two little girls, making Ryoo very frustrated. Then Padme's nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Ugh. What is that smell?" she asked.

"Oh um, that's the fish I bought!" Darred answered, finally being able to speak. He pulled out the wrapped up fish from the bag he'd been holding. "Got it fresh!"

Padme seemed to turn green at the sight of the fish. Not able to hold it off any longer, she got up and went to the fresher as fast as she could.

"Darred you idiot!" Sola yelled.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Ooooh! Daddy said a bad word!" Pooja yelled. Anakin started laughing at it all, unable to contain himself. He had a feeling he would like his new family very much.


	5. Aunt Padme's Bedtime Story

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS…though it would be nice

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS…though it would be nice.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You got married to Uncle Anakin three years ago, and you didn't invite us," Pooja stated. Dinner was finished and the kitchen was clean. Darred, Anakin, and Ruwee had gone outside on the deck to talk, leaving the girls inside.

"I'm sorry Pooja. I couldn't. Anakin and I had to keep it a secret," Padme answered.

"Even from us!"

"From all of you. But I really wanted you to be there," Padme said sadly. Suddenly, her face lit up with an idea. "Hey R2! Come in here!" she yelled. R2 came in beeping with curiosity.

"R2!" Ryoo and Pooja yelled in delight.

"Hey R2! Play video 461.

"Beep-bop dee whrrrr!"

"R2, it's me! I don't need to give you the password!"

"Bop wee dope brooo!"

"I know Anakin told you not to show any of our videos without the password but it's me!"

"Your videos?" Sola said mischievously.

"Don't go there!" Padme said warningly

"Bop dee!"

"Fine, okay! Knight and Angel."

"Aaaaw! That's a cute password!" Sola said.

"Anakin chose it."

"Shh mommy! It's starting!" Pooja said. Sure enough R2 was starting the hologram of Anakin and Padme's wedding. They were holding hands as the Holy-man said spoke. Anakin was wearing his formal Jedi robes. Padme was in a white dress she had found in a store. When the Holy-man left, the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. After that, they turned to watch the sun set.

The recording ended there. Padme turned to see Sola and the girls smiling. Her mother was smiling also, but everyone could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank-you so much for showing us that Padme. I wish I could have been there." Jobal said

"You can be. I promise, when this is all over and the babies are born, we are going to renew our vows! Have a real wedding with Dad there to walk me down the aisle, and my dear nosy sister as my maid of honor."

"And us as flower girls, right?!" Pooja said.

"And my favorite nieces as flower girls."

"We're your only nieces."

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"Okay girls, it's time to go to bed," Sola said.

"But Mom! Can't Aunt Padme tell us the story first?" Pooja whined.

"What story?" Padme asked.

"The story of how you and Uncle Anakin fell in love!" Ryoo answered.

"Mmmm… okay! But only because I want to hear it too!"

"Guys I don't know," Padme said.

"Aaaaw, don't be shy Padme! Mom and the girls are here. You don't have to give me all the sexy details now. Just the story. We're all curious!"

"Please Aunt Padme!" the girls begged. They widened their big brown eyes and gave a small pout.

"Do not give me that look! I invented that look!" Padme said pointing at them.

"She did?" asked Pooja, losing her concentration and breaking the face. Ryoo stayed still as a statue.

"Oh yeah. She did," Jobal confirmed. "She was great at it too. It stopped working on me after a while, but she always had your grandfather wrapped around her little evil fingers!"

"I was not evil!"

"Well whenever you used that look, trouble was coming. 'Daddy can I have a lollipop?' Ten minutes later you'd be bouncing off the walls!"

"I stopped using 'the look' when I was nine."

"Could you just tell us the story? Puh-leeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Pooja begged. Padme bit her bottom lip, trying to resist the look she had used to make her father melt. She was failing miserably.

"Oh okay. But try not to interrupt."

"We promise!" the girls said smiling.

"Okay. Three years ago, an evil person tried to blow up my ship! Whoever did it was trying to kill me, but they failed .Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi wanted me to take on Jedi protection. I thought it was unnecessary, but I had little choice in the matter. They assigned Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker.

"Uncle Anakin!" Pooja exclaimed.

"Shh!" whispered Ryoo.

"Anyway, the night they arrived, the evil people tried to get me again, using very dangerous, very poisonous, very creepy, bugs."

"But you're afraid of bugs!" Pooja said.

"I know," Padme said shuddering slightly at the memory of the insects that had invaded her room that night. "I was sleeping, and all of a sudden Anakin comes into the room ignites his lightsaber, and cuts the evil bugs in two! The next day, the Jedi and the Chancellor decide it's best for my safety to leave Coruscant and come home to Naboo for a while. They put Obi-Wan in charge of Finding out who's trying to hurt me and Anakin in charge of my protection. The entire time, he keeps giving me these looks, telling me I'm beautiful and just… trying to get to really know me and not the Senator. I was scared at first, scared of falling in love with him."

"Why?" Pooja interrupted again.

"Because you see, the Jedi live by a code. A list of rules. One of them is to take babies who are strong in the Force from their mothers when they're only six months old. Another is they aren't allowed to own anything. Then there is one where if you don't get chosen by a Master or Knight to become an apprentice by the time your thirteen, they send you off to some farm, not doing all the same things a normal Jedi does, but still having to follow their rules. And the worst one of all was that Jedi weren't allowed to love." Padme explained. Ryoo and Pooja gasped.

"That's got to be the stupidest, most idiotic rule I've EVER heard of in my life!" Ryoo said.

"It is an awful rule isn't it?"

"The one where they take babies away is sad too," Pooja said. "I'm sure glad I can't use the Force. Being a Jedi doesn't sound as fun as it used to."

"Why aren't they allowed to love Aunt Padme? And why do they take the babies?" Ryoo asked.

"Well, they believe that emotions are dangerous. They're afraid that if they act on them, they won't be able to hear the Force telling them the right thing to do. And they believe love is the most risky, because it can lead to jealousy, and sometimes greed. Jealousy and greed make people do awful things. And they were afraid that Jedi, who are filled with jealousy, greed, anger, and hate, will use the Force for bad things. They were just doing what they thought was best. They were just wrong," she explained in the best way she could to two little girls.

"Well I still think it's a bunch of poodoo!" Ryoo said.

"So Aunt Padme, what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I kept spending time with him, and I found my feelings were getting harder and harder to ignore. At one point, after attempting to help Obi-Wan get out of a spot of trouble he got in, both Anakin and I were in a lot of danger. It was completely my fault. I was afraid both of us were going to die. So I told him I loved him. After we made it out alive, it was obvious neither of us could ignore our feelings any longer. Anakin could have left the Order, but I couldn't let him do that. I could tell he was meant to do great things, and help many people. Especially considering the Clone Wars had just started, I knew the Jedi would be greatly needed. I knew I wouldn't get to see him as often, but it was better than not seeing him at all. So we decided to get married, and keep it a secret," Padme finished with a smile. The girls, Jobal, and Sola were all smiling as well, having enjoyed the romantic story.

"That was the most romantic story I've ever heard!" Ryoo said.

"What about how your father and I met?" Sola asked.

"Mom, your speeders crashed because he was going the in the wrong direction on the wrong side of the road," Ryoo responded.

"Okay good point. Time for bed!"

"But Mommy, I'm not tired!" Pooja said with a yawn.

"Could have fooled me! Its way past your bedtimes, now come on, up stairs!"

"Okay" the girls moaned. After hugging Padme and Jobal goodnight, the girls followed their mother upstairs. Padme smiled as she watched them, wondering if she would be a good a mother as her sister, or their own mom.

"Padme, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Mom. I was just thinking," Padme answered. Jobal gave her a pointed look that clearly said 'I'm not sure I believe you'. Then she smiled, realizing what was troubling her youngest daughter.

"You're scared aren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Padme turned toward her mother, a small frown on her face, and nodded.

"Oh honey. You'll do great. You've always known how to take care of people. You are a caring, kind, loving person. I've always thought you'd be a good mother. It's one of the many reasons I always wanted you to settle down and marry. Granted, this isn't how I pictured it, and it is gonna be tough at times, but you have to remember that Sola and I will always be willing to help," Jobal said, trying to ease her daughter's fears. Padme smiled and hugged pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks Mom. You always know how to make me feel better."

"You'll find that mothers have an innate ability to do such things dear," Jobal responded with a small yawn. "I think I'll hit the hay myself. Is there anything you need before I go upstairs?"

"Mom I'm fine…," Padme started. "Unless you have shurra fruit?"

"Sure dear." Jobal answered. She grabbed the fruit out of the cooling unit, handed it to Padme, and headed off to bed.

A little while later Sola came back downstairs after putting her daughters to bed, just as Anakin came back outside.

"Hey Sola, has Padme gone to bed yet?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." She led him into the family room where they found Padme, asleep on the couch. Anakin went over and sat down next to her. He gently put his arm on her shoulder, about to wake her up. But Padme almost automatically moved toward him, cuddling next to him. Sola smiled at the scene.

"Padme, come on. Wake up angel. I know you don't want to sleep on the couch or in your clothes," Anakin said quietly, gently shaking her. Padme moaned and opened her eyes, then smiled at Anakin.

"What time is it?"

"Late! Come on lets go. You and I are both tired, and I don't remember where your room is," Anakin said as he helped her get up. She led him to her room, as Sola kept smiling. She had worried her sister would never fall in love or settle down. And now that she finally had, she couldn't think of anyone better for her than Anakin.


	6. First Baby Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS. (Why?) Wow two chapters in one day! I've got way too much free time. (note to self: get life

"Good morning Skywalkers! Or should I say Sleepwalkers! You look like you haven't even woken up yet." Sola said as Padme walked in behind a bed headed Anakin.

"Uncle Anakin has bed head!" Pooja said, giggling at the messy state of her uncle's hair.

"You never told me I had bed head," Anakin said to Padme as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You never asked," she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek as she sat down next to him.

"Oh good, you two are finally awake," Jobal said as she walked into the kitchen. "Strange, you were always an early riser Padme."

"Well neither of us have gotten very much sleep lately, and Anakin is a bad influence on me," Padme replied. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"You should be. We've got blue milk, shurra fruit, shurra juice, doughnuts…"

"Do we have any more cloudberries?" Padme asked.

"Yes, yes we do. Ryoo and Pooja absolutely love them," Sola answered, "But I don't remember you liking them."

"What can I say, I feel like cloudberries."

"Yeah, she felt like cloudberries at 3 AM too," Anakin mumbled, causing Sola and Jobal to laugh. Darred and Ruwee just looked at Anakin sympathetically, knowing what he was going through.

"I'm not surprised. Jobal craved that a lot when she was pregnant with Padme."

"Sola always wanted something different. Happened almost every other night too."

"Are you boys complaining?" Sola asked mockingly.

"YES!" all three responded.

"You always guilt-tripped me into getting it too," Darred continued.

"All I did was ask."

"Yeah, but how are you supposed to say no to a pregnant woman?"

"Okay, enough, can I just have my cloudberries?" Padme interrupted. Anakin smiled, reaching out with the force, and floating some cloudberries toward his wife. She was about to grab one out of the air when he pulled it away at the last second, bringing it to his own mouth.

"Ah, payback."

"Anakin Skywalker, give me my cloudberries."

"You'd better do it Anakin," Darred warned.

"And what'll happen if I don't?" Anakin asked teasingly.

"I'll make you sleep on the couch!"

"Such an empty threat."

"I think she's serious Anakin. I highly suggest you give her the berries," Ruwee warned.

"I am serious. Hand them over," Padme demanded.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you your silly berries," Anakin said as they started to float to Padme again. "Happy now?"

"Immensely," she answered, stuffing a cloudberry into her mouth.

"So, you two have any plans today?"

"Yeah, I need to go to the hospital and get an ultrasound. I'm long overdue for one."

"Ooh, I want to see them when you get back. Are you going to check the genders?"

"No! Sheesh, what is it with all you people? I want it to be a surprise!"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would bug you that much."

"It's okay. Anakin has been trying to check for months with the Force, and it's really getting on my nerves."

"Well sorry. I just don't have as much patience as you do angel."

"Well you better keep waiting. You're not going to find out for about another five weeks."

"I wouldn't bet on that sweetie. Multiple births tend to come a bit early."

"How early?" Anakin asked.

"I'd say, with twins, two weeks at the most. But any earlier than that and the babies might come out too small. Padme was born an entire month early."

"Oh I remember that," Sola said, having been seven years old when Padme was born. "You were so tiny. You barely weighed four pounds. You were in this weird glass crib thing. There were these gloves connected to it, so you could reach inside and change your diaper and stuff. You gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah but you made it out. Three weeks later you weighed six pounds, and they finally let us bring you home. You've always been a trooper," Ruwee said, lifting the mood. He had noticed Anakin starting to look nervous, almost scared, at the prospect of that happening to his babies.

"That's Padme for you. A fighter, from beginning to end!" Anakin said, starting to feel a little better.

"HEY! YOU PULLED MY HAIR!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"YES YOU DID, IT WAS LIKE THIS!"

"OOOOWWW! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"This all sounds vaguely familiar," Ruwee said.

"More like déjà vu. I feel like I'm reliving Padme and Sola's fights," said Jobal

"We were not that bad," Padme said.

"Yeah we were. I hope your babies like pulling hair as much as you did," Sola said.

"I know this is awful, but me too," Ruwee agreed. "I had just finished growing back the bald spot Sola had given me."

"It took you eight years to grow hair back over your bald spot?" Sola said "A bald spot which, may I remind you, has spread to the rest of your head."

"Hey, go take care of your little girls, okay."

CRASH!

"YOU KNOCKED OVER THE CHAIR!"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"Good idea," Sola said. "HEY. WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"SHE DID IT!"

"Okay, so when was the last time you got a check up?" the doctor asked. Naboo used human doctors much more often then med droids, and the doctor Padme and Anakin had gotten was named Cecilia.

"Last month."

"Last month. Sweetie that's awful. Have there been any problems?"

"I kind of went into false labor two days ago. This was the earliest I could get to a doctor," Padme said in self defense.

"Honestly Padme, you should have seen a doctor immediately."

"I know," she replied guiltily.

"Anything else?"

"My morning sickness came back."

"So did her cravings," said a slightly grumpy Anakin.

"Hey, it's your fault," Cecilia said.

"It's her fault too."

"Anyway… lets get started." Anakin smiled and grabbed Padme's hand, glad to be here to see this. She smiled back at him, her smile getting wider when the babies appeared on the screen.

"Is it just me, or is one of them sucking on their thumb?" Anakin asked.

"I think that's just you," Cecilia said as she moved the device lower. The couple was smiling happily, Anakin at the screen, and Padme at Anakin. He was completely enraptured by the images appearing on the screen. When they were finally done, he snapped back to reality, still amazed by what he had seen.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Not that I can tell. But I should probably look over the pictures. Now could you tell me what you had been doing before you went into false labor?"

"Well, it had been a pretty hard long day at work. We were kind of fighting," Padme answered.

"Okay. You realize you really need to tell me the truth on this. It is very important."

"I know, I know. It's the truth. It was an absolutely dreadful day at work. I was really stressed. The fight only made it worse. That's what happened, really."

"It's true. Why would we lie about something like that?" Anakin said.

"Well on occasion, I get a couple that was having sex before it happened so; I just really needed to make sure."

"Understandable. But I'd be too afraid of hurting the babies," Anakin said quietly.

"Okay then. I'll just check out the images. I don't think anything is wrong, but it never hurts to double check. I'll give the pictures to you when I'm finished."

Anakin walked around the room, waiting for Cecilia to return. He repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair as he walked in circles in front of Padme. At one point she grabbed his arm in frustration.

"Anakin stop. You're making me dizzy. You're too nervous."

"I am not nervous."

"Yes you are. You're doing the same thing you always do when you're nervous. Pace around the room and run your fingers through your hair. Calm down. Everything will be okay."

"She's right!" Cecilia said walking back into the room. "Everything is great. You want to see?" she asked. The words barely got out of her mouth when Anakin grabbed the photos.

"Anakin!"

"Don't worry about it. Happens every time. I probably won't see you until they're born so goodbye, and good luck."

"Thanks Cecilia," Padme said. " Come on Ani, lets go home."

P.S.: I know Sola is only two years older than Padme, but this is a necessary part to the plot.


	7. Spying and Secrets

Disclaimer: So I don't own STAR WARS

Disclaimer: So I don't own STAR WARS. You don't have to rub it in.

"Padme, Anakin, Ryoo Pooja, lunch time!" Sola called. No response. "LUNCH TIME!" Still no response. 'This can't be good.' Sola loved her girls to death, but they were little trouble makers. Eavesdropping, hair pulling, and pranks. The list went on. And Padme hadn't responded either. She needed to eat. And Anakin had the appetite of a starved shaak. Darred was asleep though and Jobal and Ruwee had gone to get things for the upcoming twins. Sola tiptoed around the house, looking for any signs of her family. 'Whatever this is, it can't be good.'

"Hee-hee."

'Aha! Giggling! I have you now!' Sola realized when she heard her younger daughters familiar little laugh. She looked around the corner and saw both of her girls looking out the window to the porch, covering their mouths with their hands, trying not to laugh.

"HELLO GIRLS!" Sola yelled from behind them.

"AAAAAH!"

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Ryoo answered.

"Oh really. What's outside that's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sola didn't buy it. She gently moved the girls aside and looked out the window, and gasped at what she saw. Her baby sister making out with Anakin. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. One of his hands trailed along her back, while the other one made circles around her pregnant belly. For a second, Sola forgot about the girls, wrapped up in the moment. She almost felt at peace watching them, feeling the love coming from them.

"Isn't it romantic mommy?" Ryoo asked.

"I think it's funny! Their faces are smushed together!" Pooja said.

"It is romantic," Sola answered as she closed the window curtains. "But that doesn't mean you could spy on them. That was a private moment you two peeked on, and you are going to apologize to them," she said, regaining her focus. "Now go wake up Daddy and tell him lunch is ready. He's asleep on the couch. Just don't jump on him like you did last time!"

"Okay. Sorry mommy," Ryoo said.

"Remember, you've got to say sorry to Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padme later."

"We know," Pooja said guiltily. After they ran off, Sola took another quick peek through the window. They were still kissing. 'Don't they need air?' she wondered. She hated to have to ruin the moment, but Padme needed to eat. So Sola quietly crept on to the porch. The young couple was so wrapped up in the moment, they didn't even notice when one floorboard creaked. Sola was right behind Padme now, and knew if she had to pull them apart, she might as well do it with a bang.

"LUNCH TIME!!"

"AAAAH!" Padme and Anakin yelled in surprise at being interrupted from their kiss. After getting over the initial shock, Anakin started to laugh. Padme, on the other hand… well lets just say, if looks could kill, Sola would die a slow painful death, right then and there.

"Sola, was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely baby sister! I was worried even that wouldn't tear you two apart. You're need for air certainly didn't get in the way."

"Sola! I am going to kill you!"

"Like you could possibly catch me."

"And you said you weren't as bad as Ryoo and Pooja," Anakin grumbled.

"What was that?" Padme asked.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought."

"Look, I'm sorry guys; I was just having some fun. But you really do need to eat Padme."

"Fine," Padme grumbled. They walked into the kitchen to eat lunch. As they walked in, Ryoo and Pooja put their heads down in shame. Padme immediately noticed something was wrong and got curious.

"Hey girls, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" they both said quickly.

"Oh, I found them spying on you two. If it weren't for them I probably wouldn't have found you two," Sola answered for them. Padme's mouth flew open in shock.

"Ryoo, Pooja," she said disappointingly, "how long were you two watching."

"Depends. How long were you two makin out?" Ryoo said.

"Girls! That was really rude. That was a private moment. You really shouldn't have done that."

"We're sorry Aunt Padme! Really!"

"Yeah! And were sorry to you too Uncle Anakin. We promise we'll never do it again!"

"Promise you'll never bring it up again and you'll be officially forgiven," Anakin said.

"PROMISE!"

"Good. Now let's eat, I'm starving!" They were all about to dig in, when Sola remembered something.

"Girls, where's your dad?"

"We woke him up like you told us to mommy."

"Yeah, but he just went back to sleep again!"

"I say leave him," Padme said.

"Padme! How evil!" Sola said.

"Wait a sec," Anakin started, "is this payback for the fish thing?"

"Yep," Padme said casually.

"Works for me." The lunch continued without much activity, until Anakin's comlink buzzed. He ignored it at first, but whoever it was, was persistent. He took the device out of his pocket and sighed.

"I've got to take this."

"Hurry okay," Padme said.

"I will," Anakin replied, giving her a peck on the cheek. She watched him go sadly. She knew it was Palpatine calling. She thought that she might finally be able to spend real time with her husband, now that he wouldn't be getting called on missions or battles anymore. But it seemed like everyone else in the galaxy wanted him as well.

"Padme, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Padme, tell me the truth."

"I'm fine alright!" she snapped back. Sola immediately shut her mouth, a slightly hurt look on her face. They continued to eat in silence.

Kayla Banoosh smiled to herself as she walked back to the hotel she had been staying at. She may have been on vacation, but the holonet gossip reporter never went anywhere without her camera. Good thing too. She had just captured the best picture ever. She was going to make millions off this photo. Of course she'd write a piece about it before selling it to the other tabloids.

"I'm gonna be rich!" she thought to herself out loud. "And it's all thanks to Senator Amidala and the 'Hero with no Fear.'"


	8. The Press

Disclaimer: what do you mean I don't own STAR WARS

Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own STAR WARS? Well I do in my happy place! But unfortunately, my happy place is not reality (sigh)

By the by, italics means they're talking in a language other than Basic.

Anakin walked back into the kitchen, a scowl on his face.

"Obi-Wan escaped!"

"Seriously!" Padme said in shock.

"Seriously."

"I don't mean to pry, but who's this Obi-Wan?"

"My old master. He's going to try and kidnap Padme, I'd bet you a million credits."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"He's a Jedi. All the surviving Jedi want our babies. Children of the Chosen One. They're both strong in the Force, I can sense it. Right now, Padme is basically a big bright star in the Force because of her and the babies' high midi-chlorian count."

"What, they don't think you can train them in the Force yourself?" Sola said. Anakin sighed at the question.

"Ryoo, Pooja, why don't you two go outside and play?"

"But Uncle Anakin,"

"Please. Now."

"Fine, if were not wanted, we'll go!" Ryoo said angrily. Anakin hated having to do that. He really liked his nieces. But he couldn't let them know what he'd done.

"Okay, I can see I'm really on to something if you kicked the girls out. But you do realize they're just going to spy on us."

"_This is why we're talking in ancient Nubian. Padme taught it to me."_

"_Okay so what's the deal?"_

"_Anakin are you sure you want to tell her this?" _Padme asked

"_You can't back out now!"_ Sola said.

"_Yes, I'm positive. She deserves to know," _he responded. _"When Padme first told me she was pregnant, I started having these, visions."_

"_Visions of what?"_

"_Of me dieing." _Padme said sadly. Sola gasped.

"_It wasn't the first time I'd had visions of someone I cared about getting hurt. I was worried that I would lose her and the baby. I was so worried, I allowed myself to be lied to and manipulated by Palpatine. He said he could help save Padme. I was an idiot. He lied to me, but I was so desperate for someway to save Padme, the possibility didn't even register. Anyway, he tricked me into to doing a lot of terrible things. Let's just say for now that a lot of innocent people got hurt. Now all the surviving Jedi think I'm evil. I basically confirmed their belief that Jedi shouldn't fall in love. But I know they're still wrong. Padme and her love for me saved me. They are going to try and kidnap her, and then take away the babies, train them to be emotionless droids like the rest of them! And I can't let that happen. This is why I'm going to hunt down the last of the Jedi after the twins are born."_

"_What Anakin just said can't leave this room Sola. You have to promise me."_

"I promise."

"Good morning mom," Padme said as she walked into the kitchen the next day

"Morning Jobal," Anakin said, walking in behind his wife.

"Don't you mean good afternoon?"

"It's afternoon! Are you serious?"

"Yes! Honestly you two! When did you fall asleep last night?"

"I have no idea. All I know was that it wasn't right after we got in bed. I just couldn't fall asleep. I've got this nagging feeling in the back of my mind."

"Me too. I can't help but feel something isn't right. Where is Sola?"

"She and Darred went to the market."

"But Darred went to the market three days ago."

"Yeah and since then we've gained a guy with an appetite the size of a shaak, and woman seven and a half months pregnant with twins!"

"Point taken."

"ANAKIN, PADME, YOU TWO HAVE GOT TO COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"Sounds like they're home," Padme said.

"You want to go see what they're talking about?" Anakin asked

"Nope, but we're going to find out about it anyway," Padme replied as she started to walk to the living room. Darred had two bags in his hands, but Sola had a pile of holo magazines in her arms.

"You guys aren't gonna like this but you've got to see it," she said. She spread out the magazines on a table and Padme and Anakin's jaws dropped.

"NUBIAN SENATOR PREGNANT WITH HERO WITH NO FEARS CHILD!"

"SENATOR AND SKYWALKERS SECRET AFFAIR!"

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER IMPREGNATES NABOO'S SENATOR!"

"SENATOR AMIDALA'S SECRET PREGNANVY DISCOVERED. PHOTOS INSIDE!"

"NOOO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Padme shouted.

"Read this one. It has an article by the reporter who got the pictures. Turns out her parents are the ones who bought the land next door," Sola said.

"I don't want to read it. It's too painful."

"Actually it's really not that bad. You should see what she wrote at the end. Listen to this. 'Although the circumstances are not fully known, I can say this. I never believed in true love until I saw these two. They were happy and blissfully unaware of the horrors they had recently gone through. Anakin, with his follow Jedi being struck down has traitors, and Senator Amidala's fellow Senators also being put in jail for conspiring to end Palpatine's rule. This is a troubled time for the galaxy, and if these two can be happy with each other through it all, maybe true love really does exist.' Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Sola said, finally looking up from the magazine. But Padme and Anakin were gone.

"Where'd they go?" she asked Darred.

"To their room." He answered before hearing a knock at the door. He opened the door, only to immediately get flashed with a camera

"Where are the Senator and her lover?"

"Who are you and how are you related to these two?"

"The public demands answers to their questions!"

"ENOUGH!" Sola shouted from behind Darred. All the reporters instantly stopped talking.

"I HOPE YOU REALIZE YOU PEOPLE SAID SOME PRETTY AWFUL THINGS ABOUT MY SISTER. YOU'VE COMPLETELY RUINED HER! SHE AND ANAKIN ARE IN LOVE, BUT NONE OF YOU SEEM TO CARE. YOU JUST WANT SOME DIRT, RUINING MY BABY SISTERS LIFE SO YOU CAN MAKE SOME MONEY! SHE'S EXTREMELY UPSET RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS PRIVATE PROPERTY IN TEN SECONDS I'M CALLING THE AUTHORITIES! ONE, TWO, THREE," she started counting. In no time the reporters were gone, not wanting to be arrested, or face the wrath of Sola Naberrie

Padme sat on her bed, trying to fight back tears. She had always been afraid of this happening. She had been willing to take the risk, but with everything that had been going on, now was not the time for the holonet to be spreading lies about her and Anakin. She tried to calm down but she felt the tears continue to come.

"Angel calm down. They're just a bunch of slimy womp-rats. It's not worth crying over," Anakin said as he walked in and sat down next to her.

"I know. But… I just can't. Damn hormones," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"But didn't you hear any of what Sola read. It's not all bad. A lot of people think it's romantic, cute."

"Yeah well, they're probably in the minority. All those slime-ball senators that have been pulling for the war and other stupid things because it benefited them have been waiting for something like this. I bet there are tons of articles with their 'esteemed opinions' trying to tear my reputation to shreds."

"Well, we always knew the press finding out before we made it public was a possibility. We took that risk anyway. And once they realize that we're married and in love, It'll get better. I mean sure, there are still gonna be a few bad articles every once in a while, but that's expected when you're in the public eye as much as we are. Even if we had told them first, there would still probably be a few slime-balls out there ready to take advantage of the situation."

"I know. This would all be a lot easier to handle if I wasn't pregnant."

"How so?"

"Well first off, I wouldn't be in tears. And secondly, It wouldn't be such a big scandal."

"It's okay, we'll get through this. Now come on, we need something to eat. I am starving, and you're probably hungrier than I am," he said smiling. She nodded, wiping away the last few tears. They walked into the kitchen, his arm still around her waste, and started to eat the remainders of that mornings breakfast.

"Hey sis, you okay."

"I think I am for now. I bet there are going to be a bunch of reporters at the door soon."

"Oh they already came," Darred said casually. Sola immediately smacked his arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Sola, what did you do?" Padme said accusingly.

"Oh I just yelled at them to go away and threatened to call the cops. No biggie."

"Yeah, you should have seen them! They all ran off with their forked tails in between their legs like the bastards they are," Darred said with excitement. "She really socked it to them. It was quite the turn on actually," he continued as he laced his arm around Sola's waist and pulling her to him.

"Stop that," she said with a smile, swatting away his hands.

Azure walked away from the Naberrie household, slightly depressed. He had been hoping for some big break after finding out where the Senators parents lived. But he hadn't been the first to get there, and the older sister had scared them all away.

"OW!" he said in shock as a ball hit him in the head.

"Pooja, you doofus! You that guy in the head. I'm really sorry about that sir," a little girl said to a smaller one as they walked up to him.

"That's okay kid. Today is just not my day. Nothing has been going right. This is just another thing to add to the list."

"Yeah, our Aunt Padme is havin' that kinda day too," the smaller girl said.

"Your Aunt Padme?" he said questioningly. He recognized that name.

"Yeah, mommy says that a lot of people are sayin bad things about her cause they found out about Uncle Anakin and the twins."

"Twins?!"

"Yeah, mommy said there are two babies inside Aunt Padme."

"Wow. Kid, you turned my unlucky day into the best day of my life. Thanks!" he said walking off.

"Umm, your welcome?"


	9. Double Discovery

Disclaimer: Why don't I own STAR WARS?

"Padme," Anakin said as he quietly crept into their room. His wife had been trying to get some rest after finding out the press had discovered their secret. "Padme it's time for lunch… what are you doing at your desk?"

"Trying to write a public statement about our not so secret, secret."

"You're actually going to talk to those bastards?"

"No. WE'RE going to talk to those bastards. Has in the both of us. We've got to say something. Have you read any of these?" she asked, picking up multiple magazines, all with a picture of them kissing on the cover.

"Yes, and they're extremely insulting. I mean, I expected some of those senators to try and make a big deal about it and insult you, but the reporters are even worse. Some of them even had the nerve to call you a slut! I want to support you and be there, but I'm afraid I might just run them all through with my lightsaber."

"That's why you're not bringing your lightsaber."

"Then I'll force-choke them!"

"You can't force-choke them, or run them through with your lightsaber! And you won't either. You don't even have to say anything just stand there!" she pleaded. Anakin sighed in defeat.

"Listen lets just forget about this for now and go get something to eat, okay. You need a break," he said. She smiled and walked with him into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, did you get any rest?" Jobal asked as they walked in.

"No, she was trying to write a press statement," Anakin answered for her.

"You're actually going to talk to those bastards?" Ruwee said.

"That's what I said!"

"Yes, ANAKIN and I are."

"Why give them the satisfaction?" Sola asked.

"I'm not giving them the satisfaction. I have to say something. If I don't, it'll look like I did something wrong, which I didn't. The longer I stay quiet the bigger and worse the lies are gonna get!" she explained. "And if a certain someone isn't here, it'll look like he just took advantage of me, and doesn't really care," she said pointedly at Anakin.

"Oh that's not true. That reporter got pictures of Anakin feeling your stomach for the babies. It's actually really cute," Sola interrupted.

"Regardless, he's coming!"

"Okay, okay! I give, I'll come with you. In fact I'll even say something myself. It'll be from the bottom of my heart too, I promise," Anakin replied. Padmesmiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay then. So what's for lunch?"

* * *

Padme woke up the nest morning to the familiar feeling of Anakin's real arm resting on her stomach. She smiled not wanting to get up from bed. She tried to just lay there for a while, to go back to sleep. But she found she simply couldn't go back to sleep as she felt the babies kicking and her stomach growling. So she carefully moved Anakin's arm off of her, got up, and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Padme, actually up before ten o'clock!" Jobal exclaimed as her youngest daughter walked into the kitchen.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I couldn't go back to sleep, I'm too hungry," she says as she grabs some cloudberries from the cooling unit. She sat down next to Sola, who had a rather aggravated look on her face.

"Where's Anakin?" she asks rather plainly.

"Still asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him up. Where's Darred?"

"Market."

"But you just went yesterday."

"He wanted to see if they wrote anything about what I said to those reporters yesterday. He said that I might attract too much 'attention' if I came with him. Actually he didn't say it, he wrote it. He left before I woke up 'cause he knew I'd want to come with him," Sola answered, getting noticeably angrier as she continued.

"What exactly did you say to those guys anyway?" Padme asked.

"I can't remember."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Sola,"

"It doesn't matter if she remembers or not," Darred said, as he walked into the kitchen with a few gossip magazines in his arms, "because they recorded every word."

"Oh no," Sola said

"Oh yes. Listen," he said as he opened up a file on his datapad. Sola's loud angry words echoed through the room as Padme turned to stare at her sister. Sola cringed at her sister's angry look.

"And that's only half of today's top stories involving the Naberrie slash Skywalker families. Look at this," Darred said, picking up a magazine. Everyone else's jaws dropped open as they read the headline.

"SENATOR AMIDALA PREGNANT WITH TWINS!"

"I don't understand. How did they find out? Does it say?"

"Nope. And this was the only one there that said it. Apparently the reporter that got this scoop decided to keep it all to himself. It says here an 'unnamed source revealed to me yesterday that Senator Padme Amidala was not just pregnant, but pregnant with twins,'"

"Do you think it was the doctor?"

"No. There's a law against talking about a patients medical information with someone that isn't related to them or at the very least a close friend. I checked," Padme answered. "I really don't know who could have told

"Hi Aunt Padme, hi Mommy and Daddy, hi Grandma," Pooja said as she walked into the kitchen, a sleepy smile on her face. "Watch ya talkin bout?"

"Someone found out I was pregnant with twins."

"I thought they found that out yesterday?"

"No. They found out I was pregnant and that Anakin was the daddy, but they didn't know it was twins," Padme explained. "And we don't know who told."

"Oh," Pooja said, looking down at the floor.

"Pooja what's wrong?" Padme asked.

"Nuthin," she answered guiltily.

"Pooja…what did you do?" Sola asked worriedly. Pooja almost immediately started to cry.

"Aunt Padme I'm so sorry. Yesterday me and Ryoo were playin catch, and I accidentally hit this guy in the head. When we said we were sorry, he-he said he was just havin a bad day. I said you were havin a bad day too, cause everyone found out about Uncle Anakin and the twins. Then he just smiled and ran off," she said sobbing. "I thought they knew that there were two babies, I didn't know he was one of those bad people who called you all those names that are so bad Mommy won't tell me what they mean! I'm so, so, so sorry Aunt Padme. Really, really sorry!" she said and completely burst into tears.

"Oh sweetie come here," Padme said, pulling Pooja in for a hug. "It's okay, you didn't know. And you obviously feel really bad about it. It's okay, I forgive you."

"R-really," she said, hiccupping as she wiped away a tear.

"Yes I do. But you realize that you can't talk to strangers like that okay. Promise me you won't."

"I promise. I'll never talk to strangers ever again! I swear!"

"Good," Padme said as she hugged her niece tightly."

**Well that's it for now! NEXT CHAPTER: Padme and Anakin make their statement to the galaxy and more life-like dreams plague the Skywalkers! DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNNN!**


	10. Dreams and Confrences

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS!

"Padme, are you sure you want to do this?" Anakin asked softly. In the next room were almost a hundred reporters, cameras and notepads ready to write down or record every word that was said. Padme nodded in reply.

"It's much too late to back out now."

"It's never too late!" he protested.

"Having second thoughts Ani?"

"I'm just nervous that's all. I'll be fine, so long as you go first. I know exactly what I'm going to say."

"Good. Now come on, we can't keep them waiting forever."

"Sure we can!"

"Anakin…"

"Okay," he moaned teasingly.

The instant they walked into the room, cameras flashed, questions were fired at them and to Anakin, it seemed like pure chaos had captured the room. He had seen battles crazier than this! But Padme stayed calm, and walked to the podium with a serene look on her face, while Anakin put an arm in front of his eyes to shield them from the flashes. She clapped her hands in front of the microphone, so it echoed through the room, causing the reporters to be silenced, and Anakin to cover his ears.

"Hello everyone. As you all know, I've come here to discuss today, my relationship with Anakin Skywalker. As you have all discovered, I'm currently pregnant with twins, whom Anakin is the father of. But the full extent of all this information is not yet known. I am currently about eight months along in my pregnancy… and three years along in my marriage to Anakin."

Hushed whispers spread throughout the room, along with a few gasps. Cameras flashed and questions rose once again, until Padme raised her hand up to silence them all. Anakin was amazed by how she could quickly quiet them and make them listen. 'I hope that'll work on our kids,' he thought quietly to himself.

"I understand this is quite the shock. I hope you all realize that I sincerely wish that it hadn't been necessary to keep you all in the dark. But allowing my marriage to be public meant forcing Anakin to leave the Jedi Order. And where would we have all been then? If that had happened, we wouldn't have our 'Hero with no Fear'. And just take a quick second to think about what would have happened without Anakin fighting those battles. I shudder to think how many more lives would have been lost. Now a lot of you are probably thinking, if this is something you didn't want the public to know about, why do it? Because I couldn't deny my heart. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. I tried to ignore my feelings the moment Anakin walked into my life. But as the days went by, I found it harder and harder to do. After all, how do you ignore someone who says and proves to you, that they love you more than life itself? Whose feelings you return? How do you do that? I certainly don't know. And if any of you do, please tell me now, because I'm sure it would be a very interesting answer. I love Anakin, and my unborn children, and that is really all there is to it. And if any of you see something wrong with being in love, tell me. But I doubt you do. Now are there any questions I failed to answer?"

Anakin couldn't believe it. She had gotten them to hang on to her every word, and stay quiet, and now she was letting them talk again? 'Has she gone mad!?' But there were no questions. Everyone seemed to be either satisfied with Padme's speech, or simply too shocked to ask any questions. Padme was about to start walking away when one hand shot up into the air.

"Yes I have a question. Kayla Banoosh, photographer and reporter for _The Update_."

"Ah yes, the woman who got those pictures we're all here about. What is your question?"

"Well first off, I just want to say that really was a touching speech, and I meant every word I wrote in my article last week. I just wanted to know if there was anything your husband would like to say. It would be wonderful to hear from him."

Padme had a feeling that this woman wasn't quite like the rest. Sure she had exposed their secret for what she was sure was a small fortune, but she had truly seemed sincere, and curious about what Anakin had to say. But she could tell that everyone else was only agreeing with her proposal to hear Anakin talk because they thought he might slip up.

"Well that would be up to Anakin, wouldn't it?" Padme replied, turning to Anakin as she did so.

"Actually, I would like to say something, thank-you," he said, getting up to speak. Padme stepped down, a worried smile on her face. Anakin looked out over the people, and for a second, Padme thought he had froze. But a smile broke out on his face.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to be able to do this for so long, but I'm afraid I'm not sure how. I guess I should come right out and say it… I love Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, and I will love her for all my life. If it weren't for Padme, there wouldn't be a 'Hero with no Fear'. And that's because unlike the rest of the Jedi that were fighting out there, I had something to fight for. Something to look forward to whenever I would return to Coruscant. Something more than training, and meditating. I had a beautiful woman, whom I loved, and who loved me back fully, to spend time with, even if it was only for a few hours at a time. I never would have survived the last three years without Padme, of that I am sure. I love her with all my heart, along with our children. And I'll love them even more when they're here, and Padme stops asking me for cloudberries in the middle of the night." The last sentence got him a roar laughter from the reporters and a playful smack on the arm from Padme. "Well, I'm not very good at this. I really don't know what else to say. So I guess if there are any questions, but please um… try raising your hands?" he asked. To his surprise, they listened, and rather than shout out their questions, hands shot up into the air. He pointed to one.

"Thank you, now do you know the genders of the twins yet?"

"No. Padme wants to keep that a surprise. You'll all have to wait with us to find out."

"Do you have any possible names picked out yet?" Anakin opened his mouth to reply, but found that he didn't have an answer.

"Um… well to be honest, I really don't know. So much has happened in the last few months, names hadn't really occurred to me. As for Padme, well if she has any picked out she has yet to enlighten me."

"Um okay, one more question, is the Senator planning on keeping her position?"

"Well obviously Padme should answer that one," Anakin replied turning towards her.

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't decided yet. But as soon as I make a decision you will be informed. But I can say that if I do go back to the senate, it won't be for another few months," Padme answered. "Now that that is out of the way, I'd like to officially end this press conference."

Preston Rabiner ran through the Jedi Temple, slashing through the clones running toward the training room. He knew there was a lot of danger in the Temple right now, but he knew there was something big in there. When he finally reached it and opened the door, he was shocked by what he saw. Anakin Skywalker, lightsaber ignited, eyes burning yellow, and the bodies of dead younglings surrounding him.

"You…you… BASTARD!!" Preston shouted, lunging at Skywalker with his lightsaber. Both masters of Form V, the battle seemed to last long. Preston was forced to block all of Anakin's vicious attacks, barely able to get any strikes in himself. Bright blue smashed against violet repeatedly. He felt like he was about to be defeated, when Master Drallig's teaching on Form V echoed through his mind. _Shien was created to block a blaster bolt, and direct it at the attacker, turning a defensive move, into a purely offensive move. In other words, Shiem is used to use your enemies attacks against them_. And that's what Preston started to do. He used Anakin's attacks against him, allowing to be both offensive and defensive at once. But then a searing pain went through his right arm. It was not cut off, but did have a long gash in it. Taking the advantage Anakin advanced over Preston, ready to strike, making eye contact with him as he lifted his lightsaber. And then he stopped. He hesitated. And Preston ran. He didn't care why Skywalker hesitated, he just ran for his life. He ran through the hallways, cutting through the clone troops. He ran into the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where he always felt at peace. He ran through the gardens where he used to play hid and seek, finally jumping over a wall and into the streets of Coruscant. He ran through the alleyways he had raced through with his friends as a child. He kept running, unsure of what the future would bring. All he knew was this. 'The Jedi order may be extinct, but you will always be a Jedi Preston.'

Padme's eyes shot open. 'Preston. He's alive. Preston is alive.' She thought to herself with a smile. She replayed the dream in her head, looking at every detail. This wasn't the first time she had had dreams about the curly brown haired, brown eyed boy. All her life she had dreams about him. While most of them came without warning, she had had one on her birthday, every year without fail. She used to think Preston was her soul-mate when she was little. But she had stopped having a crush on her Jedi-boy when she was five. Eventually, she had given up on thinking he was real at all. But after Anakin came back into her life, she found herself questioning her dreams. 'You have to be Force-sensitive to have visions! Don't be ridiculous!' she thought. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that the dreams were real. She would have to investigate. She knew she couldn't just ignore them any longer. If she did Preston would surely die, and she knew that when that happened, she would see it. She couldn't stand to think of it. 'I'll ask Anakin about it tomorrow. After all he was in the dream. Maybe he can tell me if what I saw was real. And I'll ask Mom my medi-chlorian count to,' she thought with a yawn. 'In the morning,' and she drifted back to sleep.


	11. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS okay

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS okay! You don't have to rub it in!

"_Chutta_!" Padme cursed to herself when she dropped the glass plate she'd been putting away, shattering it on the floor.

"Padme! Since when did you have a pilot's mouth?" Sola gasped in mock surprise.

"What can I say? Anakin is an awful influence on me," she said, knowing that Chutta was his favorite Huttese curse.

"Yeah, I figured that out when you told us you were pregnant."

"Ha-ha very funny," Padme replied as she bent down to pick up the remains of the plate.

"Padme honestly! Don't do that, I'll clean it up!" Jobal said in exasperation.

"Mom, I can clean it myself."

"Oh I'm sure you can honey. I'm just not sure you'll be able to get back up."

"Mom, I can,"

"Sit!" Jobal commanded. Padme went over to the kitchen table, remembering she got her stubbornness from her mother.

"I can't wait for these guys to be born already!" she said.

"I know the feeling. I was sick and tired of little Ryoo calling Pooja, 'the bump under Mommy's dress'," Sola said.

"You're lucky. You had 'the bump'. I have 'the mountain'!" Padme complained. Sola and Jobal laughed hard at that one, much to Padme's despair.

"Oh no," Sola said, catching her breath. "They didn't really call it that did they?"

"No. But I wouldn't be surprised if they do it behind my back. I'm huge!" Padme answered pouting.

"Oh it'll be over soon enough dear," Jobal said, throwing away the remainder of the broken plate and starting to put away the rest of the dishes.

"I know. I just wish they'd stop kicking I guess," she sighed. "Hey Mom, what's my medi-chlorian count?" Padme asked. Jobal looked up, surprised by the question.

"Um… ten thousand I believe. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's silly… did you just say ten thousand?!" Padme asked in shock.

"Yes. Just two thousand more and you would have been raised by the Jedi. Did you know there's a law that allows them to take Force-sensitive infants away? At only six months?"

"Of course," Padme answered as though it were obvious. "A little while after I found out, it occurred to me that the baby might have a high medi-chlorian count, like Ani. He told me once he has the highest count in the history of the Jedi, practically three times as much as mine. So I decided to do some research. That's how I found out about that awful law. It almost makes me glad the Jedi are gone. They want everyone to be emotionless droids! No love, no attachments, no possessions, no feelings whatsoever! They don't realize that without love none of us would even be here!"

"Wow Padme, I didn't know that was such a sore spot for you," Sola said, shocked by her sisters outburst.

"That's okay. My opinion on the Jedi changed greatly after marrying Ani. It made me realize how strict they really are. They never saw how you have to change in order to survive. Everything has to change eventually, but they refuse to let go! That's why there gone. Inability to change," Padme said.

"That's quite an opinion Padme. Now tell me, why did you want to now your medi-chlorian count?" Jobal asked

"I told you it's silly," she replied.

"Come on tell us, I'm curious," Sola insisted.

"Well, when I married Anakin I learned a bit about how Jedi dream. They say they don't really dream but, I know they do. Anakin has dreams from time to time. And most of them come true. He says they look extremely real, that sometimes he can't even tell he's dreaming. And… I had a dream like that last night. About a Jedi. In fact, I've had them all my life. They're all about this one human Jedi boy. He's got curly brown hair, and brown eyes, and he's a little short.

"Do you know his name?" Sola asked curiously.

"Preston, Preston Rabineer." Suddenly, there was a loud clang, making Padme and Sola jump.

"Ooops! Clumsy me! Please Padme, continue," Jobal said quickly.

"Yea, like what was this last dream about?" Sola asked quickly.

"Well, the Jedi Temple was being attacked by a troop of clones. He escaped, but barely," she said, conveniently leaving out the fight with Anakin. She had decided that they didn't really need to know about that yet.

"Wow. So what did Anakin say about them?"

"I haven't told him about them yet."

"What! Why not?!" Sola and Jobal said at the same time.

"You want to know why? What would you do if you hadn't seen your husband in about four months?" Padme asked. Sola opened her mouth to answer.

"That was a rhetorical question! But I for one wouldn't be telling him about some dream I'd had. But I will tell him. He's had visions; maybe he'll be able to help. And there was another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Yes dear what is it?" Jobal asked.

"Anakin and I were talking, and I was thinking it was time we head off to my place in Varykino."

"But Padme, the babies are going to come any day now! Is it really such a good idea to travel now?" Jobal protested.

"They aren't due for another month. And we were hoping to leave at the end of the week."

"Padme, they aren't going to stay in there for another whole month! Twins come early!"

"Mom, I know you're worried, but Varykino is my only real home other than here, and I feel like a burden here."

"You're not a burden sweetie!"

"You won't even let me clean up the plate I dropped! Mom, I'm sorry, but you know what, we'll come for dinner later on, and we will definitely call when I go into labor okay. Anakin and I both need people who have been through this before, okay? Besides, Anakin needs to start working on the nursery. I'm sorry, but I really feel like I need to go home," Padme said, walking out the door and ending the discussion. Once she was sure Padme was out of earshot, Sola turned to Jobal.

"So, what are you going to tell her about Preston?"

"Same thing I have for the last twenty-seven years. Nothing."

"But Mom you have to tell her! It's best she hears it from you, but if you don't tell her soon, I will!"

"Sola please don't! I will tell her… just not now."

"You had better," Sola replied. Little did they know that Padme was right outside the door, listening to their every word.


	12. Confrontations

Disclaimer: So I don't own STAR WARS, that doesn't mean I can't play with it

Disclaimer: So I don't own STAR WARS, that doesn't mean I can't play with it!

Anakin and Padme were packing their things for the next day. They'd be leaving for Varykino tomorrow. All the while, Anakin couldn't help but feel like something was bothering Padme. She'd seemed distant the past few days. The look that told you she was thinking about something seemed to be permanently etched on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips were pursed and in the shape of a small frown.

"Alright, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Nothing huh?"

"Nothing."

"Padme, don't lie. I'm your husband, and I used to be a Jedi. I know when you're lying. Something is bothering you."

"Am I really that obvious?" she asked in defeat.

"Only to those who know you best. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well okay. When you lead the siege on the Temple, you came across another Knight who started attacking you because he knew you… killed the younglings," she said softly, almost afraid someone else would hear. He looked at her with shock on his face.

"You had the advantage, you made eye contact, and you hesitated. And then he ran."

"How did you know?" he asked, ashamed she had seen him in his worst hour.

"Because… I saw it in a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds ridiculous but, I'm positive it's because of the Force," she said. He sat down on the bed, pondering over this.

"I guess it makes sense. The twins are both obviously very strong in the Force. Perhaps carrying them gives you a deeper than normal connection."

"You see that's just it. This isn't the first dream I've had about Preston."

"Preston?" Anakin said, with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"That was his name. Preston. I've had these dreams all my life, but until you came back into my life… I didn't think they were real. But you just proved to me that they are. And don't worry about Preston. You're my Jedi Knight, not him," she replied. He looked away, saddened.

"Not anymore," he said quietly.

"Oh, Ani, I'm sorry. I forgot! Force of habit," she said, moving over to hug him.

"I know. Shame though, I always liked it when you called me that," he said with a cocky smile.

"Well, Jedi or not, you'll always be my knight," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before returning to her packing. But Anakin could tell she was still holding back. There was something else irritating her.

"So what else is bugging you?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Padme, must we repeat this again?"

"No," she said sighing. "Two days ago, I told Mom and Sola about my dream. After I left the room, I heard Sola ask Mom what she was going to tell me about Preston. She said, and I quote 'The same thing I have for the last twenty-seven years. Nothing.' They know who Preston is and they've been hiding it from me my entire life. And for the life of me, I can't figure out why!"

"Huh. Do you know what his last name was?"

"Rabineer. Why?"

"How do you spell that, do you know?"

"R-A-B-I-N-E-E-R. Once again, why?"

"Just a theory. I'll tell you if I'm right. But, right now I think you should talk to your mother. Whatever this is, I think you probably have the right to know. Especially if I'm right."

"You know what? You're right; I need to talk to her. She should tell me what's going on. It's been driving me crazy! I'm gonna go talk to her right now. And if she won't talk, I'll go to dad, because I'm sure he knows to. And as a last resort, I'm going to Sola. She thinks I should know, but she wants mom to tell me. I think that's the only reason she hasn't done it herself. Thanks Ani."

"No problem angel," he said as she started to walk out of the room.

"He had your eyes."

"What?"

"It's true. He had the same big brown eyes as you do. It unsettled me. It… I just couldn't do it. They reminded me of the very reason I was doing it in the first place! You, and our babies, one of which will hopefully have your beautiful eyes. That's why he's still alive Padme. I just thought you should know that," Anakin explained. Padme walked away, more confused than ever.

"Oh good, you're all in here," Padme said as she walked into the kitchen. Sola, Ruwee, and Jobal were all in there talking.

"Yes dear, is something wrong?"

"Yes mother, something is very wrong." The whole family got looks on their faces that said they knew she wasn't kidding. Padme only called her parents mother or father when she was angry with them. Really, angry with them.

"Padme what is it?"

"You three have been hiding something from me. And you've been doing it my entire life."

"Padme, what are you talking about?" Sola asked.

"I heard you the other day. You and Mom, talking about Preston," Padme answered. Instantly, her family's expressions changed. She could see it in their eyes they knew that they were busted. The jig was up.

"Tell me what you know about Preston right now." They stayed silent.

"Well…I'm waiting…Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll just leave!"

"Padme wait!" Jobal called out. Padme turned around to see her mother distraught and visually torn over what to do.

"What's with all the yelling?" Anakin said, storming in.

"Anakin, Padme… both of you should… sit down. It's a long story," Jobal said.


	13. The Truth

Disclaimer: STAR WARS

Disclaimer: STAR WARS. I own it!... **JUST KIDDING!!**

Padme and Anakin sat down as Jobal paced the kitchen floor. Padme had been wondering what she knew about Preston for days now, and now she was finally going to tell them. The pacing continued, with Jobal walking around in circles now.

"MOM! Would you stop that please and just tell us already! Or at least stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!"

"Okay, okay," her mother replied. "I'm just… not at all sure how to tell you this."

"I'll do it," Sola offered.

"No! You said it yourself. It's best if she hears it from me," Jobal retorted. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"About twenty-seven years ago, I went into premature labor. And let me tell you, I was scared as hell. Sola had been born on time, I thought, why should this one be any different? It was hours after my water broke that it was all over. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl… and a wonderful baby boy," Jobal paused and looked up to see their reactions. Padme just sat their, almost unable to process that information.

"Padme… and Preston…I was so, scared. I knew I was pregnant with twins, but until then, I had no idea how much risk was added onto the pregnancy since there was two. I didn't know twins came early. For a month, you and Preston were in the N.I.C.U. And I was in a hospital bed for about two weeks. They did tests, they took blood, and all the while there were other babies in there too. They got the same amount of treatment and care, some actually got more! But I swear everyday a new one was gone. But you both lived. You both got bigger and bigger. You became just like any other normal babies. And I was relieved. But little did I know that someone had already tested your medi-chlorian counts. On the day I got to finally bring you home, the doctors told me the counts. Ten-thousand for you… and fifteen-thousand for your brother. I had no idea what that meant. And then they told me. The Jedi had a legal right to take Preston away. And they would probably want you too. I begged them, and pleaded them to just keep your medi-chlorians a secret. But they said it was against the law. They suggested that I just give Preston to the Jedi now. But I refused. I brought you both home and for five months, everything was perfect. And then the Jedi came. When I begged for them to just, let me keep Preston, they showed no emotion at all. They just… stood there and said that I had no choice and neither did they. After that, well, I think I never let you out of my sight, almost afraid they'd decide to take you too. And it was strange… you cried for what must have been a month. Nothing would be wrong with you most of the time, you'd just… cry. It was almost as if you knew he was gone. Every year, on your birthday, I'd try to figure out how Preston was doing. For the first few years they said he was fine, in good health. But when you turned five, he just seemed to have disappeared. They said they had no record of any one with the name Naberrie at the time. Any one else would have thought the worst but I knew he was alive. But I thought I'd never find out if he was going to stay alive. Until you told me about your dream. I was happy, ecstatic he was alive… but I couldn't say anything... So now you know."

For the longest time Padme just sat there, staring at her family. They all seemed to be saddened and almost ashamed they had kept this a secret for so long. It all seemed so unreal. It felt like forever before she said anything.

"I was going to tell you when you turned thirteen, but then you became the Princess of Theed. I was afraid you'd use your position to find him, and then you'd be heart broken when they wouldn't even let you talk to him, or even know how he's doing. It's what they did to me, I had no doubt they'd do it to you." The silence continued. It almost seemed deafening.

"How… how could you?"

"Padme,"

"How could you not have told me?! He might be safe right now! Instead of running around, looking for a place to hide, we could have helped him! But you just decided to keep this a secret from me! How could any of you do that?! And now, odds are, he's going to be found by the damned Empire and killed! I can't believe any of you! Especially you Mom! All my life, I felt like… something, some part of me, was missing. And you decided not to tell me about my TWIN BROTHER! When were you going to tell me? NEVER!"

"Padme, I,"

"You now what, just don't okay. There is no excuse, for keeping this from me. So don't even try! I am glad I'm leaving tomorrow! That way, I don't have to talk to you!" Padme said angrily as she stormed off into her room. For awhile, Jobal just stood there, looking at the place where Padme had stood. And then she sat down, and slowly started to cry. Anakin was still there, not sure what to do.

"Its… it's just the hormones. She…she's only so upset because of the hormones," Jobal tried to explain to herself.

"You know what, you go ahead and tell yourself that," Anakin said. "But pregnant our not, she'd still be pretty damn angry right now. You could have told her at any time, but you waited until you were backed into a corner!"

"She-she'll still call right? When the babies come, she'll still want us to be there, right?" Jobal asked, still crying.

"I'm sure she'll have calmed down by then, but I can't guarantee that she'll have completely forgiven you. And I wouldn't blame her if she hasn't." And with that, Anakin left to try and comfort Padme.

Padme was in a similar state as her mother, crying on her bed. She couldn't remember ever being so angry at her family before. The same words were still flying through her head. 'How could they?'

"Angel, are you alright?" Anakin said, walking in.

"Not really," she said, wiping away a few stray tears. "Bet your theory didn't come anywhere close to this huh?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I suspected he was related to you, but I never thought that he'd be your twin. That's just too much."

"So, why did you want to know how his last name is spelled?"

"Part of my theory. And that part was right on the money."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here I'll show you," he said, taking a piece of paper to write on. He wrote down Rabineer, and then Naberrie below it. Then, he connected the letters, until every one had a line connecting it to another.

"It's an anagram," Padme said in realization.

"I know. The Jedi did this so that they wouldn't find out about their families. But in case they should decide to quit and want to know about them, it'd be fairly easy to find them," Anakin explained.

"Of course. They were worried about people like mom, calling to see if their kids were alright. It makes perfect sense. They're even more heartless than I thought though. Not even telling families if their kids were okay! What's the harm in that?!"

"I don't really know. The only reason they didn't change my name was because I was already nine. That and, what in the world could they have done with Skywalker?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Padme smiled at the joke, but the tears continued to fall slowly.

"If he dies… I'm going to see it Ani. I'll see it in a dream. And I don't know if I could handle that. I don't think I could," she said. At that, the tears fell more freely as she cried into his shoulder. Anakin put his arms around her, hoping it would help, if only a little.

Preston sat down in the alley, meditating. He had been hiding out in Coruscant for what must have been at least two weeks. He had barely had anything to drink, and had been forced to wear some old torn clothes he'd found in the garbage, afraid his robes would give himself away to anyone who saw him. All he had left to do in his spare time, when he wasn't begging, was meditate. He had hoped the Force would give him some sort of clue as to where other Jedi were hiding.

And then he felt it. A big bright spot in the Force. He was sure that if it was real light, it would blind him with its intensity. The feeling swept through him, making him feel at peace for the first time in two weeks. He almost felt as if everything would be all right. 'I've got to find that bright spot. It's got to be coming from some sort of living thing.' He could almost hear the Force telling him to go there.

"Well, looks like I'm heading to Naboo."

**A/N: Congrats to all those who figured out Preston was Padme's twin brother taken by the Jedi. Special congrats to Jedi Daughter 1 for figuring out the anagram and special, special congrats to those who figured it out, but decided not to ruin it for the idiots who didn't! (No offense guys but I made it kind of obvious! Curly brown hair, big brown eyes, anagrammed name, the list goes on!) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Don't worry, this story will continue! (as long as I don't get grounded from the computer for some strange reason)**


	14. Almost Home

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS… Okay so I ran out of funny stuff to say! Help me!

"Aunt Padme, Uncle Ani, do you guys hafta go?" Pooja asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but yes. Ani has to start working on the babies' rooms," Padme said, giving her youngest niece a big hug. When they pulled apart, the little girl curiously put her hand on Padme's stomach. She had seen her mom do it, and was wondering what the attraction was. Then she felt it.

"I felt the one of the babies kick!" she exclaimed. Padme smiled at the innocent little girl.

"Aunt Padme…" Ryoo started, "when are we gonna se you again?"

"Oh don't worry honey. This isn't going to be like before. You'll se me very, very soon, okay. When the babies are born, okay?" Padme answered, giving a hug to her older niece as well. Anakin was saying his goodbyes has well.

"Bye Anakin. It was nice havin' another guy around here," Darred said.

"What about me? I'm a guy!" Ruwee said feeling insulted.

"You don't want to be a guy with us," Darred replied.

"Yes I do. You guys are the only sons I've got!" Ruwee responded. Padme scowled at the statement.

"Err… the only ones I've ever known."

"So you want us to talk with you about having sex with your daughters?" Anakin said.

"ANAKIN!" Padme said, smacking him in the chest. Anakin only laughed.

"I withdraw my argument," Ruwee said. "Take care of my baby girl Anakin."

"Of course sir."

"Well goodbye Ani," Sola said.

"Don't call me Ani."

"Why not? You let Padme and the girls call you Ani!"

"Well when the girls say it, it's cute. And when Padme says it, well let's just say Padme gets to call me whatever she wants."

"Okay fine. Goodbye Nerf-herder then!" Sola responded. Anakin just smiled.

"Goodbye Sola."

"I'll miss you guys. Come on Ani, it's a long trip."

"Alright." They all waved goodbye as Anakin and Padme got into the speeder. As they drove off, Jobal went inside quickly. Ruwee followed her, knowing something was wrong.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just, just wish we didn't have to say goodbye while she's still angry at us. I don't want her to still be angry when the babies come."

"I know you don't honey. But you have to give her time. She's upset with us, and quite frankly she has every right to be. This was a big secret that we should have told her sooner. But she'll come around. And when the babies come, she will want us there. Don't worry."

"I know. But until she does… it feels like I lost both my babies," Jobal said as she started to cry again, this time into her husbands shoulder. He let her cry, because she had every right to be upset as well. This was the biggest fight they'd ever had with Padme, and one of the few. He just hoped he had been right when he said she'd come around.

* * *

"It feels so good to be here again!" Padme said as they walked onto the porch hand in hand.

"I know. It all started here," Anakin replied as they stopped to look at the view. Padme smiled as she realized it looked just like it did the day of their firs kiss.

"It looks exactly the same, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. Everything else has changed so much… it's nice to know that some things stay the same."

"Ani, things have to change. People need to adapt. The world around us is changing every second of every day."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to like it."

"Well, I know a few good changes that you like."

"Oh yeah, name three!" Anakin dared her. Padme just smiled.

"Well, the Clone Wars have ended, and that is certainly a welcomed change."

"That's one."

"The babies are certainly a big change, but they're welcomed and loved already."

"That's two."

"And last, but certainly far from least, I changed my mind about you. I ignored my feelings at first, but that changed."

"That's three," Anakin said with a smile.

"See, changes aren't bad. Although I'll admit. It is comforting to know that some things haven't changed yet," she said smiling back.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Anakin asked. Padme giggled at the question

"Hmm, kind of. But I think I need my memory refreshed."

"Aaah well, do you remember this?" he asked as his hand trailed a light path across her arm.

"Maybe."

"Or this?" he continued, as his fingers trailed up her arm and on her back.

"Vaguely."

"Or, what bout this?" he said as his face started to lower towards hers.

"Oh now this, I remember," she said smiling.

"Promise you won't pull away like last time," he said as he continued to lean down.

"Promise," she replied as her eyes slowly closed. Their lips met, and once again, everything else was forgotten.

* * *

"Identification and tickets please," the ticket collector said.

"You don't need my tickets and identification," Preston said, waving his hand in front of the other mans face.

"I don't need your tickets and identification."

"I may board the ship."

"You may board the ship."

"Works every time," Preston muttered to himself. After yesterdays brush with the star of the Force (as he liked to call it) he had forced himself to use the Force to get some food and some okay clothing. He had been told to never use mind tricks for selfish reasons, but he reminded himself that he needed clothing and food to survive. But he did feel a little guilty about taking a free ride to Naboo. But he felt even guiltier about what had happened to the younglings at the Temple, knowing he could have prevented it. 'If I had just told Skywalkers secret, I would have been able to stop this whole thing.' He could remember those dreams he'd had for as long as he could remember about the Senator of Naboo. He had seen every birthday she'd ever had. He'd seen her coronation when she became Princess of Theed, and later on Queen of Naboo. She'd seen the first time she met Skywalker. He'd seen her meet him again ten years later. And of course he'd seen many things after that. Their first kiss, his declaration of love, and hers. And of course he'd seen the wedding ceremony. For days he contemplated whether he should tell the Council. He knew now he should have. But three years ago, he just couldn't bring himself to reveal their secret. Although he had also witnessed nights where the Senator cried because she missed her husband, he also saw those nights when she met up with him again after months (not everything thank the Force, but enough to know what would go on after the dream ended). He had seen her when she found out she was pregnant, and when she told Anakin. He had heard him say that without her, he wouldn't have been able to fight the War that he would have given up fighting long ago. And Preston knew, if he revealed their secret to the Council, the Republic would lose one of its greatest heroes, and possibly even lose the war. But now, he desperately wish he had told them. 'Maybe then I wouldn't be the last of the Jedi.'

" Attention passengers. We are about to take off and go into hyperspace. Please turn off all electronic devices and stay strapped in until you are told. We will reach Naboo in 7 standard hours."


	15. Home at Last

Disclaimer: Own STAR WARS, I do not.

"Attention passengers, we are about to come out of hyperspace and land on Naboo. Please turn all electronic devices off and return to your seats and buckle up. We will be on Naboo shortly. Thank-you."

Preston sighed as buckled himself back up. It had been a long ride, and he wasn't sure what he'd do when he landed. All he knew was that he had to find the star. If it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Hey Ani, could I ask you a question," Padme asked.

"Sure angel, what is it?" he replied

"Why did I have dreams about Preston?" she asked. Anakin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because he's your twin brother."

"Ani, lots of people have twins, but they don't have dreams about them!" Anakin sighed. He had thought she had figured it out, but Padme didn't know much about the Force.

"Ani answer me please."

"It's because of your Force-bond. People who are important to each other, who care about the other, and have a connection to the Force, have a connection with another. A Master and his or her Padawan have a Force-bond. You and I have a Force bond."

"But you and I don't have dreams about each other."

"I've had many a dream about you while I was at war Padme. Very nice ones too."

"Not those dreams you bantha brain. Real dreams!"

"Padme I've had those too."

"Yeah, but you've got a much bigger connection to the Force than I do."

"Padme, I really don't know how else to explain this. He is your brother, and not only that, your twin. I've been doing research on twins, as I'm sure you have, ever since we found out you were pregnant with two. And I've found out, that while all siblings have a bond to each other, twins have an even stronger one. They're usually best friends from birth. I mean all their lives there would be someone there, your exact age, which goes through almost all the same problems you do."

"But I didn't get that chance!"

"Yes I know, but both you and Preston are very strong in the Force. Your mom even said that you cried for a month after they took him away. Even then you had a special connection to him, and it will never go away," he tried to explain. She sighed in slight frustration.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm going to bed okay."

"Alright, I'll clean up."

"Be careful."

"Angel, I'll be fine. It's no big deal," he argued. She just shook her head and smiled, remembering the last time he tried to clean up after dinner. It didn't go well.

* * *

Preston stopped his long walk once again to pull strength from the Force. He had been walking for hours, following that path he knew would lead him to the Force's star. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'I don't even know if that was real. I hadn't eaten in days when I had that little 'epiphany' of mine.' And that's when he saw it. A beautiful house not too far away. And he swore he could hear someone saying to him, '_GO THERE!_' 'This is it. The star is in that house!' He just knew it was true. He started to run as fast as he could, forgetting how tired he had been only moments ago. Knowing how close he was gave him hope and renewed strength. He quietly climbed onto the porch, being sure to be quiet as a mouse. He crept up to the window and was shocked by what he saw. 'Padme!' And so it was. Padme was fast asleep, propped up against the pillows, her pregnancy obvious. She looked so much more peaceful than in his dreams. Suddenly, he realized he was in the room now, having climbed through the window in a daze. He was standing right over her bed. Then he heard her give off a quiet moan in her sleep, and her eyes started to flutter. 'No, don't wake up! Don't wake up!' He sent calming waves to her through the Force, suggesting her to stay asleep. It was no use.

"Preston?"


	16. Twin Talk

"Preston?" Padme said in a daze has she woke up. Preston stared at her for what seemed like forever before responding.

"How do you know my name?"

"My dreams," she said quietly. "But what I don't know is what you're doing here. How did you get from Coruscant to Naboo? Without getting killed?"

"I-I-I, I took transport. Used a mind trick or two. Did you say you had dreams about me?" Padme nodded.

"I, I've had dreams about you too. But I don't know why. I can't believe you're the star."

"Star?"

"Yeah. A few days ago I was meditating, and I felt this amazing bright spot in the Force. I could tell it was coming from Naboo. So I came here. I've been calling it the star of the Force. It was you and your baby."

"Babies."

"Babies?"

"I'm pregnant with twins," she said smiling, than laughed. "You know this is the first time we've ever met, but we've been talking like we've known each other forever."

"Well, I feel like I've known you forever. I've had dreams too Padme. Of all the most important moments of your life. And I have absolutely no idea why… I even talked to Master Yoda about it once. I didn't tell them who the dreams were about, or any of your little secrets." Padme gasped.

"So you know?" she said quietly, looking down and away from him.

"Yeah. I knew I should have told, but… I just couldn't do it. I realized the Republic would lose its greatest hero, and you would be miserable. So I didn't. I just told Yoda I was having these dreams. He said that our destinies were intertwined."

"More than you know," Padme said.

"What do you mean?"

"Preston, I'm," Padme started.

"Hey Padme, I…" Anakin walked in, his eyes bugging out. He could clearly see a man standing over Padme. But he couldn't see his face. "WHAT THE HELL! GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU PERVERT!!" And with that, Anakin jumped over the bed, tackling the 'mysterious stranger'. He kneed him in the groin, and then punched him in the stomach and face.

"ANI STOP! IT'S PRESTON STOP!" Padme yelled at him. Anakin looked down at the man he was beating the crap out of. It was Preston. A bleeding Preston who was doubling over in pain from the hit to his crouch and gasping for breathe from the punch in the stomach. Anakin picked him up and placed him on a chair, figuring he'd had enough.

"Why the hell is HE here?"

"He said he felt me this 'star' in the Force, and that he's been looking for it for days now. He felt me and the babies Ani." Anakin looked down to examine the damage he'd caused. He knew Mrs. Naberrie would freak if she found out about this. He did not want to see her angry. He placed his hand on Preston's nose to stop the bleeding using a healing technique Obi-Wan had taught him. Suddenly, Preston lifted his foot and kicked Anakin in the crouch and spat at him.

"Murderer! Don't touch me!" Preston yelled at him. Anakin got up, recovering quickly.

"Listen, I regret what happened at the Temple, really I do. And I'd take it back if I could, but I can't, okay. Although I will admit, I deserved that," he said catching his breath.

"You deserve to get castrated with a dull butter knife!"

"Stop it please! Just stop!" Padme yelled. Both men stopped to turn to her. They had forgotten she was even in the room.

"Ani I need to talk to Preston. Alone. There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

"Of course," Anakin said, getting up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "He knows about us huh? He had the dreams too?" Padme nodded.

"Does he know about you two?" he asked in a low whisper so Preston wouldn't hear. Padme shook her head this time.

"Okay, I'll be right outside." He walked out, leaving the two alone. Preston watched him leave, anger on his face

"Why are you still with him?" he asked angrily. "You know what he did! Why didn't you leave?"

"You want to know why? Because the Anakin you fought that night in the temple, the Anakin that killed all those people wasn't really Anakin. It was a man twisted by an evil monster and the dark side, who was afraid of losing everything. But the Anakin I know, the Anakin I fell in love with, is still in there. But if I go, he'll disappear. That evil man will take over and his anger will make him do even more damage than he has already. He needs me right now, and I refuse to leave him at his darkest hour. I took vows, that through better or for worse, I'd stay with him. And I'm keeping those vows. I didn't expect you to understand. Anyone else would have left. But I know Anakin better than anyone. And I know what he needs to help him overcome this," Padme explained. Preston nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"Okay. I guess I get that. But could you tell me what it is I don't know?" he asked. Padme took a deep breath not sure where to begin.

"Preston, if you've had dreams about me, you know about my family of course, right?"

"Yes," he said smiling. "They're great people. The galaxy could use more people like them, especially at times like these."

"Well, yesterday they told me something. Something that I never would have expected. I'm angry that they kept this a secret for so long. They told me that, I have a twin brother that the Jedi took away from us when we were only six months old. They wanted to keep him but there is a law that allows the Jedi to just take babies away if their medi-chlorian count is higher than 12,000. They took you away. Preston you're my twin brother. They changed your last name so my parents couldn't find you. That's why we had dreams about each other. We're twins," Padme explained. She looked at him to see what his reaction would be. Preston looked at her for the longest time as he processed the information.

"They, they told me my parents gave me up willingly. Why would they lie? Why would tell me that?" he said with disbelief in his voice

"Because they wanted your only loyalties to be with them. If you had known that your parents not only loved you and wanted you, but that they were forced to give you up, you would have ended up hating the Jedi. You would have quit. Maybe you would have stayed, but they had no way of knowing that."

"So Darred and Anakin. They're my brothers-in-law." Padme nodded.

"And you and Sola are my sisters."

"And Ryoo and Pooja are your nieces, and my babies are your nieces or nephews or niece and nephew. And my parents are your parents. You have a family that loves you and cares about you and will be absolutely thrilled to know that not only are you okay, but you're here with us." Preston smiled widely.

"I have a family. I have a family. I'm a brother. And an uncle. And… I would very much like to meet my family."

"That can be arranged. Now listen here. You need a nice shower or bath of some sort, and you need something to eat, and we've got plenty of room in the house for you to stay as long as you need to. And Anakin could probably use some help with the nursery. So please, please stay with us. I know you don't have anywhere to go."

"Yes, I'd love to stay," Preston replied as he got up to help Padme off the bed. Once she was up, she hugged him as tight as she possibly could, and even started to cry a little. Preston hugged her back gently.

"I feel like I'm really home for the first time in my life," he said

"That's because you are," Padme replied as they started to walk out.

"Sooo, how much of me and Anakin did you see in those dreams of yours?" she asked shyly. Preston laughed, understanding her worry.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. I mean, I saw you kiss him but that's just about it," he answered. Padme sighed in relief, glad her most private moments were still her own.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that," she said with a yawn. "Listen, I'm going back to bed. The kitchen is right over there. Just don't kill my husband. He's made some mistakes, but he really is a good guy and he wishes he could change it. I know you're not going to be able to forgive him right away but you will eventually. And could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for my sister."

"Don't tell Mom and Dad about what he did. They don't know. I don't know what they'd do if they did. And definitely don't tell Sola. In fact, please just don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise Padme. I won't tell."

**A/N: Coming soon, Anakin and Preston talk to each other and the Naberries head to Varykino for a dinner they'll never forget!(not necessarily in next chapter) Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. I'm almost to a hundred reviews! Woohoo!**


	17. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS.

Preston walked over to the cooling unit with his head down, so he wouldn't have to look at Anakin's face. His brother-in-law was an evil murdering Sith Lord and he accepted that. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Preston. We need to talk," Anakin said quietly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure whatever you have to say will be very interesting," Preston replied as he grabbed some shurra fruit.

"Listen, I know nothing excuses what I did. And I know that it'll take a while for you to forgive me, but just hear me out okay? About three months ago, I saw Padme for the first time in four months. I was so happy to see her again and I got the best news of my life!"

"She told you she was pregnant, yes. I saw that. I saw her when she found out herself. She was shocked, and quite frankly scared. But happy at the same time. A lot like you were."

"I was not scared."

"Oh yes you were. The Holonet may call you 'The Hero with no Fear' but you and I both know you're afraid of a lot of things. Change being number three, death, being number two, and loss of loved ones being number one."

"Oh, so you think that just because you've had dreams about Padme's life and I happened to be in a few of them, that you've got me all figured out?"

"Oh Force no. There are a lot of things about you that I don't understand. Like why you turned to the dark side," Preston snapped back, all the while repeating Padme's words in his head. 'Don't kill him, don't kill him.'

"I was getting to that," Anakin said, taking a deep breath. "The night after Padme told me, I had a dream, a vision. It was about her. I saw her die in childbirth. She was in so much pain and I couldn't help her. It was eating away at me. I needed to find some way to save her. And then an opportunity presents itself. I found out that the dark side had the ability to save people from death. So I took it. I submersed myself in the dark side, convinced it was the only way to unlock the power to save Padme and the baby. My mind was no longer my own. I was told to show no mercy. I was manipulated. I made a mistake. Palpatine lied to me. Even if the dark side does have the ability to save people from dieing he doesn't know how!" Anakin said angrily. He took a deep breath and continued.

"And then Padme went into premature labor. It scared me back to my senses. I was doing everything he said, and yet she almost died anyway. In fact I'm positive it made things worse. But Padme has been helping me, even without realizing it. Just being with her, 'the star of the Force' makes me feel so at peace. I've been throwing off the dark side a little. But I have to keep using it or Palpatine will catch on and figure out I'm not really on his side. I regret what happened. I wish I could change it. I don't deserve all the good things that have happened to me. I know you won't forgive me, but please understand me."

It was silent for a long time. Preston thought over everything Anakin had said not sure quite how to react.

"You're right… I don't forgive you. But I'll tell you when I do."

"Thank you. That's all I ask. Oh and when you meet your Mom, could you not tell her that I almost beat you up? I mean I had a good reason, and I didn't know it was you but… angry Naberrie woman are to be feared," Anakin said with a smile.

"Well I guess it depends on how everything goes. It would make for interesting table conversation," Preston said smiling back. "Where can I find an extra room to crash?"

"The door at the end of the hall. Sleep tight Preston."

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapter. But it just seemed like the perfect place to end, and there really was nothing else to add. NEXT CHAPTER: Padme and Preston find out more about each other, and more dreams that are all too real are seen.**


	18. Invitations and Nurseries

Padme sat in front of the holophone, tapping her fingers on the table

Padme sat in front of the holophone, tapping her fingers on the table. She had been putting this off all day. She knew she had to call her parents, or at least Sola and tell them, or invite them for dinner, or something! But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Hey Padme, are you okay?" Preston said walking into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Padme, I'm a Jedi and your twin. I can tell when you're lying," he responded. Padme laughed.

"Ani always says the same thing. With the exception of, he's my husband, not my twin. And you're right. I know I need to call our family but… I left on such a bad note. I was angry with them and I gave them the cold shoulder. What are they going to say when I invite them for dinner?"

"Well they're going to either accept the invitation or ask why and you'll say either, 'It's a surprise,' or 'I found Preston,'. Your choice."

"Yeah I know. Maybe I should call Sola. She really wanted to tell me. I'm not sure why she didn't. Maybe she was scared or something. It's not like Sola to keep secrets from anybody."

"Padme just get it over with. You know you have to eventually."

"Yeah I know. Just not right now? Why don't we talk? Like what have those dreams of yours told you about my life?"

"Well, I know you moved in with our grandma so you could be in the legislative youth program. I know that Palo kid was your first kiss. I know that Ian guy was your first serious relationship. I know that you became Princess of Theed at age twelve; Queen of Naboo at fourteen, and you became Senator after your second term. I know that you fell in love with Anakin but you fought it at first because you were scared, but you gave up after you thought you were both going to get killed, which you obviously didn't. You hate violence and so you're a pacifist. You've been fighting against the war since before it even started. And you love Anakin more than life itself and he returns your feelings, and that still scares you sometimes, but it makes you happy too." Padme stared at him for the longest time. It was unbelievable how much he knew already. "So what do you know about me.

"Well, I know that the Jedi changed your last name so Mom couldn't find you. I know that you built your first lightsaber when you were fifteen and you became a knight on our twenty-first birthday. You've always been fascinated with bugs while I've always been creeped out by them. You're afraid of needles though."

"You are too, and that doesn't leave this room," Preston interrupted with a stern look on his face. Padme laughed.

"Of course not. You're a great negotiator, second only to Master Kenobi himself. Your Jedi Master was Bantu Karin. And you were the best lightsaber duelist among the younglings."

"Yes well. That's all in the past now isn't it. The Jedi are gone."

"No they're not; they're just… underground for now. The Jedi will return Preston, but not as long as the Empire exists. And it won't stick around to long. I know it," she said smiling and grabbing her brother's hand comfortingly. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey do you know where Anakin is?"

"He's in the nursery still. He's been in there all day, building a rocking chair. He'd be done by now if he wasn't so obsessed about it being perfect. I keep telling him that, but he just says 'I want this thing to last a long time. Last thing I want is for it to break while Padme is rocking one of the twins to sleep!'! Honestly, I think the man worries too much."

"You should be happy your sister is in love with someone so protective of her," Padme said teasingly.

"You should be happy I haven't just called Mom and Dad myself. The longer you put this off, the more it will stress you out, and that's bad for the babies."

"I know, I know! I think I'll go talk to Anakin, see how he's doing on that chair."

"Now you're purposely avoiding it! Padme you have to do this."

"They will be invited to dinner. But that doesn't mean I have to be the one to invite them," she said with a smile. Preston knew exactly what she was thinking. He quietly followed her as she walked to the nursery.

"Hey Ani, Preston told me you were obsessing over the rocking chair."

"So what if I am?" Anakin retorted.

"There's a lot more to be done with the nursery and Preston isn't going to be able to do it all by himself while you keep working on a chair that's perfectly fine... And I need a favor," she said pouting.

"Anything for my angel. What do you need?"

"Just well… you know Preston wants to see Mom and Dad and Sola and Darred and the girls? Well, I've been trying to call them, but…"

"But what?"

"I can't do it. I'm still a little bitter about it I guess and I'm afraid I'll say something I'll regret later. So will you call them for me?" she said pleading with her eyes. Anakin smiled.

"Of course I will. When did you plan on having the dinner?"

"Two weeks from now?"

"Two weeks!" Preston said walking into the room. "Listen you might not be able to understand this, but I can't wait two weeks to meet my long lost family!"

"I know you want to meet them, but it's like I told Anakin, I'm afraid of talking to them. I might say something out of anger that I'll regret."

"Yeah and its perfect revenge for keeping me a secret from you isn't it?" Preston said angrily.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I mean for years, they kept my existence a secret from you. Now that you're the only ones that know I'm alive and okay and here with you, you're keeping me a secret from them!"

"I am not!" Padme replied trying to keep her cool.

"Maybe not consciously. But deep down you want to get back at them for what they did! And sub-consciously you're doing just that," he replied. Padme couldn't believe it. Not just that he was accusing her of doing something like that to get back at her family, but that it was really getting on her nerves. Normally she could keep her cool in even the most agonizingly annoying situations with all the slime-balls in politics that she had to work with every day, even during her pregnancy! But for some reason, none of that stood up to her brother just being… well her brother!

"Ugh! You are so impossible!" she said storming out of the room.

"I might not have any siblings but I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be that way!" Anakin called after her.

"NOT HELPING! JUST CALL MY PARENTS AND TELL THEM TO COME IN TWO WEEKS WHEN I CALM DOWN AND DON'T FEEL SO ANGRY AT THEM LIKE I DO NOW!" Padme yelled back from the bedroom, which was right next to the nursery. Preston's mouth hung open. In all his dreams, he'd never seen Padme lose her cool like that!

"Nice one brother dear!" Anakin said mockingly. "I have never seen Padme angry like that before. I mean never ever!"

"Shut up Vader! OW!" Preston reached up to his nose. It was bleeding.

"Don't you ever… EVER call me that EVER AGAIN NEEDLE BOY!"

"How did you know about that?" Preston said.

"You and Padme aren't the only ones who have a Force-bond. Sometimes, however rarely' we can talk to each other without even speaking. And other times, I can read her thoughts. Padme is usually pretty closed up, but around you and me, she feels like she can open up and just be herself without being judged. That's the only reason I can do it."

"Makes sense. And I'm sorry for calling you that. It was a mistake, and extremely insensitive. But what about Palpatine? Isn't that what he's going to call you?"

"Maybe, I dunno. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I'd been thinking of wearing some kind of mask while I'm doing… Imperial business, so no one would recognize the 'Hero with no Fear'. Separate my private life from my work life."

"Let me guess. Work is killing people right?"

"Would you just give it a rest?" Anakin said angrily before answering the question. "Probably. Palpatine said that after the babies were born, he was going to have me look for the remaining Jedi. He's already got people doing the investigation part. I'm going to have to be the one to do the 'arresting' part. Those pathetic excuses he's been calling 'Storm Troopers' would never stand a chance against a ten year old Padawan." Preston couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Storm Troopers? What about the Clones?"

"It's all some sort of plan to make the people love him even more. He's terminating all the clones so that millions of citizens can get jobs. Only thing is, only male humanoids are going to be enlisted. Apparently it's a Sith belief that humanoids are the purest of all life-forms."

"Of course. Why am I not surprised? My master wasn't a humanoid and he was one of the greatest Jedi who ever lived," Preston said forcefully.

"Hey, I don't hold up to that one. I know a lot of good aliens, with bigger hearts than a lot of humanoids I've met," Anakin said seriously, than adding, "Both figuratively and literally," he said smiling. Preston laughed again.

"Listen let's just start painting the room alright. White is way to boring. We need some kind of real bright color in here. Something that'll be gender neutral. Any ideas?"

"Yellow?"

"Meh."

"Purple."

"Ew."

"Lilac."

"That is purple."

"It's a light purple, and it happens to be Padme's favorite color."

"Well we're not painting Padme's room, we're painting the nursery."

"Okay, sheesh!"

**A/N: The next chapter will have the dinner in it I promise! And trust me; it'll be one of the best chapters in the story if not the most exciting! Totally worth the wait! And trust me it'll come soon! Oh and I thought it might be fun if you guys picked the color of the nursery since I can't think of anything good! It's just a small thing I thought you guys would have a little fun with. If you thinks its stupid that's okay just don't tell me! And remember, it's common knowledge that it's a fanfiction sin to read and not review! **


	19. Reunions and Questions

**A/N: Okay I planned on going with the color most of you suggested, but you guys went with the one color I hate. Light green. Blech. No offense to anyone, but that color just doesn't suit me. So I went with my favorite suggestion…**

Padme sat on the couch twirling her hair. Her family would be here at any minute and she was starting to get nervous. She was almost afraid of how they would react to finding out that Preston had been here the past few weeks. She hoped they wouldn't be too angry with her. 'Maybe they'll be so happy to see Preston they won't even be angry,' she thought.

She looked over at Preston, who was biting his fingernails. She knew what that meant.

"You're nervous," she said.

"No I'm not."

"Preston, you always bite your fingernails when you're nervous."

"Do not!" he said, then realizing he was biting his fingernails, pulled his hand from his mouth and repeated the statement. "Do not!" Padme raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

Anakin walked in and sat down next to Padme and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Preston stuck his finger in his open mouth, making a face. Padme stuck her tongue out at him. Then they heard a muffled voice.

"Can I ring the doorbell Mommy please?!"

"Of course you can sweetie." Anakin started to walk toward the door when Padme grabbed his arm.

"Let her ring the doorbell," she said. He smiled and nodded.

DING-DONG!

"Preston stay right here. I'll bring them in okay?" Padme said as she got up. She and Anakin both walked to the door.

"AUNT PADME! UNCLE ANI!" Ryoo and Pooja yelled before hugging the adults' legs. Padme giggled and kissed their heads.

"Hey sweetie. We're really glad you invited us for dinner. How's everything going?" Jobal asked quietly. Padme continued to smile.

"Everything's been great Mom and… I'm sorry for the way I treated you before we left."

"It's okay honey. I deserved it. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, although I imagine I would have gotten the same response no matter what."

"We're all sorry we didn't tell you," Sola said sincerely.

"Didn't tell her what?" Pooja asked.

"You'll see," Padme said smiling.

"See what?" Sola asked curiously.

"Come on guys. I've got a big surprise," she said and she led them into the family room. Preston looked up from where he was sitting and locked eyes with his mother. Everyone looked confused at first, but Jobal's eyes soon widened in recognition.

"Preston."

"Hi mom," he said getting up and walking towards the family. Everyone gasped, even the girls. Jobal started to cry.

"My baby boy!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her son for the first time in twenty-seven years. He stood there, shocked for a second, and then wrapped his arms around her as well. She squeezed tighter. He looked over at Padme, who raised her eyebrows when she heard his voice inside her head.

'_I can't breathe!'_

'_Just give her a minute,"_ she sent back to him smiling. He did so and kept hugging his mother, as a tear eventually escaped his eye. The tender moment seemed to go on forever.

"Mom."

"Yes sweetie."

"I can't breathe," Preston choked out. Jobal immediately let go and took a good look at her son.

"You look almost exactly like Ruwee did the day I met him," she said quietly. Ruwee smiled and stepped forward.

"It's like looking at a thirty year old picture," he said smiling and hugging his only son.

"Thanks Dad."

"Oooooh! Group hugs! I love group hugs!" Sola said, joining Ruwee and Preston. Jobal laughed and joined in the hug as well. Ryoo and Pooja shrugged and went to join the hug too. It was the perfect little scene.

"I'm glad you guys are happy. He's been looking forward to finally really meeting you all forever. But I kept him and Anakin busy by having them paint the nursery a pretty sky blue. It's done now, you guys want to see?"

"OOH, I DO!"

* * *

"So, you're our uncle?" Pooja said to Preston.

"Yep."

"And you're a Jedi?"

"Yep," Preston answered again. Pooja turned to look at Sola, Padme, and Jobal.

"Okay, are there any other secret Jedi uncles we have that we should know about?" she said in exasperation. Everyone burst into laughter. Pooja pouted and crossed her arms, upset no one took her seriously.

"I WAS SERIOUS!!"

"Oh we're sorry sweetheart. No, we're all positive, you don't have anymore secret Jedi uncles, we swear," Sola said catching her breath. Pooja continued to pout.

"Um, Pooja, Ryoo."

"Yes Uncle Pres!" Pooja said, using her new nickname for Preston.

"You guys can't tell anyone I used to be a Jedi, okay."

"Why not?" Ryoo asked.

"It's a long story, okay sweetie?" he explained. Both girls pouted at this answer, but thought it best not to ask any more questions. Their newest uncle looked sad whenever he talked about the Jedi, and they wanted him to like them.

"Hey I've got a question," Pooja said in all seriousness.

"How'd the babies get inside Aunt Padme?" Sola bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from smiling. Anakin made no attempt to hide his amusement, but next to him, Padme immediately started to blush.

"Did Uncle Anakin cut her open with his lightsaber and put 'em there or something?"

That was it. Everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of Ryoo and Pooja who clearly did not get why it was so funny, and Padme who started to hide her face in her hands.

"You could say that!" Sola said, still laughing.

"SOLA! You're awful!" Padme yelled at her sister.

"What I say?" Pooja asked, upset that no one ever seemed to take her seriously around here.

"We're sorry sweetheart," Darred said catching his breath. "Mommy and I will tell you when you're older okay?"

"But I wanna know now!"

"We will tell you when you're older," he said firmly, finally regaining his composure.

"Fine."

For awhile things were silent, as everyone continued to eat. But before long, Ryoo and Pooja started to ask Preston more questions about his adventures as a Jedi. Anakin smiled, remembering being asked the same questions during his first dinner as an official member of the Naberrie family.

"Padme, are you okay?" Jobal asked. Padme's face was scrunched up in pain. But soon it returned to it's normal cool facade.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine a few seconds ago," Anakin said. "You looked like you were in pain."

"I'm fine," she said firmly as she started to eat again. But no one was fooled. While they ate, everyone at the table kept their eyes on Padme, waiting. About ten minutes later, the look of pain shot across her face again.

"Padme you are not okay! You're in pain, I can tell" Preston said.

"No I'm no…aaaaaaah!"

"Padme!" Anakin said reaching over to her. She was holding back tears.

"Alright, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" she said loudly.

"What's wrong with Aunt Padme?" Pooja asked her mother worriedly.

"I think she's having contractions," Sola answered. Pooja and Ryoo just gave her a blank look.

"It means the babies are coming."

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Ryoo asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately yes. And it's only going to get worse."

"WORSE!" Padme shouted. "How could it possibly get worse?"

"Let's not worry about that right now okay? Let's just get you to the speeder," Anakin said lifting Padme into his arms and sprinting for the speeder. Everyone ran outside as quickly as they could.

"Mommy. Aunt Padme is gonna be okay, right?" Sola looked down and smiled as they continued to run for the family speeder.

"She's gonna be just fine. I promise."

"Try telling that to Uncle Ani. He looks like he's gonna have a heart attack!" Ryoo said. And she was right. Anakin knew that this was real this time. The babies were coming and soon. Padme was in a lot of pain and he couldn't do anything to help her but hold her hand through it all.

"Ani," Padme said looking up at him. "You can put me down now. I can get in the speeder myself."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Not right now. Now put me down." Anakin nodded dumbly and placed her carefully down, as if he was afraid she would break, but kept his arms around her.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked. "We're about to be parents."

"Because I know everything is going to be fine because you're here. That and it doesn't hurt right noOOOOOOW!" she yelled in pain clutching Anakin's arms. "Never mind!"

Anakin and Preston clutched their own stomachs as the pain shot through them and a shiver went through their spines.

"Preston are you okay?" Jobal asked after noticing her son's look of pain.

"I really do not know," he answered. Padme was recovering from the contraction when she suddenly became aware of a liquid trickling down her legs.

"My water just broke," she whispered.

* * *


	20. Labor Pains

Anakin Skywalker was driving like a madman. He was way over the speed limit and just kept going faster each time another contraction hit Padme. He was determined to get her to the hospital, and SOON!

"ANAKIN STOP, DON'T YOU HEAR THE SIRENS! THE POLICE WANT YOU TO PULL OVER!" she yelled at him. The rest of the family was in the backseats of the speeder, clutching to there seatbelts for dear life. Anakin slowed down and pulled to a stop on the side. The cop walked up and he rolled down the window.

"Sir, do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"I'm sorry officer but my wife is in labor and I-"

"Kid, I've heard this one before."

"I was just trying to get to the hospital. I honestly was not thinking. And I'm telling the truth," Anakin explained, and he leaned back so the officer could see the clearly pregnant, and in pain, Padme.

"Geez, you weren't lying. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Eight minutes!" Jobal yelled from the back.

"Alright listen, I've got three kids of my own, so tell you what? I'm gonna be your police escort. We'll get to the hospital in no time without killing anyone."

"Thank-you so, much officer."

The rest of the trip to the hospital went as expected. Padme's contractions got closer and closer together, and Anakin got more and more worried. But they reached the hospital in record time. Padme was brought a wheelchair and brought into the maternity ward with the rest of the family following. They changed her into a hospital gown and they waited for the doctor while she lay down on a bed trying to remain calm. And unlike the rest of her family, she succeeded. Jobal was tapping her foot, Ruwee and Preston were biting their nails, Sola were twirling her hair, Darred had his head in his hands, and Anakin was running his free hand through his hair. Padme recognized what each one was doing as their nervous habit. Then Darred looked up.

"Um, Anakin, do you have nerve endings in that robot arm of yours?"

"No, why?"

"Take it from a man who's been through this twice brother. Let her hold the fake one."

"I'm not following you." Darred almost slapped Anakin for his stupidity.

"Okay, let's put this in simple terms, alright? When Ryoo was born, I couldn't use my right hand for two weeks without it hurting."

"Baby!" Sola said.

"Am, not! I dare you to hold Padme's hand during her next contraction, see how it feels!"

"No way! I'm not stupid!"

"So you admit that it hurts!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?" Padme yelled. They stopped fighting immediately. Ryoo and Pooja looked at their parents, then their aunt, then their parents again.

"Wow, you guys made Aunt Padme yell!" Pooja said to her parents.

"I've never seen Aunt Padme yell before!" Ryoo said honestly.

"Well Aunt Padme is in pain, and extremely annoyed right now!" Padme said.

"Ahem!" Everyone turned their head to the doorway where Cecilia was standing.

"Hello everyone! I'm sure you guys all want to be here for Padme, but only one persons allowed to be here for the delivery, and I'm assuming it's gonna be Anakin. Now shoo!" Preston, Ruwee, Darred and the girls immediately left the room, but Sola and Jobal lagged behind.

"Sis, remember something okay? It's not completely Anakin's fault," Sola said firmly. Padme laughed. Jobal bent down and gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be okay mom."

"I know you will."

Suddenly another contraction hit and Cecilia shooed Sola and Jobal out quickly.

"Okay Padme, this is it. On the next one I want you to push." Cecilia said. Padme nodded and squeezed Anakin's hand. He was kneeling at the head of the bed now, his fake hand in hers.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ready," she replied as the next contraction started. She squeezed Anakin's hand as tightly as she could as the first baby's head crowned.

"One more push and the first one is here guys."

"Aaaaaaah!" Padme screamed as she started too push again. She leaned back and gasped for breath, and listened for the babies cry. But it was silent, save for her heavy breathing.

"What's wrong with my baby, why isn't it crying? Is it breathing?"

"Don't worry Padme, he's perfect, absolutely perfect. Some babies just don't cry when they're born," Cecilia said handing of the baby boy to a nurse to get cleaned off.

"He? It's a boy?" Anakin said.

"Yes, he's getting cleaned up right now. You ready to do that again Padme?" Cecilia asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, on the next one push."

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed, squeezing Anakin's hand even tighter than before as the next baby was born and a ear-splitting cry filled the room.

"LET ME GUESS! IT'S A GIRL!" Anakin yelled over the baby's cry.

"GEE, HOW'D YOU KNOW?" Cecilia replied. She handed the girl off to a nurse to be cleaned up, when one of the machines started to beep.

"Oh no."

"Oh no what? What's wrong?" Anakin said looking down at Padme. He could see the color draining from her face.

"She's bleeding. Her heart rates going down," Cecilia explained. Padme passed out at that very moment.

"PADME!"

"Anakin you have to leave now!" Cecilia yelled.

"But"

"NOW!" she yelled. He walked out of the room in a daze. His nightmare was coming true and there was nothing he could do about it. He went into the waiting room where everyone else had been sitting. They all instantly sensed something was wrong.

"Anakin, what's wrong? Is Padme okay?" Preston asked.

"She, she, she, she's bleeding. She passed out. She's dieing. Can't help her!" he stuttered, and then, for the first time in a longest time, he began to cry.

**A/N: I know, I know, that was pure evil! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! I just wanted to aske you guys not to hunt me down and kill me!! (then you'll never find out what happens next!)**


	21. Baby Names

Anakin was sitting on a chair outside Padme's room, his head n his hands. Although the tears had stopped falling, he was still in utter shock over what had just happened. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state of shock, except for Jobal. She said she knew Padme would be fine, and she wasn't just saying to make everyone feel better. She knew Padme would pull through because she always did. Her daughters were both fighters till the end, something that had been proven time and time again.

When the sound of someone opening the door was heard, everyone's heads shot up to see who would walk out. It was Cecilia and a nurse, each holding one of the twins, both of whom were crying. They had unreadable looks on their faces.

"We've stopped the bleeding, and her heart-rate has gone back up, but she lost a large amount of blood and her heart still hasn't returned to a normal rate. She's still unconscious and I'm afraid she'll remain that way for a long time if we don't get her a blood transfusion soon," Cecilia explained.

"So what are you waiting for? Give her the damn transfusion!" Anakin yelled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Anakin. You see Padme has an extremely rare blood type, AB negative. It's not compatible with any of the blood we have."

"Well then take it from one of us," Ruwee offered. "We're her family; one of us has to match!"

"We've already looked at your files. Sola isn't a match, and you and Mrs. Naberrie are both taking medication that makes you ineligible to give blood."

"Preston's a match," Jobal said quietly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Naberrie, but how do you know?" Cecilia asked. Jobal paused for a second, knowing she couldn't tell her how she really knew. Than she had an idea.

"Well you see, Padme was born prematurely, and she spent the first three weeks of her life in the N.I.C.U. It was there that I met Preston's mom, because he had been born early too, on the same day as a matter of fact. We had so much in common and I found out Preston had the same blood type," Jobal lied with a straight face. She knew there was no way of checking her story because she had given birth to Preston and Padme in a different hospital. Sure they could contact the hospital, but by then it would be too late for Padme.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Cecilia said.

"Positive. It's one of the many things Preston and Padme have in common. I just hope he doesn't share her fear of needles too." Preston went pale at the mention of needles, which actually managed to get a smile out of Anakin.

"Preston," Sola started, "you aren't afraid of needles, are you?"

"No, no, no, of course not!" he answered quickly. They all looked at him, obviously not buying it.

"Okay so maybe I am, but I will not let my fear get in the way of saving Padme!" he said loudly. "This isn't gonna hurt is it?" he asked Cecilia quietly.

"Don't worry Preston; you'll have someone who draws blood all the time. It'll only hurt the tiniest bit I promise, and it will well be worth it. Now follow me." Preston did so reluctantly, not exactly thrilled at the idea of having needle stuck in his arm.

"Wait!" Anakin exclaimed. "Do you think we could hold the babies for now?" Cecilia smiled.

"Of course! Come over here Daddy," she answered. She handed off the boy to Anakin, while the nurse gave the girl to Jobal. Once the baby was securely in Anakin's arms, it's crying subdued down to quiet whimpering.

"Hey there little guy," Anakin said to his son. "You and your sister have caused a lot of trouble," he said smiling as he rocked the baby gently and continued to look at him in wonder. "He's so small," he whispered.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Jobal said rocking the girl, who was still crying a little.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world."

* * *

When Padme woke up, the first thing she saw was Anakin sitting on one side of her bed holding a baby, and Preston in a wheelchair holding another baby on the other side of her.

"Padme, you had us all so worried! You've been out for two weeks!" Preston exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Preston laughed at his twin's reaction.

"I'm kidding! It's only been about an hour!" he said still laughing.

"UGH! I'd smack you if I could reach you!" she yelled. At that Anakin reached over to the still laughing Preston and hit the back of his head.

"That better angel?" he said turning to Padme.

"Much," she said smiling. "Preston, would you do me a favor?"

"Gee, I already saved your life, what else could I possibly do for you?"

"You could give me my daughter?" Padme replied.

"How'd you know I'm holding the girl?" Preston asked.

"Motherly intuition. Now give me my baby."

"Well why can't Anakin give up the one he's holding?"

"Because dad beats uncle, now give her the baby!" Anakin answered. Preston reluctantly handed over the newborn little girl to Padme, who still hadn't stopped crying since she'd been born. But once she was settled in her mother's arms, she quieted down, and looked up with big brown eyes.

"She's so small," Padme whispered quietly.

"That's what Anakin said," Jobal spoke up from the behind Preston. "She looks just like you did too. How are you feeling honey?"

"Tired, sore, slightly nauseous, so basically just like the last few months," Padme answered. Everyone laughed at that. "With the exception of one thing of course," she continued. "For the first time in months, I'm not hungry." More laughter.

"Okay enough jokes, what are their names gonna be?" Sola asked the new parents.

"Uh" was the only answer she got from Anakin.

"Please tell me you have an idea on what you're going to name them?"

"Well, to be honest we haven't talked about it, but I have a few ideas," Anakin replied.

"Me too," Padme said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense!"

"Well, I don't have any girl's names I like since you stole them," Padme said looking at Sola, "but I do have a boy's name I really like. Luke."

"That's nice," Anakin said, "but I'm kind of partial to Benjamin."

"Benjamin?"

"Well yeah!"

"Hmm, Luke Skywalker, Benjamin Skywalker," Sola said, seeing how the names would sound. "Luke Skywalker, Benjamin Skywalker. Luke, Benjamin. Luke…Benjamin."

"Luke Benjamin Skywalker," Padme said smiling.

"Luke Benjamin Skywalker," Anakin repeated then smiled. "I love it!" he said looking down at the newly named baby in his arms. "Ya hear that? You've got a name! Luke Benjamin Skywalker! Unless of course you don't like it?" he said. The baby giggled in response.

"Well, I guess that makes it official, his name is Luke Benjamin Skywalker," Padme said smiling. It was then that the baby girl let out a little wail, as if to say 'Hey, what about me?'

"Oh don't worry, we didn't forget you!" Padme said rocking the little girl, but frowned as she said, "But I don't know what to name you."

"I do!" Anakin said. "I've got the perfect name."

"Well, you gonna tell us what it is?" Ruwee asked.

"Leia Amidala Skywalker," he said. Padme smiled and felt a tear escaper her eye.

"Padme what's wrong?" Preston asked.

"Pres, do you know ancient Nubian?" Padme asked.

"No why?"

"Well, in ancient Nubian, Leia means little angel." Preston smiled, understanding now why Padme was crying.

"Okay, I get it, that's Anakin's nickname for you, but aren't you being just a little bit over emotional."

"Shut-up Preston," Padme said, never tearing her eyes from the newly named Leia.

"Yep, it's the perfect name because that's exactly what she is. My little angel," Anakin said leaning over to get a better look at her and when some of his hair brushed her face, she grabbed it, and pulled.

"OW!" Everyone laughed at Anakin's pain.

"Yep, she's an angel alright," Sola said sarcastically.

"But she just pulled Uncle Ani's hair," Pooja said, confused.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Ryoo said to her little sister. Pooja just shrugged.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Ryoo said.

"Me too, but I'm really tired too," Pooja added.

"Yeah well, it is getting late, and we never got the chance to finish dinner," Sola said pointedly looking at Padme.

"Hey don't blame me! It's the twins fault!" Padme said in her defense.

"Oh yeah, real mature sis. Blame the babies!"

"Yeah, well…"

"Alright sis, I'd love to stay here, but I think it's time we go home get something to eat and sleep, right girls?" Sola said.

"But Mommy, I wanna stay here with Aunt Padme and the babies!" Pooja said with a yawn.

"I wanna too! But I don't think she wants us to stay here all night. The hospital will kick us out eventually."

"Speaking of getting kicked out," Cecilia said as she walked in, "If you aren't the proud new parents of twins get out."

"Aaaaw!"

"I'm serious, out!" Cecilia yelled, shooing them out the door. "How you feeling sweetheart?"

"Okay for the most part, considering."

"Good, now listen I don't want you or the twins to be leaving this hospital for another week, you got that? In fact you shouldn't even get out of bed for the next twenty-four hours or else!" Cecilia said pointedly.

"A whole week!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes, a whole entire week, how in the world will you survive? Oh and, you have to leave too."

"What!"

"Well, she's not in critical condition so the hospital doesn't let you stay her overnight. Believe me Anakin you'll live."

"But-but."

"Oh don't mind him, he's just annoyed because Preston's been staying with us, so it looks like he'll be living with him all alone for a week. Poor little Ani," Padme teased. Anakin looked down at look, then back up at Padme and Leia again. He sadly handed his son off to Cecilia.

"I love you Padme. I'll miss you. I'll be back in the morning."

"I love you too Ani, and I'll be waiting right here. I don't have much of a choice."

**A/N: Yep this update has come to you at 12:30 in the morning! i couldn't sleep! i think all my story ideas have been keeping me up! Now you guys didn't really think i'd kill off Padme did you? is that really what you think of me? Well if so, i'm insulted! HARUMPH!**


	22. Nightmares and Medichlorians

_Anakin smiled as he watched his three angels asleep in the chair he'd worked so hard on. Everything seemed so perfect, except a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He shrugged it off, content with watching his family sleep and listen to the rains pattering on the windows. Then he saw a flash of light, and a few seconds later, heard a loud crack of thunder. Luke and Leia awoke instantly, waking their mother with their screams. Anakin started to walk over to help, but suddenly found he couldn't move. Before he could figure out what was happening, the house disappeared, leaving them outside in the storm. Lightening struck his family and Anakin screamed in horror. Suddenly, he heard a laugh. An evil creepy familiar laugh. He looked up at the cloud that the lighting was coming from and saw a pair of eerie glowing yellow eyes. The cloud changed into the face of a man he trusted, a man who used him and manipulated him. A man who had become wrinkled and deformed due to his own evil. But still Anakin couldn't move._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Anakin looked around at his surroundings, his racing heart starting to relax when he saw the familiar master bedroom of the lake house. He panicked for a minute when he realized Padme wasn't at his side, but calmed when he remembered that she was at the hospital. He closed his eyes reaching through the Force, searching for his loved one's Force signatures. He smiled as he felt those bright little stars he called his children, and of course Padme. He dug deep into hers because something about it was different. It was stronger and, and it seemed to be joined to someone else's. For the last few months her signature had been stronger because it had been joined with the twins and Anakin because he was the father. But it was someone else this time. He shrugged it off for now; he'd look into it tomorrow when he visited the hospital. But he concentrated on her and the twin's signatures until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Anakin walked into Padme's room and grinned from ear to ear. He had come at the perfect time, because Padme was just now rocking a fussy Leia and Luke was asleep in a crib next to Padme's bed.

"Hi Ani," Padme said without looking up. Anakin smiled. She'd always had the ability to know when he was around. "Would you do me a favor and take Leia. She hates being still and if I get up, Cecilia will yell at me again."

"You don't need to ask me twice angel." Anakin took Leia from Padme and rocked her as he walked around the room.

"You had a nightmare last night, didn't you?" she asked. Anakin looked up, shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Last night, I couldn't sleep. I could tell you were distressed. I don't know how, I just did," she said, confused with her own answer. "What was the dream about?"

"Same thing it always is. Losing the people I love."

"Anakin I need more than that, what happened?" Padme demanded.

"Palpatine wants you and maybe even the twins dead."

"And you think I'm supposed to be surprised? Palpatine knows I bring out the good in you. That's why I stayed, to bring you back. He also knows that Luke and Leia will probably be a big threat when they get older. But I know I'll be safe with you to protect me, and Preston has back-up."

"Back-up?"

"Anakin face it, you're not going to be able to be there all the time to protect me. You have to look for the rest of the Jedi remember? And while I hate to admit it… if Palpatine wants me dead, I need someone to protect me."

"Thank you…Padme there's something else we need to talk about," Anakin said as he placed Leia in the other crib.

"What is it?"

"Well, last night, after the dream, I reached out with the Force to sense you and the twins, to help calm me down. And your signature seems, well, stronger than normal. It's joined with someone else's, I can feel it now, I just don't know whose."

"I don't quite understand this Anakin."

"Well, when you were pregnant, your Force-signature was combined with the twins', who made it stronger, which was how Preston sensed you, combined with your Force-bond with him. But now your Fork-signature is combined with someone else's and I don't know whose. But I know how to find out," Anakin said as he sat down next to Padme's bed. He closed his eyes, submersing himself in the Force. He reached out and felt Padme's presence, along with the one that had joined with it. And suddenly, he recognized it, his eyes shooting open, more confused than ever.

"Ani?" Padme said after a few moments of silence.

"It's Preston's. Your Force-signature is joined with Preston's. But I don't know how. Maybe it's a twin thing or something," Anakin muttered. Padme put her head in her hands at her husband's stupidity. She didn't know much about the Force, but to her, it seemed fairly obvious why Anakin could sense a part of Preston in her. And it wasn't a twin thing.

"It's the blood transfusion Ani. That's why you feel Preston in me."

"Oh duh!" Anakin said, slapping himself for his own stupidity.

"Hey where is Preston?"

"He was still sleeping when I left."

"You just left him there?" Padme said in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I did," he answered. "But we have more important things to talk about. Padme the transfusion and the pregnancy might have raised you're medi-chlorian count. You might be Force-sensitive now, enough to learn how to use the Force." Padme stared at him in shock.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope I'm not. We can even try to see how much you can do when you and the twins get home."

"Ani, there won't be time! We'll be feeding, burping, cleaning, and changing! And trust me when they're asleep, it's best to use the free time for a nap. I've seen Sola do this before, believe me, we'll be tired out. It's a good thing we're used to going a long time without sleep."

"Don't worry Padme; I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, we've got Preston for back-up!" Anakin joked leaning in to kiss her. She accepted the kiss and for a moment, their worries disappeared.


	23. Bringin Home Babies

A week had gone by since the birth of the twins, and they were finally going to be brought home. Anakin smiled the entire way to the hospital. For the first time in a long time, everything felt absolutely perfect.

"Hey Anakin, why are you so smiley happy?" Preston asked in his usual voice from the passenger seat in the speeder.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Preston! And you've said some pretty stupid things these past few weeks!"

"Listen, all I'm saying is, you're going to be doing nothing but changing diapers, feeding, and burping for months. You'll sleep three hours a day at most, no time for make-out sessions with my sister, and you're happy about it?" Anakin thought about it for a few moments before coming up with an answer.

"Yep! And do you know why? Because it will all be worth it once they become the good people I know they'll be. And time to spend with Padme will come back to me eventually. I've just got to be patient, and it'll all be worth it." Preston just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nope, I don't get it."

"You will someday Pres, when you have kids of your own."

"WHAT!? NO WAY! Listen I may not be able to admit it anymore, but I'm a Jedi. Jedi aren't supposed to fall in love, or have kids, or a family. That's why I won't!" Anakin just laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Preston, you already have a family. You absolutely love your mom, you've been spending loads of time with your dad, and Ryoo and Pooja already have you wrapped around their fingers. And, no matter how annoying they might be to you, you love your sisters too. You've already got attachments; it won't be long until you fall in love. And from what Padme's told me, Jobal and Sola are going to try to set you up with everyone and their cousin until you do!" Anakin exclaimed. Preston glared at him and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Padme walked around the room with little Leia, who had been fussing for a while now. The little girl may have looked just like Padme as a baby, but she had her father's temperament. And while most people wouldn't see that as a problem, Padme couldn't help but remember the first time she had heard of what Anakin's temper made him do.

"_I…I killed them. I killed them all…They're dead. Every single on of them… And not just the men…but the woman, and the children too. They're like animals. And I slaughtered them like ANIMALS! I HATE THEM!"_

Those words had been playing through her head for some reason, over and over again. She looked at Leia, and then at Luke, and wondered how everyone started out so innocent and good, but some grew up to be greedy, rude, and some downright evil. How could someone become cruel or hurt someone else and in some cases, not feel bad about it? One answer kept coming to mind. It's because of the way they're raised. One mistake by her could mess up both their lives. She had two tiny lives to take care of, and she wasn't quite sure what to do. But then her mothers comforting words came back to her

"_Oh honey. You'll do great. You've always known how to take care of people. You're a kind, caring, loving person. I always knew you'd be a good mother. It's one of the many reasons I wanted you to settle down and marry. Granted, this isn't how I pictured it, and it is going to be tough at times, but you have to remember that Sola and I will always be willing to help." _

Remembering that, her doubts disappeared. No matter what happened, she knew her children would turn out alright.

"Hey Padme! How ya feeling?" Cecilia came up and asked.

"Alright. What's with the scissors?"

"Cut off their I.D. bracelets. It's my favorite part of releasing the patients," She answered smiling. But it faded, and as her face became more serious. "Padme we need to talk."

"Yeah sure," Padme responded, not looking up from the baby girl in her arms.

"I um, contacted the records of the hospital your mother said you and Preston were born in and they don't have any records of anyone with the name of Barineer being born that day." Padme stopped pacing walking around and looked at up at the healer, fear in her eyes as she continued.

"But they do have a record of a baby girl, and a baby boy being born to your mother, the boy having had a medi-chlorian count of fifteen-thousand. Being a specialist in infant and children care, I've had to tell parents that they would have to give up their child to the Jedi because their counts were over twelve-thousand. I looked a little further and I found out that Jedi Knight Preston Naberrie/Rabineer was missing, presumed dead," Cecilia said, looking into Padme's eyes, which were now starting to fill with tears.

"Cecilia," Padme started, but the healer put her hand up to silence her.

"It's a real shame that the Empire can't even find the guys body… isn't it?" she said with a smile. Padme let out the breath of air that, until that moment, she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Yeah…It's a real shame," Padme said with a smile.

"We're here!" Preston exclaimed, running into the room yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Ah…AAAAH!" Leia cried as she woke up. Padme looked at Preston with a look that could kill.

"She had just fallen asleep. I've been pacing around this room for an hour and I finally got her to fall asleep when you come in here and start screaming," she said in a strangely calm way.

"Sorry Padme."

"Come closer I didn't hear you." Preston rolled his eyes and came closer.

"I said I'm sor-OW!" Cecilia doubled over in laughter as Preston clutched his shin. It was a few minutes before either regained their composure.

"Oh my gods. I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Shut-up," Preston snapped. "Listen why don't I take her? I'll put her back to sleep in no time."

"No using the Force on my baby!"

"Damn it. Wait a sec!" Preston coiled back. "Are you taking something? There's someone else in here!"

"She checked the files Preston. She knows."

"Oh…well… so you're not going to tell?"

"No she isn't but if you wake up Luke or Leia ever again, I might!" Padme warned.

"Geez, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, she might be a little crazy for about a week or two," Cecilia whispered.

"Huh?" Padme said.

"Nothing!" Padme looked at her like she didn't believe her, but then turned to pick up Luke.

"Preston where's Ani?"

"Right here!" Anakin yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" the twins cried from being woken up by their father.

"Anakin run," Preston whispered.

"Why?"

"Just run!" Cecilia yelled. Once he saw the look in Padme's eyes, Anakin ran as fast as he could.

"He is so lucky I'm holding Luke."

* * *

"Helloooo! Padme! It's your best friend! What's the surprise?" Sabe said as she walked through the door.

"Shh! They're sleeping!" Preston said as he came to the doorway. Sabe immediately took her blaster out and pointed it at Preston.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?!" Preston sighed as he reached out with the Force and called the blaster to his hand. Sabe looked at him in shock.

"I told you they are sleeping," he whispered.

"Oh my gods. You're a Jedi."

"You're still talking really loudly. I will repeat this one more time okay? They. Are. Sleeping."

"Where are they and who are you?"

"Okay I'm Preston Naberrie, I'm Padme's twin brother," he answered. Sabe looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's impossible. Padme doesn't have a brother at all, let alone a twin."

"Yeah, that's what we thought until about… a month ago."

"You're serious?"

"Yep. Surprise! And I'm only half the surprise. Come on follow me," Preston said, still whispering. Still a little apprehensive, Sabe followed Preston to the master bedroom. Preston opened the door slowly and Sabe gasped. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She looked very carefully. Her eyes weren't fooling her. There was Anakin with a baby with brown fuzz for hair lying on his chest, and Padme with another baby with blonde fuzz lying on her.

"Twins," she whispered in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Mom says twins are genetic so…" Preston whispered back. At that moment, a tiny whimper reached their ears.

"Crap, if she starts crying, she's gonna wake them up, and her cry is not pleasant to wake up to," Preston said. He tiptoed over as quietly he could and slowly picked up Leia. At the loss of the warmth Anakin turned onto his side and moved closer to Padme and Luke. Preston tiptoed out of the room and walked back over to Sabe.

"Aaaaw, she's adorable."

"Her name is Leia. You wanna hold her?" Preston asked. Sabe nodded furiously. She looked down at the little girl and couldn't believe how much she looked like Padme.

"Wow. She's got…"

"Naberrie eyes," Preston finished. Sabe looked at him for a moment before realizing he was right.

"Wow. You do have the same eyes."

"Told you we were twins."

"Yeah… wow. But there's something a bit different about em," Sabe said as she continued to look into his eyes. Preston stared right back, unable to tear his gaze away.

"AH!" Anakin yelled as he woke up and rushed out of the room. "Where is she? What happened to- oh Sabe you're here. Force you guys scared me. I mean, seriously, never do that again," Anakin said pointedly.

"Sorry Anakin. Y-you want her back? She's precious."

"Yeah, well you haven't heard her cry yet," Anakin responded as he took Leia into his arms. "I see you've met Preston."

"Um, yeah, yeah. I-I can't believe it. Twin brother. Um, that's really out there ya know?"

"Yeah…" Anakin said, looking at her funny. "Well, we should get away from here. I don't want to wake up Padme or Luke."

"Huh, Luke Skywalker. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Luke Benjamin and Leia Amidala Skywalker. Once the Holo-net finds out their names you're going to be hearing them a lot."

"Yeah, I know I saw those articles from when they first found out. What a bunch of bastards."

"Yeah, I know. They're all lucky to be in one piece, the way they talked about her. I mean who are they to judge? I mean, we don't know what some of them have done to get their stories," Anakin said accusingly.

"Oh come on Anakin, you're just saying that because of what they said. Some of them are harmless idiots. In fact, they're all idiots. Some are just less harmless than others."


	24. Stomach Drop

"Come on Ani, you can do this. It's really not that hard."

"Easy for you to say. You've already done this like thousands of times. I'm going to mess up."

"No you won't!" Padme said as she handed him the clean diaper. "Just take the old one off, throw it out, wipe his butt, put on some ointment, and put the new one on."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Without the Force."

"Damn," Anakin muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath and slowly removed the diaper from Luke.

"Oh that stinks! What has he been eating?!"

"Milk! It's the only thing they can digest Anakin!"

"I don't believe you."

"Ani, if they eat anything else, they'll just puke it back up."

"How does milk, turn into that?"

"Just change the diaper!" Padme yelled. Anakin sighed and did as he was told. Surprisingly everything was going well. He was just about to put the new diaper on when Luke decided his father needed a shower.

"Aaah!" Anakin yelled in shock. Padme covered her mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing. Anakin grabbed a wipe to dry off his face and turned to look at Padme darkly.

"YOUR son…is evil."

"Oh he's just my son. He's not OUR son, now that he's peed on you," Padme retorted. At that moment, Luke giggled; as if he knew exactly what he had done, and found it hilarious.

"For now. I need to go change," Anakin said as he sulked out of the room. Padme just laughed and shook her head, as she finished changing Luke's diaper.

Anakin grabbed a new shirt and looked down at Leia in her basinet next to his dresser, who was just starting to wake up from a nice nap. Upon opening her eyes, rather than crying for attention, she saw her father standing above her, dripping wet, and giggled.

"Oh so you think it's funny too huh?" More giggles. Anakin just shook his head and went to the bathroom to wash the pee out of his hair.

* * *

"So when did you find out about Padme and Anakin?" Preston asked Sabe as he took another bite of shurra.

"A few months after they got married, about three I think. It was the first time they'd seen each other since then, and I walked in on them making out." Preston laughed so hard, he had to spit his shurra fruit back onto his plate to keep from choking.

"What happened after that? Wait let me guess! Anakin started laughing, and Padme turned a bright shade of red!"

"You've walked in on them too?!"

"I've only been living with them for a month so… yeah about five times." More laughter from Sabe.

"Okay so what'd they say?"

"Well Padme explained everything after a few minutes of prodding. I swore on my life I wouldn't tell, and then I left. I could still barely believe it. I was shocked, but I was happy for her too. I could tell he makes her happy."

"Yeah, so could I."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, me and Padme, we have a special bond. Cause of the whole twin thing, and the fact that we both have high midi-chlorian counts. So, we've had a few dreams about each other. I saw Anakin and Padme when they first met, their first kiss, the wedding. I knew I should have told because Anakin was breaking the rules but… I couldn't bring myself to do it. Especially after he got the name 'Hero with no Fear'. The Republic would have lost hope without its best fighter. And I knew that it was a very real possibility that the Council might just try and keep them apart rather than expel Anakin. And I really couldn't do that."

"That would have broken their hearts. But why separate them, or try to. I mean, let's face it, whatever they tried wouldn't have worked," Sabe responded.

"Well, while the Jedi Council may sometimes disagree with Anakin's tactics sometimes, and some of them didn't like him all that much, they knew they needed him. Anakin had become the face of the Jedi and a beacon of hope for the people. Like I said before, losing him would have made the people of the Republic lose hope."

"Why not just let them be together? Anakin became an even better Jedi after he married Padme. When Anakin was around Padme was happy, and even after he left she was… refreshed, renewed. He gave her strength every time he came, I saw it. I can only imagine he would be the same way."

"I'm sure he was, but the council would still see it as dangerous," Preston answered. He sighed before continuing. "I hate to admit it, but as the years went by, they became… arrogant, full of themselves, sure that their way, was the right way, and there was no room for argument. There were few left whom I believe truly listened to the Force. Even my own Master seemed… clouded by the darkness that had come over the Republic. It saddens me, but I realize Anakin and Padme are right. Anakin didn't destroy the Jedi, Palpatine didn't destroy the Jedi…the Jedi destroyed the Jedi." Sabe stared at him for the longest time as she processed those words.

"You are much too wise for a twenty-seven year old."

"Padme says I'm much too immature, but I like wise better."

"Who wouldn't?" Sabe responded as she stared into those brown eyes again. There was something in them, something that made her stomach drop. She secretly hoped she did the same thing to him.

"Hey, have you guys seen Anakin?" Padme asked as she walked into the kitchen with a cooing Luke in her arms.

"Um no why?" Preston asked. Padme stifled a laugh as she shook her head and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sabe asked

"I don't know. Wanna go find out?"

"Preston! Are you suggesting we go spy on them?"

"What, you never spied on your siblings?" Sabe laughed as a memory resurfaced.

"Well, there was this one time that my older sister brought her boyfriend over when she was... sixteen I think, and me and my little brother, who were ten and nine at the time, went down to the basement to spy on them. They talked for a while, and then they started making out on the couch! I swear, the guy was about to rip my sister's shirt off... But then my brother and I started going 'EEEEW!' and she chased us all around the house for about an hour. And do you want to know what the funny part is? The guy dated her for another two years and then they got married!"

"At eighteen? Isn't that a little young?"

"Naboo has a tendency to not care how old you are. Here, you can get married at age fourteen. Life and love are two highly respected things here on Naboo. Abortions are illegal, and it was only two years before Padme became the Princess of Theed that they made divorces legal. Before then, if you married someone, you were stuck unless they died, abused you or your kids, or went insane."

"Yay?" Preston said sarcastically. "Come on lets go, before we miss what's so funny!" So they tiptoed toward the Master bedroom, to see if Anakin and Padme were in there. Sure enough they heard voices.

"I am never changing their diapers again!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"Why didn't you tell me that might happen?"

"Ryoo and Pooja are girls, and they're the only babies I've ever helped take care of before. I forgot about the possibility."

"You forgot it was possible Luke might PEE ON ME!"

Sabe and Preston couldn't hold it in. They burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs and trying to breath. Padme walked out, having heard their laughing fit.

"Were you two spying on us?!"

"It was Preston's idea!" Sabe said, still laughing. Padme stared daggers into her brother.

"Preston I hate you!"

"I…ha-ha! Love you too sis! Ha!"

"And Sabe! I can't believe you! You're letting yourself get pulled down to his level! And you're my best friend! You two are about as bad as Ryoo and Pooja!" Padme yelled. But the two adults just kept laughing.

"I can't believe, ha-ha, Luke peed, ha, on Anakin!" Sabe said.

"They're laughing at me aren't they?!" Anakin yelled from the bathroom.

"Of course we are! HAHA!" Preston answered.

"You two are awful!" Padme reprimanded.

"You know what else is awful?" Anakin said as he walked out of the room with a new shirt and wet, but clean, hair and Leia in his arms. "The smell of Leia's diaper. How about our friends here change it?"

"Excellent idea Ani! What do you two think?"

"Fine, gimme the twerp," Preston said in defeat after he finally stopped laughing.

"Don't call her that!"

"Squirt?"

"No."

"Half-pint?"

"No way."

"How about Munchkin?"

"Now that sounds cute. You do know how to change diapers right?" Padme said as Anakin handed Leia over to Sabe.

"Maybe I do, or maybe she'll get poo all over her little clothes. Either one is a possibility."

"You're just trying to get out of it you little sneak!"

"Would you two stop fighting? And you said he was making me immature! You're fighting like ten-year olds! Now come on you!" Sabe yelled at Preston and Padme before going to the nursery. Preston begrudgingly followed.

Sabe carefully placed Leia down onto the changer and started to unbutton the little sleeper she was in. She took her bracelet off, but dropped it in the process, and bent down to pick it up. It took her a few moments to find it, and when she came back up, Preston was buttoning up Leia's sleeper.

"Preston, we still need to change her."

"She is changed."

"I didn't even take the dirty diaper off yet."

"Yeah, I know, I did!" Preston explained. Sabe looked at him incredulously.

"No you didn't. I was on the ground for barely a minute, and you're saying you already changed her diaper?"

"Yep. Go ahead smell. It's fresh!" Sabe hesitated, but bent down to smell the diaper. It was clean.

"Did you wipe her?"

"Yep."

"Did you put ointment on?"

"Yes."

"And you put the diaper on correctly."

"Take a look yourself if you don't believe me."

Sabe unbuttoned he sleeper again and examined the diaper carefully. It was on correctly.

"Okay how did you do that?" Sabe demanded. "Oh why am I even asking, you used the Force!"

"Actually I didn't."

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious! Now listen, this may come as a shock to you… but as a Padawan, I pulled a lot of pranks and got into a lot of trouble." Sabe put on a mask of mock surprise.

"You?! No!"

"Yep. I was the best prankster in the Temple. One time, I got my hand on some condemns," he whispered, "Blew them all up like balloons and put them in the High Council Chambers." Sabe could barely hold in her laughter.

"Genius, I know! But as a result of my pranks, I usually ended up with a lot of crechling duty. So to make it more fun, me and my partners in crime would have contests to see who could change a diaper the fastest without using the Force. I was the reigning champion!"

"No way."

"Yeah, I could change diapers in lightening speed, as I just demonstrated."

"Geez, just when I think I have you all figured out, you throw this at me. Preston you are unbelievable."

"So are you," he said quietly before leaving. Sabe watched him walk out and felt more confused then ever.


	25. Changes and Fevers

**A/N: Dear faithful readers, I am so sorry! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated. I don't want to make any excuses, but I recently started my freshman year at high school. I'm still adjusting, and reviews will definitely be slower. I didn't feel much motivation to write this chapter for some reason either. But I was looking at Reader Traffic the other day and I saw that two people who live in two different countries I've never even heard of read my story!! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!! That really helped bring my confidence back. Plus, this is a really nice long chapter to make up for it.**

**The story will be taking a bit darker turn from here on out. You see one thing I wanted to address in this story is Anakin's struggle with the darkside, something that wasn't really shown in the movies much. It needed to be addressed. And that is what I planned on doing. So without further ado, here is Chapter 25 of The Knight and his Angel**

"Come on Padme, you can do this, it's really not that hard."

"Easy for you to say. You've done this like, thousands of times. I'm going to mess up."

"No you won't!" Anakin and Preston yelled at Padme for the millionth time.

"Just reach out with the Force like we taught you, touch the rock, and get it into your hand," Preston explained.

"I can get the rock into my hand."

"With the Force!"

Padme sighed, as she closed her eyes and lifted her hand. Anakin and Preston watched with excitement as the rock lifted into the air. It started moving toward Padme's hand, but than wobbled, and fell down to the ground with a thud.

"See, I can't do it!"

"Only because you refuse to believe in yourself!" Preston yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry but I just don't think I can lift the rock with my mind."

"And that is why you fail."

"Aaaugh! I'm going inside!"

"Padme, wait!" Anakin said as he got up to follow her. But Preston just shook his head and held Anakin back.

"Let her go man. Maybe a break and some time with the twins will help clear her mind. She'll never be able to do this in that state of mind anyway."

"There's my little guy!" Padme said as she picked up a fussy Luke. No sooner than she put a spit rag on her shoulder did Luke throw up on it. Sighing, she put Luke down on the changing table and started to clean up the now, crying baby.

"Hey Padme, how you do…. Did he barf again?" Anakin said as he walked in.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"He has barfed on me at least three times today."

"Anakin I'm worried. No baby barfs that much," Padme said as she put her hand to Luke's head, and pulled back quickly in shock. She turned and looked at Anakin with a look of worry on her face. "Ani, Luke has a fever."

"Oh no. Are you sure?"

"Ani, he's burning up… okay, um, you take Leia away from Luke, and I'll call Mom." Anakin nodded and carefully picked up the sleeping Leia so as not to wake her up. Padme picked up the still crying Luke and rubbed his back tenderly as she walked to the holo-phone.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Jobal said as she came onto the screen.

"Mom, I need help. Luke has a fever, and I really don't know what to do."

"Oh, okay honey. What I need you to do first is calm down, okay. Just breathe, it's only a fever he'll be fine okay. Now did you separate the twins in case it's contagious?"

"Of course I did."

"Good, now just stay calm, and I am going to go to the drug store and get some medicine for Luke. You just stay right there."

"Mom, you really don't have to do that."

"Its okay honey, it's not that far, only takes ten minutes. I want to do this. Besides, I haven't seen you since they let you out of the hospital."

"Okay, okay, just hurry."

"Of course sweetheart I'll be there before you know it," Jobal replied, and then hung up, leaving her youngest daughter to her own thoughts. Padme bit her lip and tapped her foot. She started to walk around the room to keep Luke from crying. But she still couldn't distract herself from the worry she had. She knew it was just a fever, but was afraid it might be something worse.

"Okay, Leia is asleep in her basinet, so all we have to worry about for now is this little guy," Anakin said as he came out of the master bedroom. "Padme are you okay? What did your mom say?"

"Um, she said that she was going to get medicine for Luke and bring it over. I told her not to go through with all the trouble, but she said it was a good excuse to visit us since she hasn't seen us since we got out of the hospital."

"Padme, something is wrong. You don't like it when I shut you out, and now, I'm finally starting to see why. It's frustrating. So just tell me what's going on."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just… letting my mind run away over the fact that Luke has a fever. I'm… kind of afraid there's something else wrong you know? I mean I know I shouldn't be too worried, but I just can't help it."

"Now you know how I felt." Padme looked at him as if he had to be joking.

"Anakin, that's different. That was just some dream. Luke has a fever, which means there is something wrong with him. I wasn't showing any signs of anything wrong with me."

"And yet, you almost bled to death. Not to mention the fact that my dreams are always right."

"You know what? I really don't want to talk about this. I just want to forget all about that stupid dream!" At the sound of his mother's tense and angry voice, Luke started to cry harder. Padme sighed and continued to walk around the room. Anakin opened his mouth to say more, but heard his comlink go off.

"Just answer it," Padme said blankly. "Just go ahead." Anakin sighed.

"I could just let it go to message."

"You know you can't."

"Fine, I'm going outside." Anakin left and Padme continued to pace around the room. Thinking about the call, and knowing who it was her husband was now talking to a few tears escaped her eyes. When she heard her mother at the door she dried her eyes off and went to answer it.

"Hi mom. Thank you so much for coming over."

"Of course, sweetheart… Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Would you just give me the medicine please?"

"Of course. Where's Anakin?"

"He's outside, talking over the holophone."

"Who is he talking to?" Jobal asked as Padme gave her Luke. Padme took a deep breath before answering.

"Chanc-…Emperor Palpatine."

"Why on Naboo is he talking to that bastard?"

"He wants Anakin's help with something, but what I don't know," Padme lied. But let's talk about something else, like the fact that Preston needs to get out of here and soon. He is really starting to get on my nerves. But I'm going to need him when," Padme stopped before going any further.

"Why would you need him?" Jobal asked.

"No-no reason."

"Padme, for a politician you are a really bad liar."

"No, I'm just bad at lying to my family," Padme corrected. "Listen can we talk about this later, I just want to get this guy some medicine."

"Okay well, here you go. It's already in a little eyedropper so all you have to do is feed it to him like a bottle," Jobal said as she put Luke down on the couch. Padme managed to get him to take about half of the red liquid in the eyedropper before the baby figured out it was not milk. Disgusted, Luke forced the little tip out of his mouth and made a face as though he was about to cry. Padme tried again and again in vain to get him to take the rest.

"Stubborn little thing isn't he?" Jobal said, slightly amused at Padme's attempts to administer the medicine.

"Yeah. It's weird though, Anakin will eat anything!" Padme said in frustration. "He even told me he ate dirt once!"

"Oh everyone does that when they're little."

"What about when they're twenty?"

"Well why in the world would he do that?"

"Because they ran out of food and he's insane!"

"Okay you know what… I think I know how to do this. Where is his binky?" Padme handed it to her and Jobal moved toward Luke's mouth. He opened it up for the binky, and she quickly put the eyedropper in instead. He took the rest of the medicine, but kept the face on when it was all gone and let out a small cry of unhappiness.

"Oooh, it wasn't so bad," Padme said as she picked him up. "That was great mom."

"Works every time," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember once when I was four you did the same thing to me, only you offered me a piece of candy. Sola and Daddy were laughing at me too and I got so angry," Padme said, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, it stopped working after that though. Hey honey, where is your brother?"

"I honestly have no idea where he could be," Padme answered as she rocked Luke.

"Hey Padme," Preston said walking into the family room. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Is that really any way to greet your mother?" Jobal said as she hugged Preston.

"No, not really. But could you answer my question?"

"My goodness, did you drop off the face of the planet? Luke has a fever; I came with some medicine for him. Where have you been?"

"Outside meditating."

"Which in Preston language, means sleeping," Padme added with a smirk.

"I haven't fallen asleep while meditating since I was ten!" Preston shot back.

"Oh so it wasn't you snoring on the porch after saying, 'I'm going outside to meditate,' last week?" Padme replied. Preston opened his mouth to say something, but then sighed.

"I got nothing."

"So it is settled. You will be leaving in two days time. The last of the Jedi will be destroyed my young apprentice. Then you will truly be worthy of your title as a Sith Lord."

"Yes Master. The remaining Jedi will wish they had been captured by the clones when I find them. I won't fail you Master. The Jedi must die," Anakin replied darkly.

"And they will. They will pay for their treachery… Lord Vader." With those last words, the Sith Master cut off the connection, leaving Anakin to his own thoughts. He walked back inside to find Jobal and Preston talking quietly as Padme walked into the nursery with a sleeping Luke in her arms. He followed her in quietly and when she turned around after putting Luke in his crib, she jumped, surprised to see Anakin there.

"Anakin, you scared me…" It was silent for a few moments, but it felt like forever to Anakin before Padme finally spoke again.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked quietly.

"Two days," he answered solemnly. The space closed between them and Anakin wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. He felt a few tears wet his shirt. They stood there for a long time in that simple embrace, wishing that everything else outside their house would just disappear.

"_Mom."_

_Rage. Grief. Anger. Hatred. These were the only things Anakin felt as his lightsaber impaled and beheaded Tusken after Tusken. They had tortured his mother for a month before she finally died in his arms and they would pay for it. Anakin came upon a tent where a female Tusken Raider was standing defensively in front of her children and she grunted loudly at Anakin in the Tusken language. But it didn't deter Anakin as his eyes started to change from their normal bright blue and bled yellow._

_FLASH!_

"_I, I killed them. I killed them all. Their dead…every single one of them. And not just the men…but the women, and the children too! They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like ANIMALS! I HATE THEM!!"_

_FLASH!_

"_I sense great fear in you Skywalker…You have hate…you have anger…but you don't use them."_

_Lightsabers clashed red against blue as Anakin and Dooku battled. Anakin smirked for a moment when he realized that this match was his. He was bigger and stronger since the last time he and Dooku had battled, and although he hated the mechanical arm he'd been cursed with, for once he was glad to have it, for it gave him extra strength. Anger spread through him as he remembered the pain of losing his arm. And then, so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it, Anakin cut off both of Dooku's hands. He was kneeling in front of him now, and Anakin held both lightsabers across each other in front of his neck._

"_Good Anakin, good…kill him…Kill him now."_

"_I, I shouldn't."_

"_Do it!"_

_The blades severed Dooku's head from his body, and it rolled away, while his body fell down from its kneeling position onto its side._

_FLASH!_

"_Thank you…my Master."_

_Anakin stormed into the Temple, a small legion of clone troopers marching in behind him. His eyes burned yellow as he entered the room._

"_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"_

_Anakin's face remained unchanged as his lightsaber blade came to life._

_FLASH!_

"_NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!"_

"_I'm sorry milady."_

"_NOOO!"_

Anakin shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. He looked over to his side and saw that Padme was still peacefully sleeping. He got up and walked into the kitchen, getting something to drink for his dry throat. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"Anakin? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, you should go back to sleep," he answered, keeping his back to his wife

"No. I can't sleep without you anymore anyway. Have I ever told you that when you were gone I could never sleep unless I worked myself half to death?"

"No."

"Well it's true. Now tell me what's wrong, please."

"It was a dream…a nightmare," Anakin answered.

"Go on," Padme urged.

Preston hopped out of bed, finding he was too hungry to fall back asleep. He walked toward the kitchen, but stopped when he heard voices

"I, I saw all of the horrible things I've done in my life. I saw my mother, and the Tuskens…I saw Dooku, kneeling in front of me, his eyes begging for mercy, completely helpless…and….I saw…I saw the younglings. It was all of my stupid mistakes, all of those terrible things I've done all over again!" Anakin said, slamming his metal fist onto the counter, causing Padme and Preston to jump.

"I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve the kindness your family has given me. I don't deserve Luke and Leia. And I definitely don't deserve you."

Preston couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at his sister's face and saw that she was on the brink of tears. But she shook her head and walked up to Anakin and wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Yes you do. You have worked so hard to help the people of this galaxy. And I know that the person who did all of those things wasn't really Anakin. It was some stranger who, who took you over. You do deserve it," Padme stated. Anakin turned around and looked down at her. Preston was shocked to see a few tears had run down his face

"Give me one good reason."

"Because I said so. And that should be a good enough reason for you." Anakin smiled.

"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you."

"Anakin."

"Yes angel."

"Kiss me."

"Give me one good reason why I should," Anakin replied in a teasing voice.

"Because I said so," Padme replied. And with that he bent down and captured her lips with his own.

Preston turned around, still processing everything he'd just seen and heard. The first thing he realized was that he was no longer hungry. The second thing he realized, as he walked back into his bedroom, was that he'd treated Anakin horribly. True, they'd been getting along, but Preston still harbored feelings of anger towards him for all he'd done and had been downright nasty to him the first few days. This lead him to a third conclusion as he climbed back into bed, disgusted with himself.

"I am such an ass."


	26. Goodbyes

**A/N: Hello everybody. As you all probably know, today is an infamous day in world history. Seven years ago today, thousands of innocent lives were lost, and hundreds of brave men and women layed their lives down on the lines for others. The New York City Police and Fire Department deserve recognition for there brave actions that day, along with the passengers on the third plane hijacked by terrorists, set to crash into the Pentagon. They worked together and managed to pull the plane away from the Pentagon and into a feild close by. They save thousands of people inside the building. No one survived inside the plane. Today, I want to dedicate, not only this chapter, but this whole story, to the victims and heroes of 9/11. May the U.S. troups find the bastard that planned that terrible attack on our great country, and let him burn in hell for the rest of his days. I ask you all to give a moment of silence to those who died that day before you continue to read this. Thank You.**

The wind was whipping around the Skywalkers at the landing bay that day. Luke and Leia were crying softly in their twin stroller, sensing the sadness from their parents and the tension from their newly-appointed godparents, Sola and Darred, and Sabe and Preston. Padme bent down and picked one up in each arm, slowly bouncing up and down to calm them. Anakin smiled; amazed that she could do that. He'd only ever had the guts when to hold Luke and Leia in each arm while sitting or lying down, too afraid to drop one of them. He reached his arms out and took Luke.

"Hey there little guy. Daddy's going to miss you," he whispered. "You be good for mommy now, okay? You're gonna have to be the man of the house while I'm gone."

"What about me. I'm a man," Preston muttered so Anakin couldn't hear, but Sabe could.

"Of course you're a man Preston…sort of."

Anakin put Luke back down into the stroller, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a blue blanket with stars and moons on it. He had went out and bought something for the twins the other day. After wrapping Luke in the blanket, he then took Leia from Padme as well.

"Hey princess. You know you're daddy's little girl. Daddy's gonna miss you too. You be good for mommy too. No more crying all the time. Princesses don't cry all the time." Anakin then put Leia down in her seat and pulled out the little pink bear he had found at the store. He gave it to Leia and the little girl actually curled her arms around it. Although Padme knew it was an instinctive response to having something given to her, her heart still melted at the sight.

"Listen, Anakin," Preston said, walking up to him. "I just wanted to say that, um… I, I forgive you man. And um, I'm going to miss you." Anakin looked at him and smiled

"That really means a lot to me Preston. Thank you. Promise me you'll look after her, and keep training her too okay. I know she can do it with your help."

"Of course man. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Anakin turned to Padme and wrapped his arms around her. Padme leaned into the embrace automatically, and fought back the tears. She refused to let anyone else see her cry. Anakin leaned down and kissed her hair. She looked back up and captured his lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you. So much," he said as their lips parted.

"I love you two Anakin. More than anything."

"I'll be back before you know it. I'm not going to let myself miss our children growing up okay? And now, we'll be able to call each other every day."

"You know you won't be able to do that."

"Yeah, I know. But I'll call you whenever I get the chance, I promise. Unless it's like, two in the morning here our something. Got to be reasonable. And you're going to need sleep. If you can't sleep, think about how, the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner that this day is over and a new one begins. And the sooner a new day begins, the sooner I'll be back."

"You always know how to make me feel better. Even if it's just a little… I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, leaning down to kiss her again. This one was longer and more passionate than the first, and when it ended, they both breathed in a lung full of air.

Slowly, Anakin untangled himself from her and her from him, and walked toward the ship, looking back every two seconds. The twins started to cry again and this time, Sola and Sabe picked them up, leaving Padme to stare after Anakin. Once he was all the way inside the ship, he turned around all the way and gave a small smile and wave to his loved ones. The door started to close, and soon, Padme could no longer see his face. They all watched as the Star Destroyer slowly rose up into the sky, and then shot away like a flash.

Padme turned around and walked back to her family. They all had sad looks on their faces. The only sound that permeated the silence was the twins' small cries. Even those eventually went silent, as they fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Once they were put back in the stroller, all the adults faced each other. Padme still fought back he tears.

"Hug?" Preston said, holding his arms out wide. Padme let out a small laugh and a tear finally ran down her cheek as she let herself be comforted. Sabe, Sola and Darred joined in as well. They promised themselves and Anakin that they would be there for Padme and help take care of Luke and Leia. And they would be damned if they allowed themselves or anyone else to break that promise.

* * *

When the ship started to reach Naboo's atmosphere, Anakin finally looked away from the door and found himself alone. He walked into his room and started to rummage through his bag until he came upon a mask. It was jet black, and ominous looking, with thin plastic covering the eyes, through which you couldn't see through from the outside. It's mouth was really a raised rectangle with three lines in it. It would cover the neck, and most of the front of ones head. Slowly Anakin put it on. No one would know who the Emperor's right hand man really was. For the next few weeks, he would be known only as Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

**P.S.:I know bears probably don't exist in the STAR WARS universe, but i wanted the twins to have some kind of cute childhood toy and Bear-bear sounds cuter than shaak-shaak**


	27. Tossin and Turnin

Anakin polished his black mask and helmet in a vain attempt to get his mind off of his family

Anakin polished his black mask and helmet in a vain attempt to get his mind off of his family. His heart was heavy and his conscience was guilty knowing he had just left Padme to take care of Luke and Leia all by herself.

'But she's not all by herself,' Anakin reminded himself. 'She has her parents, and her sister, and Preston…I mean her parents and her sister. She'll be okay. I hope.'

At that moment R2-D2 rolled into the room. Padme had insisted that he bring him. The little astromech beeped sadly.

"I miss them to buddy," Anakin replied. He was about to get up when R2 rammed into his leg.

"OW! R2, what was that for?" In response R2 holograph projector came out and started to play a message. Padme appeared, holding Luke and Leia. Anakin smiled, forgetting all about the pain in his leg.

"Hi Ani! I just wanted to leave a message for you. A little reminder about how we all love you. You've probably only been gone for about an hour at this point, and while I'm recording this, you're sleeping in the other room, but I already miss you. Remember that I love you more than I can put into words. And Luke and Leia miss you and love you too. Come back soon sweetheart. Say bye-bye to daddy!" Padme said, reaching for Luke's little arm and waving it at the camera saying bye-bye. Leia looked up at her mother with a face that clearly said, 'You're crazy!' and made a loud raspberry. Padme then made Leia wave to the camera as well, before the image was gone.

"Thank you R2. That made me feel better. You can shut down now."

"Bop wry!" the droid replied before shutting off. Anakin followed suit, changing into his sleep pants before crashing onto his bed for what he knew would be a restless night.

Padme was singing softly as she rocked Leia back and forth in the rocking chair. It was hard to get her to sleep normally, but tonight it was next to impossible. By now the little girl would have fallen asleep from exhaustion under normal circumstances, but she didn't seem tired in the least. Nothing would calm her down tonight though.

After what seemed like forever, crying stopped, eyelids drooped and little Leia fell asleep. Padme sighed and looked at Luke, whom also seemed to have had trouble falling asleep that night. It seemed her children were able to sense that their father was gone, and that their mother was sad, at only two months old. Padme knew they would be Force-sensitive, but to this degree?

As she walked back into the living room she saw Sabe and Preston leaning over something on the table.

"What about this place?"

"Too expensive."

"This one?"

"Too small."

"This one?"

"Too far away from here."

"How about this one?"

"Two expensive, too small, **and** to far away."

"Jeez Preston! Stop being so picky!" Sabe yelled in exasperation.

"SHHH! I just got Leia to fall asleep. I swear if you wake up either of them, I will strangle you with my bare hands!" Padme said softly, but loudly.

"Sorry!" Sabe said more quietly this time. "But your brother is being a pain in the ass!"

"All I want is an apartment that is decent sized, reasonably priced, and close to my family. Is that so wrong?"

"No." Sabe sighed. "But you have to be realistic too. I mean, the place may seem small in the picture, but it might turn out to be the perfect size in real life. Tell you what, you me, we'll go out and actually look at some of these places okay?" Sabe offered. Preston contemplated the idea, and then nodded.

"Sounds great. I'll pay for the fuel," he offered.

"Do you have money to pay for the fuel?" Preston paused.

"Maybe I should get a job, before I start looking for a new place."

"Okay then we'll check out jobs tomorrow instead."

"Great. You don't mind do you Pad?" Preston said, looking over at Padme. But she didn't answer. "Padme!" Preston said a tiny bit louder this time. Padme snapped back up.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, yeah its fine, I, I'll be fine." Preston and Sabe exchanged glances, and then sat down on either side of her.

"Why is it so much harder this time? It's never been so bad before. What makes this time so different?" she asked quietly.

"Because, before Anakin was leaving to be the 'Hero with no Fear' and help save the Republic, and you only had to worry about taking care of yourself," Sabe answered.

"Yeah, and this time, you have to take care of two two-month-old babies, and he's leaving to go kill Jedi for some evil deranged mad-man," Preston finished. This got him a smack on the head from Sabe, which instantly made Padme laugh.

"That's not helping!" Sabe said to him. "But if hitting him makes you feel better, I'll be more than happy to do it again," she said to Padme.

"No, I think one time is enough."

"Thank-you," Preston said, rubbing the place where he got hit.

"Oh gods!" Sabe exclaimed after looking at the holo. This got her a murderous look from Padme. "I can't believe how late it is!" she continued, now whispering. "I'll see you guys later. I gotta go," she said, getting up to leave

"Alright, goodnight Sabe."

"Night, sleep tight!"

Little did she know just how hard it would be for all three of them to sleep that night.

_I couldn't sleep at aaaalll last niiighht! _

_Preston wrapped his arms around the waist of the beautiful woman who was kissing him. He'd only kissed a girl once before out of curiosity, and found that this kiss was so much better, although he had no idea whom he was making out with. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her body was pressing his into the wall behind him. He groaned when her hands slid under his shirt and her lips moved to his neck. It was all new to him, but he found himself loving every second. He heard her whisper his name and his eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice. He pulled the girls head away from his neck and was shocked at what he saw._

"Sabe!" he exclaimed, shooting up from his bed from the shock. Lying back down he stared at the ceiling. _Was that just something my lonely subconscious came up with,_ he thought, _or a vision_? While he did not know the answer to that, he did know one thing. He would not be falling back asleep tonight.

_Just a thinkin of yoooouuu!_

_Padme smiled as she looked at her sleeping babies in their cribs. They seemed so peaceful when they were asleep. She just wanted to capture the moment forever. Her smile widened when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned around in the embrace and immediately kissed her husband. She twisted her fingers into his long hair as the kiss deepened and they both started walking out of the nursery and into their room. Padme fell onto the bed but was surprised when she didn't feel him follow her down. She opened her eyes and gasped in fear at what she saw. The man standing over her looked like Anakin, but it couldn't be. Her Anakin had beautiful deep bright blue eyes that shined with mischief. This mans eyes were a sickly yellow. Suddenly he screamed in pain as his face started to morph and it turned into a horrifying black mask. The sound of mechanical breathing filled the room. Padme got up and ran past the man and back to the nursery. She was surprised he let her go. But when she got to the nursery her heart stopped. The cribs were empty. Padme collapsed on the floor and cried in agony. Then the terrifying man came in and reached for her. _

"NOOOOOO!" Padme screamed, waking up to find herself back in her room. The sheets twisted around her, her body drenched in a cold sweat. She had witnessed Anakin waking up from nightmares, had always seen the horror in his eyes. But she never imagined it would feel this terrible. Suddenly, a terrible thought occurred to her. She dashed out of her bedroom to the nursery. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her babies sleeping peacefully, just like in the beginning of her dream. But realizing this was how the dream started, she couldn't help but feel dread again. So carefully and gently, she moved the Luke and Leia to their basinets in her room. Then she lay back down, and after grabbing Anakin's pillow silently started to cry.

_Baby things weren't riiiiiggghhht!_

_Sabe hummed in the back of her throat as the mystery man kissed her neck. Her nerves were on fire. He sweeped across her collarbone to the other side of her neck and gave it the same treatment. She moaned when he kissed over her pulse point. She tried in vain to see who was doing this to her, but could only see brown curls. It was then that she vaguely realized they were on her bed and he was actually on top of her. She had never let anyone do that before, and when the man kissed her lips, she silently cursed herself for it. She almost whimpered when he removed his lips from hers, to where they were just out of reach. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers. _

"_You're so beautiful Sabe." Those eyes. It couldn't be. Could it? She graspe his face in her hands and forced his head up so she could see the rest of his face and gasped in surprise._

"Preston!" Sabe shot up from her bed in shock as she woke up. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would explode out of her chest. She knew Preston was handsome, but he had been such a great friend, she had almost stopped thinking of him that way. There was no way she was falling for her best friend's brother, right? Maybe this was just her subconscious's way of telling her she was lonely, although she didn't need a dream to know that. She hadn't had a successful date in years. And she hadn't felt that way…_no Sabe! Get a grip!_ She couldn't let herself do that. But she couldn't get those images out of her mind. _Bye-bye sleep._

_Well I was,_

_Anakin suddenly found himself back in his house wearing his sleep pants. What am I doing here? He thought. Suddenly the sound of crying reached his airs, it's source somewhere in the nursery. But it didn't sound like a baby's cry. Anakin dashed into the nursery, but it looked like he was too late. The cribs were empty, and his wife was on the floor, crying in agony, and Preston was sprawled across the floor on the other side, a lightsaber burn slashed across his chest. Padme crawled over to him and started to shake him._

"_Preston. Preston wake up. It's not funny anymore wake up! Wake up!" But it was no use. _

"NOOOO!" Anakin roared, shooting up from his bed. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, and his pillow and sheets were all on the floor. He gathered them up and crawled back into bed, making a silent vow to himself. This dream would not become real.

_Tossin and turnin!_

_Turnin and tossin!_

_Tossin and turnin all night! _


	28. Tension

**A/N: Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! By the power of the Twinkie, I command you to review this chapter!...Please? **

Preston stared out his window as the sun began to rise. He had been correct when he theorized that he would not being falling back asleep. He'd been awake for hours now, unable to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, an image from his dream would flash behind his eyelids, and his eyes would shoot back open. He looked over at the chrono. 0700 hours. Strange, he should have heard the twins by now. He got up and walked to the nursery to check on them. He hadn't heard them cry all night. He almost screamed when he saw that they weren't in their cribs.

Preston ran to the master bedroom to wake up Padme, but breathed sigh of relief when he saw Luke and Leia in their respective basinets next to their parent's bed. Then he noticed the strangest thing. The twins were awake, but neither was crying. For the first time ever, they seemed content to just sit their and observe their surroundings. Preston walked close to their basinets to observe them. Luke was sucking on his thumb and Preston could have sworn he heard the baby boy's stomach grumble. Looking over at Leia he immediately smelled a diaper full of something terrible. He was absolutely shocked. They were suffering in silence. It didn't make any sense.

Then he looked over at Padme. Although she was asleep, she didn't look peaceful at all. Her brow was furrowed, there was a slight frown etched on her face, and she was clutching the extra pillow tightly. The sheets were strewn all over the bed, signaling that she had moved around a lot in her sleep.

'_Well at least she slept,' _Preston thought to himself as he went to the kitchen to get Luke a bottle.

* * *

Sabe's eyes popped open for what must have been the fifth time that night. Every once and while she had managed to fall asleep. But no sooner did her eyes close, then her dream would come back. Each time she would get a little bit farther into the dream. This time she woke up when Preston snaked his hands up her blouse, traveling higher and higher…_STOP THAT! _she yelled to herself mentally. She looked over at the chrono. 0800 hours. She had told Preston she would be there in an hour to help him look for a job…all day, she realized.

"Poodoo!"

* * *

Anakin woke up to the incessant beeping of R2 along with the regular beat of the droid ramming into the bed. Anakin threw his pillow at the little astromech, causing him to let out a sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a cry. R2 beeped louder and almost angrily at Anakin now, determined to get him to get up.

"Fine, fine you stupid piece of scrap metal, I'm up! Happy now?"

"Burp burr." R2 beeped in a low tone and started to roll away.

"Sorry R2. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Bep boop bop whee!"

"What do you mean I have a call coming in? From who? Is it Padme?"

"Wah whoa."

"Than who is it?" Suddenly the call came up and Anakin saw Palpatine appear, and groaned inwardly. He was the last person he wanted to talk too.

"I'm sorry my apprentice. You're obviously not a morning person, but this could not wait much longer. Please do tell me how the flight has been."

"I honestly don't know Master. I've been asleep most of the time."

"Ah yes. You've grown accustomed to my homeplanet's time, haven't you my boy?"

"Yes Master," Anakin replied as he pulled his shirt on and yawned.

"Am I really that boring?"

"No Master. Sorry Master."

"Once you're ready for the day contact General Piett. I've put him in charge of the investigation of the remaining Jedi in your absence. He should tell you everything you need to know. After that, you may handle the situation as you see fit. I've already made it absolutely clear that you are in charge here. No one should question your orders. And if they do… you may punish them in a way you think is best."

"Of course my Master."

* * *

Padme slowly woke up from her fitful nights sleep. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the twins weren't in their basinets. She jumped out of bed, but then heard the unmistakable sound of two babies laughing happily. _Preston._

Padme walked into the family room to see Preston twirling a few shiny objects in the air in front of Luke and Leia, who were on the counter in their carriers.

"Who's your favorite uncle? Uncle Preston!!" he exclaimed. At this statement, Luke and Leia both let out loud raspberries. Padme laughed.

"I think that means WRONG in baby language."

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny," Preston replied letting the objects fall gently to the counter. "Padme, you're never going to believe this. I went into your room to check on them, and Luke was starving and Leia had a dirty diaper, but they weren't crying. They were just sitting there, looking around the room."

"That is odd," Padme admitted, who picked Leia up who had started fussing to be held when she realized the show was over and her mother was in the room.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk with the twins. I need the exercise."

"What do you mean?" Preston asked. Padme looked at him like she was crazy.

"Preston, I'm four dress sizes bigger than I was before I got pregnant."

"Is that a lot?"

"Yes!" Padme exclaimed.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I don't know much about fashion you know. I mean up until now, I've been wearing the same old brown and tan robes all my life. And they were provided for me. I didn't have to worry about my clothing size."

"I know. You're going to have to start learning how the real world operates little brother."

"Yeah well…Hey wait a second! Who said you're older?"

Padme looked at Luke and Leia, who were completely bundled up from their little heads to their tiny toes in their double stroller that Jobal had bought for them. When Padme had first stepped outside, she was shocked to find out how cold it was, and immediately went looking for all of the twins' warmest clothes. If they were anything like Anakin, they would hate to go outside at this point with even the tiniest bit of skin exposed. Sure, Anakin had been through wild conditions while he was fighting the Clone Wars, but he avoided the cold whenever he could. Were he to be on Naboo, he'd be absolutely miserable. _Looks like you left just in time Ani._

Padme opened the door and jumped two inches when she saw someone standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hey Padme. I was just about to knock. Where are you going?"

"Oh, the twins and I are going for a little walk."

"But it's freezing!"

"It's not that cold. And besides, the way I see it, I need to desensitize them to the cold now, or they'll be just like Ani. He hates the cold."

"Well he is from Tattoine. Where's Preston. We're supposed to go looking for jobs today."

"He's on the back porch exercising."

"Am I the only one who thinks its freezing?"

"Yes, apparently so. Now if you'll excuse me, I plan on going back to my normal dress size by the time Ani's back, and talking to you isn't helping me."

"Well excuse me!" Sabe huffed sarcastically as Padme walked past her. She entered the house and went straight o the back porch. When she opened the door to the outside, her draw dropped.

There was Preston, his eyes shut tight, doing chin-ups on a bar he'd set up on the porch…with no shirt on. Sabe found herself staring. All that Jedi training had not gone to waste. He was in top physical shape, and from the looks of things, was determined to stay that way. When Sabe first met Preston, she thought he seemed to be a little thick. But she realized now that it was all muscle. _Rock hard, chiseled, rippling muscle. Aaah! I'm doing it again!_ She scolded herself for staring on. Preston was counting out loud, and was now in the seventies. He'd be finished soon. She couldn't let him open his eyes to find her staring at him. _Think Sabe, what would you do if you hadn't had that dream. Aha!_

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sabe shrieked nest to Preston's ear in her highest pitch. Immediately, Preston opened his eyes and let go of the bar, causing him to promptly land on his butt. Sabe almost completely forgot about her embarrassment and laughed out loud.

"Ow!! What the hell?!" Preston yelled as he looked up. His eyes widened even more then they already had when he saw Sabe standing over him, one hand on her hip, the other hiding her smile. Preston crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt at modesty.

"Sabe!"

"Now Preston, you were doing chin ups without you're shirt on where the whole world could see you, and now all of a sudden you feel shy?" Sabe said, trying to hide the disappointment that he was hiding.

"I didn't think anyone would see me…" Preston said as he lowered his arms. That had been a big slip. He had to act natural if he didn't want her to find out about that dream.

"Besides, weren't you cold? It's freezing out here!" Sabe continued. "You could catch something."

"Geez, you sound like my mom!" Sabe blanched when she heard this.

"Oh my gods. I do! I'm turning into an old lady! Eeeek!" Preston immediately laughed, forgetting his embarrassment as he put his shirt on.

"So, where are we going to start? I mean, it's not like I have any experience. Technically, I'm dead."

I know. So I looked for something simple, like helping out at a shop or something. And if all else fails, we can always talk to my brother-in-law. He needs a new assistant."

"Your brother-in-law? You mean the guy you caught making out with your sister on the couch?"

"The very same. Come on lets get out of here. I left the speeder running!" Sabe said as she walked back inside. Preston followed her, but stopped when he saw the way her body moved as she walked away from him. She was wearing a snug sweater that, although it was thick, seemed to hug her curves. When the front door closed behind her, Preston shook his head to clear his thoughts and ran outside to the speeder.

As soon as they drove out of the driveway, the house com started to ring. After a while, Queen Apailana recorded her message to Padme.

"Senator, it's been a long time since we have talked. There have been many recent changes throughout the galaxy and your life that we need to discuss. I would have called sooner, but I thought it necessary to allow you recuperate for a while. I was hoping we could talk over lunch at the palace some time this week. I hope you and your little ones are in good health, and I look forward to meeting with you as always."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing another vote on the story. You guys shall choose! Who is older? The mature brilliant Padme? Or the protective goofy Preston? Which one has the personality of the older twin? Which one should be older? You decide!!**


	29. Itching

Preston and Sabe road in silence as they drove to her sister's home. None of the interviews had gone well. Preston had been nervous, and when he got nervous, he became clumsy and accident prone. She thought he was nervous about the interviews, but little did she know that he had been thinking about his own dream all day. The dreamt up feeling of her body pressed to his was still burned in his memory. He looked back on the last interview he'd had.

"_Sabe! It's great to see you again! How are ya?" Marcus asked as she and Preston walked into his produce shop. _

"_I'm doing great Marcus. I was wondering if you had a job for my friend Preston here." _

"_You know me. I always have a job available." Marcus grew and sold his own fruits and vegetables, and was always in need of an extra pair of hands around the shop. He had a tendency to hire irresponsible teenagers. The only good one he'd ever had had left for the university. The rest always stole or let their friends ruin the shop, or just plain didn't do a good job. The last one had actually come to work one day sky high on death sticks!_

"_What's your full name?"_

"_Preston Barineer."_

"_Experience? Special skills?"_

"_Cooking." It wasn't a total lie. Preston's master had been a terrible cook and didn't have a very good idea of what to feed humans. Preston had taught himself to cook out of necessity._

"_That it?"_

"_Yes unfortunately. The last place I worked at went out of business. Not that people didn't like our food, but a cheaper restaurant came around with food just as good," Preston lied._

"_Shame. But you won't have to worry about that here. People love my prices and my quality. If you lose your job here, you have no one to blame but yourself." Preston frowned. This guy didn't seem to like him so much. He felt jealousy rolling off of him. Preston probed his mind further and found slightly repressed memories of being rejected by Sabe herself. Multiple times. 'He must think I'm her boyfriend.' Preston concluded._

"_Good to know. Hey do you have a refresher?" _

"_In the back," Marcus answered quickly. He seemed anxious to get Sabe alone. His eyes followed Preston until the door to the 'fresher closed behind him._

"_So Sabe, where'd you meet your new boyfriend?" Marcus asked, completely unaware Preston's well trained ears could hear every word._

"_He's not my boyfriend," Sabe said in just the perfect tone to make it sound believable. She hoped._

"_Hm. So you're still available? I can't believe no one has tried to take you yet." _

"_Who says they haven't?" Sabe teased. "You're not the only one in town I have to continue rejecting."_

"_Careful pretty little thing. You're starting to sound a little conceited."_

"_Believe me, the attention is unwelcome."_

"_So what you don't like men? Cause if you don't, I can change your mind," Marcus smirked._

"_Ha-ha. I do like men. I just don't like boys," Sabe retorted with a smile_

"_Oooh. That hurts Sabe," Marcus said with a look of over exaggerated pain on his face._

"_What about Preston? Will you hire him? He's a great worker."_

"_Maybe. If you'll go out on a date with me." _

"_No," Sabe said with a laugh._

"_Are you…" Marcus trailed of as he suddenly started to feel an itch in a very…ahem, personal area. Sabe noticed him starting to get uncomfortable._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Ummm fine, fine," Marcus lied._

"_Hey that 'fresher is sparkling," Preston said as he walked back in. "Nothing bugs me more than a dirty public fresher. It's not that hard to keep them clean."_

"_Um, no it's not," Marcus said starting to squirm and sweat._

"_So dude, do I have the job? I'm just __**itching**__ to find out." Marcus widened his eyes. 'He knows. And he's enjoying every second of this. He's just waiting for me to scratch.' Preston smiled wider as though he were confirming Marcus's belief._

"_No! You don't have enough experience, and I don't like your attitude. Get out of my shop." Marcus said a bit too loudly._

"_Marcus, you barely," Sabe started._

"_Out."_

"_Fine! We're leaving!" Sabe yelled as she stormed out. Preston followed her, and just as he was about to walk out, he turned around the same huge smirk on his face._

"_Sorry things didn't work out. I was really hoping,"_

"_Get OUT!"_

Sabe couldn't believe Preston had done that. She just knew that whatever had been bothering Marcus was his fault. She just couldn't figure out why he'd done it. Marcus hadn't been unkind to him at all... 'He's so immature,' she thought.

"I heard that."

"I didn't say anything."

"I heard your thoughts. You think I'm immature. Last time I checked you thought I was wise."

"You can be. But don't think I didn't figure out that whatever happened to Marcus back there was your fault. He would have hired you for sure! I just know it! But you messed up. And don't read my mind!" 'What if he hears me thinking about the dream?'

"When you're angry you project your thoughts out to the person you're angry at. Me. And he messed up way more than I did," Preston muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Don't think I didn't hear him hitting on you. 'I can change your mind,' Weirdo." Sabe looked over at Preston in shock. 'Is that why he did that? Is he jealous?' she asked herself. What Preston didn't realize was that she and Marcus always talked that way. It was their thing since they were teenagers.

"Whatever you did to him, no funny business at my sister's place, do you understand? Just because Kayle is my brother-in-law, doesn't mean he'll give you the job. Got that?"

"Alright alright. No funny business. So does your sister have kids?"

"Yes. Max is fifteen, Nola is thirteen, and Amara is ten."

"And she's how much older than you?"

"Six years. Oh and she's going to think you're my boyfriend."

"What?!"

"You heard me. She'll think I must really care about you if I'm letting you meet my family blah blah blah and helping you look for a job blah blah blah. Don't give her any reasons to believe you are my boyfriend."

"So what do I do? Argue with you?"

"No," Sabe said looking at him as though he were insane. Her sister would perceive arguing as sexual tension, but she didn't dare tell Preston that.

"So I should just agree with everything you say?"

"No you moron! That's worse!"

"Than what do I do?!"

"Just act normally!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Preston scowled for the rest of the ride. If Sabe's family was anything like her, he'd be in for one heck of a ride.

* * *

Anakin walked across the bridge of the star destroyer to the control room where General Piett was supposed to be. First thing was first. Find out how far they had gotten in the investigation without him.

"General Piett. I've been looking forward to meeting you," Anakin said, his voice coming out in a deep baritone due to the voice modulator he'd installed in the helmet.

"You must be Lord Vader. We have been looking forward to meeting you as well. I assume you want a briefing on how the investigation has gone without you for the past two months." Anakin was impressed. Piett was definitely intimidated by Anakin's mask and height, but he didn't let it show and got right down to business.

"Yes. First and most importantly, have all the members of the High Jedi Council been confirmed as dead?"

"No sir. Most of them have been executed, but I'm afraid there are three still unaccounted for."

"Allow me to guess, shall I? Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the infamous Master Yoda." Piett looked up in surprise.

"Yes sir that's exactly correct. H-how did you know?"

"Shaak Ti is capable of befriending any creature. It wouldn't be hard for her to find refuge. Obi-Wan Kenobi is resourceful and extremely intelligent. He did escape his imprisonment. Speaking of which I will have to meet those responsible for that. And Master Yoda is…Master Yoda. He will be the hardest to find. He is very adaptable, he could be anywhere. All three of them in fact. Do not make any assumptions when it comes to looking for these three. You must not underestimate them."

"Of course not sir. Underestimating an enemy is the worst mistake anyone can make in this world."

"Indeed. I want a report on all of your leads and everything you've done in this investigation so far. I want to look at all the supposedly dead-ends and everything you've done to specify them as such. Am I being perfectly clear?"

"Yes Lord Vader. I'll see that it is started and completed immediately." No sooner did Piett finish that sentence, than the speakers let out three monotone beeps.

"What was that?" Anakin asked in annoyance.

"The cafeteria has opened milord. They ring ten minutes before it closes as well."

"See to it that it no longer happens. These are grown men. They should know when the cafeteria is opened and when to feed themselves. Pathetic," he mumbled.

"Yes, I completely agree. I hate those things." Anakin immediately did another sweep of the general's feelings and was surprised to see that he wasn't kissing up to him. He was being completely honest. The beeps were annoying after all.

"Well, if the men are taking a break, then I will leave. I have an important call to make."

* * *

Padme smiled down at her children who once again seemed to be content to just look around the room. It was as though they were looking for something she thought, but realized she was wrong as Luke's eyes glued on to a shiny B-wing fighter model that Anakin had made. Leia on the other hand started to fuss again. Padme walked around the room with the baby girl in her arms for a while, tried to feed her, checked her diaper, but nothing seemed to be working. She was just plain unhappy without her father there. Just like her mother.

"Why can't you ever fall asleep like your brother?" Padme said to the little girl whose brother was in fact, fast asleep. Padme walked into the nursery in her continued trek around the house when Leia started to lean toward the crib. Padme started to put her in it, but then Leia wouldn't let go of her arm. Padme took her out, and she leaned toward it again.

"Leia, crib or mommy. You can't have both," Padme said to the little girl, even though she knew she didn't really understand. Padme looked down at the crib. There was nothing in there but a tiny pink blanket and the bear Anakin had given to his daughter just yesterday. And that's when it dawned on her.

"Is this what you want baby? You want your teddy bear?" Padme said grabbing the stuffed animal. Leia reached up for it. When Padme gave it to her, she immediately wrapped her arms around it. It was if she understood that Anakin had gotten it special, just for her and while Anakin wasn't here, her little bear could comfort her.

Suddenly, Padme heard the comlink go off and then two seconds later, a little cry from Luke.

"Uh-oh. The com woke up Lukey! Let's go get Lukey!" Padme said to Leia in a baby voice. After retrieving Luke, Padme put both twins in their basinets in her room and answered the com. When the holo popped up, Padme's heart skipped a beat.

It was the horrible black mask. The mask that Ani's face had changed into before her very eyes.

"AAAAAH!"

"Padme! It's alright! It's alright! I'm here angel. What's wrong? Why'd you scream?" Anakin asked as he placed his mask down next to him after taking it off.

"Th-the mask. Wh-where did you get that mask?" Padme asked timidly as she picked up Luke and Leia, who had started to cry after their mother's scream.

"I made it. I didn't want people to recognize me. I know it's a little creepy Padme, but it couldn't have scared you that much!"

"I-I-I saw it. In a dream. A nightmare. Last night."

"What happened?" Anakin asked in worried tone.

"I-I, you. The babies were gone. You turned into this, monster and and, I… oh Ani these dreams are even worse than I thought," Padme said looking at her husband.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't want to talk to you about them. They're very depressing, and sometimes, just plain terrifying. But you'll be okay. I won't let that happen. The twins will stay with us, and I will not turn into a monster. We'll be okay."

"I, I know," Padme replied. She and Anakin had barely noticed how transfixed the twins were with the holo image of their father. Leia reached out to try and touch the small image of her father. Her tiny little hand went right through the holograph, and Padme and Anakin immediately laughed. Leia swiped her hand through the image again and again before Padme finally grabbed her arm.

"No Leia. Don't do that. Then we won't be able to talk to Daddy," Padme said with a big smile still on her face.

"I really miss you guys. And I haven't even been gone a whole day yet. I guess I finally got used to having you around all the time angel."

"So have I. Even Luke and Leia have been acting differently. They're either absolutely miserable or extremely quiet. Too quiet. Leia's barely cried today!"

"Does Daddy's little princess miss Daddy?" Anakin said in his baby voice. Leia reached out for the holo picture again in response.

"No Leia. You won't believe this, but Leia has already grown very attached to that teddy-bear you gave her."

"Really?"

"Yeah watch," Padme said, reaching for the bear. She held it out in front of Leia, and she reached out for it, letting out a small cry of frustration because she couldn't reach. Padme gave it to her and she actually smiled.

"She knows daddy gave it to her," Anakin said.

"Yeah, she does. How have things been going?"

"Okay, I guess. We're heading for Coruscant first to look for any Jedi that might be living in the streets and so I can talk to Palpatine in person. Then we'll be heading for a few planets, all of which with a population of under one-thousand."

"Fun," Padme said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, tons. In fact, I'm in the mood for a good laugh. What's Preston been up to?" Padme laughed at his joke.

"He's looking for a job with Sabe."

"So he's going to move out soon?"

"He says he's not going to move out until after you come back. He probably won't have enough money saved up until then anyway."

"What could he do? Preston Naberrie was given to the Jedi, Preston Rabineer is dead, and Preston Barineer doesn't exist."

"Something small. Where they won't do a huge background check. Besides, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out how to get him a good identity soon." Suddenly Padme heard a few beeps, and then a sigh from Anakin.

"What was that? The cafeteria is closing. It's pathetic. Grown men need an alarm to tell them when they can eat. They can figure that out on their own."

"So everyone's going back to their posts?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to too?"

"Technically no. But I should. No one would respect me if I don't make appearances at the least and stay involved."

"So I guess that means you have to go."

"I guess. I miss you so much."

"We miss you too. I love you Anakin."

"I love you too angel," he said, before hanging up. When the image disapeared Luke reached over for the com this time, hitting it in a vain attempt to make it sow him daddy. After hitting it a few times, both he and Leia started to cry.

"It'll be okay babies. Mommy's here. Daddy will be back, you'll see."


	30. Sabe's Family

A/N: Hi everybody! I need more votes for the who's older vote I got a perfect tie! Two for Padme, two for Preston. And I apologize for not updating sooner. I thought I'd be able to update faster, but it hasn't been in the cards lately. I'll try harder from now on, but I can't promise anything. But it would totally help if you guys would review more. It's like I've lost readers! How do I lose readers?! Anyway, even if you don't have much to say, reviews are a huge morale booster, and it helps me recognize that there are a lot of people reading this story. That also goes for people who don't have accounts here on , since anonymous reviews are open!!!

Max Renews was simple young man, with simple wants needs. Like any simple human being, he needed shelter, food, water, and love. And like a lot of simple fifteen year old boys, he wanted a hot girl to make out with. And at that moment in time, he had one. He was happy making out on the couch in the basement of his home with the hottest girl at his school. Until the doorbell rang that is.

Erin Nakohh pulled away to the sound of the doorbell to see a pouting Max.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You have to answer the doorbell."

"Someone else will do it!" he said, leaning in to initiate another kiss. But she backed away.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"We're the only ones here remember?" she reminded him.

"Than who ever it is can go to hell!"

"Max! What if it's your mom?"

"No one is supposed to be back for another half hour and my mom has a key, so why would she-."

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"MAXWELL KAYLE RENEWS! I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE! I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HAVE COMPANY BUT IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT YOU'RE GONNA BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!"

"See it is your mom!" Erin said, hitting him for his stupidity.

"It's not my mom," Max said with a smile when he recognized the voice

"It sure sounds like your mom."

"That's because it's my-."

"OH MAXI-PAD! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Aunt Sabe," Max grumbled as Erin began to laugh.

"Maxi-pad? That's hilarious!" she exclaimed. Max scowled as he got up to get the door, but it was replaced with a smile when he saw a man by the front door with his aunt through the window.

"Hey Aunt Sabe! How's it goin? Who's your boyfriend?"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Sabe replied. She and Preston had to fight to keep from laughing, for Max had lip-gloss all over his face. Her nephew had a very narrow mind at that point in time. Girls and food was all he ever thought about anymore. She found herself wondering what had happened to the little boy that barely reached her knee and thought girls had cooties. Now he was already making out in the basement, and well on his way to being over six feet tall, just like his father.

"I asked first."

"I'm your aunt and your godmother."

"I don't care. Answer the question."

"I can't because I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well I don't have a girlfriend," Max replied.

"You know what, I'm getting pretty tired of this! My name is Preston, and I am not dating your aunt, she's helping me look for a job. The place I used to work at went out of business. So no girlfriend huh?" he asked.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Okay," Preston replied, tongue planted firmly in cheek.

"Um sweetie, where are your parents?"

"They haven't gotten home yet."

"Oh. So they don't know there's some girl in the basement?"

"They know I have a guest that is a partner on a project. Who said it was a girl?"

"Max, school isn't starting again for another month."

"I'm in summer school. I don't have to be though," he added. "It looks good on college applications according to Mom and Dad."

"Max, if you expect me to believe that you haven't been making out with some girl for the past hour or so, you must think I'm a moron."

"If there's one person in this family who isn't a moron Aunt Sabe, believe me it's you."

"Okay if you say so. Preston and I are going to get something to drink, so you can go back to your little friend," Sabe said as she walked toward the kitchen. "Oh and sweetie?"

"Yes Aunt Sabe?"

"You got a little something on your face." Max immediately went to the mirror hanging in the hallway, and his face morphed into horror. Preston and Sabe couldn't help but laugh out loud as he ran down stairs.

"I've only met one of your relatives and I love your family all ready Sabe. That was hilarious! And Maxi-pad is pure genius!"

"I know, isn't it? I didn't start calling him that until he was thirteen, so he could appreciate it."

"I WOULDN'T GO UP THERE IF I WERE YOU, ERIN!!" Max yelled from the basement.

"SHUT-UP MAXI-PAD!" she yelled back with a smile as she reached the top of the stairs. She paused for a moment as she entered the kitchen, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh, um… hi. I uh just came up for some water," she said, grabbing a cup and flipping her hair in the process. This left the left side of her neck exposed to the air and showing off a small red mark. Sabe almost slapped herself for her nephew's stupidity.

"Honey?" Erin turned immediately, her eyes on the ground. Sabe grabbed a small square from her purse and threw it to Erin.

"Go look in the mirror and then slap my nephew for being a moron."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Erin walked over to the mirror, and was shocked at what she saw. She opened up the small square case and saw powdered cover-up inside.

"Um…thanks I guess."

"No problem. And don't worry your secret's safe with me." Erin smiled at Sabe's kindness and ran downstairs to finish her instructions.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Wow Sabe. That was really cool of you," Preston said.

"Yeah I know."

"MAAAX! I'M HOME! ARE YOUR SISTERS BACK YET?"

"NO BUT AUNT SABE IS IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Sabe! You got my message!" Sache exclaimed, coming in the door with grocery bags in her arms. She was about the same height as her sister, but her hair and eyes were both lighter in color. "And who is this strapping young man?"

"The doofus is Preston," Sabe answered without hesitation.

"Well!" Preston said with a look of mock outrage.

"And what message?"

"The one where I told you that Joel was bringing his girlfriend over."

"Joel has a girlfriend!"

"Yes! That was in the first message I left you. Everyone else has met her. She's the nicest girl in the world too! They should be here soon. Why didn't you tell anyone about Preston here?"

"There's nothing to tell. I'm helping him look for a job. Brought him over here because I know Kayle is looking for a new assistant."

"This is a very nice house," Preston finally spoke up.

"Thank-you," Sache replied with a smile. This guy was polite. He was a real step up from Sabe's last boyfriend, whom she'd dumped two months ago.

"And you're son is very um…"

"He's a teenager," she finished for him. "There's no other way to describe it."

"Yeah. A teenage boy."

"So what did you used to do Preston?"

"I cook."

"He any good Sabe?" Sabe tried to keep the same facial expression as she answered.

"The best," she answered with a smile. The truth was, she'd never has Preston's cooking, and would probably prefer not too, for fear of finding something interesting in her meal.

"Then you can help me?"

"Sure I"

"I'm not sure if we're staying."

"Sabe you have to stay. We barely see you anymore!"

"But Preston,"

"I'm alright," he interjected. Sache had a smile of victory.

"And besides, Kayle isn't going to be back until dinner time."

"Okay. We'll stay. I want to meet this new girlfriend anyway."

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" a young girl's voice rang out.

"GOOD! YOU CAN HELP ME PU AWAY THE GROCERIES! AND TELL MAX TO GET UP HERE TOO HE'S IN THE BASEMENT!" Sache replied.

"SURE THING!"

"Um, if I'm staying, I'm gonna need to make a call," Preston said.

"Oh, are you busy?" Sache asked, feeling a little guilty for getting him to stay now.

"No, not at all, I just…have to make a call."

"Okay sure the phone,"

"I've got my com," he said, walking onto the back porch. After he left, all three of Sache's children walked in, along with Erin, who's spot had 'mysteriously' disappeared.

"How's the paper coming you two?"

"It's practically impossible!" Erin answered. "All of our searches on the Holonet keep giving us online articles speculating about the Senators kids." Sabe's head shot up.

"Who is this report on?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Senator Amidala. We're supposed to be doing it on prominent political figures of Naboo. I was surprised that no one chose her at first, but know I realize that they knew it would be impossible to get any real information on her."

"Well I think I can help," Sabe said with a smirk.

"How?" Erin asked.

"Aunt Sabe used to be Senator Amidala's handmaiden while she was still Queen," Max answered. Erin looked at him with shock and anger.

"You mean you knew your aunt knew the Senator and you didn't say anything?!"

"Oops."

"Yeah oops. How well do you really know her?"

"I'm her daughter's godmother. Does that answer your question?"

"Wow. Did you ever meet her Mrs. Ranews?"

"Once," she answered. "Our brother Joel had gotten into a speeder accident, and Sabe was still living in the palace as a handmaiden. This guard wouldn't let me in to speak with her. As if a seven month pregnant woman with two little kids tailing after her could do any harm!"

"He was new," Sabe said in the guards defense. "And he reached for his blaster every time he heard a floorboard creak."

"Anyway, after hearing the commotion, she came down and brought me to Sabe. You should have seen the look on that guard's face. Priceless."

"Two little kids? So you met her Max?!" Erin exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can barely remember it though. I was five. I probably wouldn't have remembered it if it had happened under different circumstances. Didn't think it was worth mentioning." Erin just rolled her eyes.

"Nola, what is that you're reading?" Sabe asked the thirteen year old girl.

"Nothing. Just a magazine."

"Is that a picture of Padme on the front?" It was blurry, but you could clearly see a woman with long brown hair and a man with long blonde hair, each holding a baby.

"I guess so," Nola answered, still not looking up from the magazine. Sabe grabbed it from her.

"Hey!"

"They took this outside of the hospital the day they let out Padme! Those sneaky little bastards!"

"Sabe!" Sache gave her sister a warning look. She did not want her kids catching her sister's pilot's mouth.

"Well I'm sorry, but that is just plain wrong! Outside of the hospital! Someone probably needed that parking space they were wasting!"

"I know, but you can't do anything about it. So just get over it."

"They're trashing my best friend. How can I just get over it?"

"Hey who's that behind them?" Amara asked. Sabe leaned in and squinted.

"Well what do you know? It's Preston!"

"Preston knows Padme too?"

"Oh yeah. Old family friend. He and Padme are practically brother and sister. That's how I met him. He was there when Padme first invited me over to meet the twins. He's actually the baby girl's godfather."

"Hm, interesting," Nola said with fake interest. "Now can I have my magazine back?" Sabe moved to hand it over, but Sache snatched it out of her hands.

"Mom!"

"Help put away the food first."

"Okay…Hey where are you going?"

"Upstairs to freshen up. Keep working."

"Ow! Leia no pulling mommy's hair!"

'What was that?' Sache wondered. She looked out into the yard and saw Preston talking on his com to none other than Padme Amidala herself, a little baby in her arms.

"She's very interested in your hair Padme."

"Yeah, and my earnings, and my nose, and my sleeves."

"I think I get it. Have you ever met Sabe's family?"

"I've met her sister and her parents and her older niece and nephew, but never her brothers, and never her younger neice."

"Well the people I've met so far are a scream. Kinda makes me think about what could have been, you know?"

"Yeah. We didn't exactly have normal childhoods."

"Or adulthoods."

"Let's face it, our lives will never be normal. But we can't dwell on what might have been," Padme pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I'll see you later. Love ya."

"Love you too bye."

Sache furrowed her brow in thought as she walked up the stairs to her room. She looked down at the magazine in her hand. No, the boy was definitely Anakin Skywalkers son. How could she ever think otherwise? 'They're friends,' she thought to herself unconvincingly. 'Just friends.'

Padme pondered the over the message the Queen had left her. She had finally managed to take a look at it after getting Leia to go back to sleep. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what would happen at the meeting. She dialed the number for the palace and got a young assistant.

"Hello Senator. How are you?"

"I'm very well thank-you. Queen Apailana called about having lunch some time this week."

"Ah yes! Be here at noon sharp on Satunda."

"I'll be there."

Sabe heard the familiar sound of the door opening and walked out to the hallway and was happily surprised to see who walked in.

"Joel!" she exclaimed, wrapping her brother in a big hug. "I've missed you,"

"Shhhh!!" Joel whispered urgently. Sabe furrowed her brow in confusion. And then she saw it. A woman with long black hair was slowly walking up to the door, a small child in her arms with black hair as well.

"Here let me," Joel whispered, taking the little girl into his arms.

"Thanks. Do I have any drool on my shoulder?" the woman asked quietly.

"No you look perfect as always. Rea this is my sister Sabe. Sabe this is Rea and her precious little daughter Aria."

"Hello. Pleased to meet you," Sabe said whispering sticking her hand out for a shake. She was working very hard to contain her surprise. Her brother was dating a single mother and no one had told her. Sache was dead meat.

"Hi. Jo has told me so much about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too. How old is Aria?"

"Two."

"She's very cute."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go put the little ankle biter in Max's room okay? I'm sure he won't mind," Joel said.

"Yes I'm sure," Sache whispered sarcastically as she came down the stairs.

"Sache where is the bathroom again?" Rea asked.

"Right down that hallway."

"Thanks," she replied and hurried off. As soon as she was gone Sabe gave her sister a look of fury.

"Sache! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" she asked innocently.

"That Jo's girlfriend is a single mother!"

"You didn't know? Funny. I remember mentioning it in one of my messages," Sache replied cooly, walking back toward the kitchen. Save stared at her sister in disbelief. This would be one interesting dinner.


	31. A Young Hopeful

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!**

Anakin stared intently at each of the officers. He had called for a meeting so he could get a feel for all of them. Due to his increased height and the mask, most of them were practically shaking in their boots. Only the tall and experienced were seemingly unafraid of this dark masked figure.

"I" Anakin started to say when all of a sudden, another man walked in wearing an Admirals uniform.

"Who are you?" The man looked up at Anakin and almost jumped into the air, but quickly calmed and smiled with a cool air.

"I am Admiral Ozzel. I was put in charge of this ship and the investigation while you were away Lord Vader."

"Really. Because I was told by the Emperor that Piett was put in charge. Why are you lying to me Ozzel?"

"Oh, I can explain," he said, not losing his cool for a second. "You see I've been under the weather recently and the Emperor put my second in command, third counting you of course, in charge while I was recuperating."

"What were you ill from?" Anakin said, not believing him.

"I'm afraid I caught a bug while we were on Felucia. Our healer said I should still be resting, but I'm not contagious anymore so as soon as I found out about this meeting I hopped out of bed and ran down here." Anakin scowled under his mask. This man was a pompous twit. He expected Anakin to be impressed that he supposedly put his health after the meeting.

"Piett. Do you have the report I asked you for?" Anakin asked while still facing Ozzel.

"Yes sir. I actually had it made up two day cycles ago. I figured you'd want to know about the investigation."

"Impressive. Thank-you."

"Your very welcome sir."

"Ozzel. Let me make this clear. I am very unimpressed with you. You show up all of a sudden, expecting everything to go back to normal after Piett has done an outstanding job in your absence. He can't be more than half your age, and thus half your experience, but he has shown great respect and insight. You on the other hand are very arrogant and think that you're in charge, but I AM IN CHARGE! If you think that getting out of bed after who knows how long,"

"One month sir," Piett said.

"ONE MONTH!" Anakin screamed in outrage before continuing. "After one month you expect to come down here and be rewarded for being a man and getting the hell over whatever little illness you have. And may I ask whose brilliant idea it was to put that incessant alarm on for lunch!"

"It was… my idea sir," Ozzel answered.

"Of course. You're turning these men into pansies, and you expect me to be impressed. The only disappointment I've faced with Piett is that he didn't overrule you when he was put in charge and get rid of that ridiculous alarm. You better hope your old captain's uniform still fits Ozzel."

"What?! You're demoting me?!"

"Yes I'm DEMOTING YOU! Don't think I don't know what kind of man you are. You're a fool and you're too power hungry for your own good! I have the authority to strip you of all of your decorations as an officer, would you like me to do that?!"

"N-no."

"NO WHAT?"

"No Lord Vader."

"That's what I thought. Do not underestimate me for it is a very lethal mistake. Dismissed."

Sabe stared intently at the couple in the kitchen as they talked and laughed and looked at each other with those eyes that say, I love you. Her brother was actually in a serious relationship for the first time in a year. It was almost impossible to believe. But it had to be serious she figured. If the looks and smiles they kept tossing each other wasn't proof of that then the little girl sleeping upstairs certainly was. You had to be serious if there was a kid involved, whether it was yours or not…right?

"Sabe!"

"Oh yeah yeah what is it?" Kaida Harna looked at her daughter incredulously.

"What is wrong with you today? You seem so out of it sweetheart."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You've been staring at those two forever."

"I know I just…can't believe it. Joel has a girlfriend. A real girlfriend."

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yes mother," Sabe lied. In truth, she had a lot of things on her mind, but she didn't see it necessary to worry her mother with it, nor anyone else for that matter.

"Okay, if you say so," her mother replied.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Okay if you say so."

"Okay now you're just being annoying."

"Hey, that's my job!" Preston said as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I thought you were helping to cook dinner?"

"I was but those two are so mushy gooey over each other it's almost scary. I felt like I was invisible."

"An invisible Preston? Now that's scary."

"Ha-ha," he replied sarcastically.

"Why is that scary?" Kaida asked.

"You know that kid that puts bugs on your pillows and in your shoes, and tied your hair to the bed while you slept, and put whoopee cushions in the couch, and mailed boxes of female care products to men and put stink bombs in your purse or backpack?"

"Yeah. It was you."

"Sabe?!"

"Yep. And so was Preston."

"Wait lets get back to your reputation."

"So I blew up a few mailboxes, big deal."

"You blew up mail boxes?!"

"Yes. Ten to be exact. All at once," Kaida answered.

"How did you do that?!"

"My partner in crime, Stewart. He was very good at blowing things up, and making that soap that turned your face black."

"Nice."

"No not nice!" Sache said as she walked in, having heard the conversation. "He was an evil, evil little boy!"

"He switched her make up with that black stuff all the time. Not to mention he had a crush on her for quite a while."

"He was creepy," Sache continued with a scowl on her face.

"I wonder what happened to him. I never saw him again after the mailbox stunt."

"He got sent to military school like you."

"You got sent to military school?!"

"Well after the mailbox explosion, it was either that or… what was that placed called?"

"The Female Juvenile Delinquent Hall," Kaida answered.

"Yeah that's it! The judge said I was… um,"

"A danger to yourself and others," Sache finished.

"Right."

"Wow. I never thought you had it in ya. Does Padme know that?"

"Oh yeah. When me and the other handmaidens first met her, she asked us all how we came to be there. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I told them about my reputation," Sabe said as she looked back on that day.

"_So Sabe, how'd you get here?" Eirtae asked after her explanation of how she wanted to help serve her planet, but lost the election and chose to help the Queen instead._

"_Oh, it's a long story. You guys…probably don't want to hear it," she answered. Sabe had only recently realized just how dangerous and wrong her actions had been and wasn't exactly eager to share her past for fear of losing her new friends._

"_Aw come on. I'm sure it's very interesting," Padme urged on._

"_Um yeah. It's extremely interesting."_

"_Well then tell us," Sache said._

"_Did I tell you that you have the same name as my older sister?"_

"_Yes you told all of us. Why are you avoiding the question?" Rabe asked._

"_I'm not."_

"_Then answer the question!" Yane said in frustration._

"_Okay! You just gotta promise you won't think any less of me."_

"_Why would we do that?" Padme asked._

"_Well you see I got sent to the military academy because of a little prank me and my best friend pulled."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_We…um…blew up a few mail boxes." Everyone's eyebrows raised in shock._

"_How many mail boxes?" Padme asked._

"_Ten."_

"_Ten!" they exclaimed._

"_How'd you do that?" Rabe asked._

"_My friend was a genius, and my parents always like to say I am too. Our parents always said it was a shame we didn't use our powers for good instead of evil."_

"_I miss my parents." _

"_So do I."_

"_Me too."_

"_You guys aren't gonna turn into a bunch of homesick crybabies now are ya?"_

"_Oh shut-up!"_

"_But, you guys don't mind?" They all thought about for a while._

"_No not really," Eirtae answered for them._

"_Yeah, and besides. Having a prankster around will sure keep things interesting."_

"_Former prankster. I have denounced my evil ways."_

"_Really?" Sache said with disbelief. "So it wasn't you who put those bugs in my shoes yesterday?" Sabe smiled_

"_I can neither confirm nor deny that." All at once, the girls broke into laughter._

"You really are a piece of work Sabe."

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"What's this I hear about military school?" Rea asked Joel in the kitchen.

"Oh, Sabe was quite a prankster when we were little. Blew up ten mailboxes." Rea's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped.

"It was awesome."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve and she was thirteen."

"Wow. Why'd she blow them up?"

"Fun."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just… not sure if your sister likes me very much. She hasn't really talked to me at all, listened."

"She does that with all the girls I bring over. Sabe always thought I was the best little brother in the world, which I was. So, she was always a little protective over me."

"Oh," Rea said not sure if she could believe that or not when she felt a tugging on her dress.

"Mommy," Aria said sleepily. She had just woken up from her well needed nap. "Whey is we?"

"We're at my sister's house pixie. Remember? I told you after the zoo we were coming here for dinner," Joel answered.

"Oh. Can I go ouside?!" she asked in excitement. She had fallen in love with the small pond with the fish and could sit at the edge for hours just watching them.

"I'm afraid not sweetie pie."

"Why not?" she whined. Rea picked her up so she could see out the window, which had rain drops pelting it.

"Aaaaw! It rainin!"

"I know sweetie. But hey, maybe tomorrow we can go splashing in the puddles after work and daycare. How's that sound?"

"Fun!" the little girl answered, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hey pixie, you wanna meet my sister Sabe?"

"Okay!" she said wriggling out of her mothers arms and running off in some random direction.

"Wait Aria, she's this way!" Joel said running after her. Rea laughed when ha came back in, Aria draped over his shoulder.

"AAAAH! PUT ME DOWN SILLY!" she shrieked.

"Okay," he said, throwing her onto the couch in the family room next to Sabe.

"Aria, this is my sister Sabe. Sabe this is Aria."

"Hi."

"It's nice to meet you Aria."

"Is nice to meet you too!"

"Hey there Aria," Preston said sitting down on the other side of her. "I'm Preston."

"Hi!"

"Will you stay in here while mommy and I cook dinner?"

"Okay!" she said, running over to the window to watch the rain.

"Wow. She's really energetic," Sabe said. Preston watched her intently. His senses seemed to be pointing to the little girl.

"Preston? You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"Well you kind of spaced out there."

"I know." Preston turned to Sabe and spoke softly. "I think Aria is Force-sensitive."

"Seriously? Are you saying Rea broke the law or something?" Sabe asked knowing full well how Preston became a Jedi.

"No. She's not that strong. The Jedi knew that people would only resent them if they took all of their children by force. So the law applied to only the strongest. A count of seven-thousand is lowest you can have while still being Force-sensitive. I'd put Aria in the ten-thousand range."

"So that means they still would have wanted her right?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Padme fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. Luke and Leia were finally asleep in the nursery. Her eyes were drooping a little when the com rang to life. She quickly answered it, knowing who it was, and not wanting to wake up the twins.

"Hello angel," Anakin said with a smile.

"Hello love. Why the smile?"

"Because I'm talking to you. That and I have some good news."

"What?"

"Preston Barineer was born twenty-seven years ago on Naboo in a small mountain village. His parents died in a car accident five years ago, and he is a gourmet chef." Padme smiled in amazement.

"You got him a new identity? And you made him a chef? How'd you know?"

"He told me once that if he wasn't a Jedi he'd probably have his own diner. I figured he'd like the chef idea."

"Ani that's great."

"Yeah. I'm sending all the documents to you now. Has anything interesting happened at all?"

"Well actually the Queen called. She wants to have lunch with me."

"Oh. Are you going to bring the twins?"

"I don't know. I could probably get someone to watch them. But I don't want them confined to the house. I thought it was about time they see some new places. Why?"

"Well, what about the Jedi?"

"What about them?"

"What if they try to kidnap the twins?"

"What? Ani I'll be at the palace. They've got guards there around the clock. We'll be safe."

"You think those guards are any much for a Jedi?" Padme frowned. "Yeah. I didn't think so. Bring Preston with you."

"Are you kidding? I can't bring Preston with me. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"That he's your body guard. Please Padme. Just do this for me."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll bring him. Happy?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. I can tell how tired you are."

"I'd much rather stay and talk to you."

"I know so would I. But you need to rest. I love you Padme."

"I love you to Ani."


	32. Tornado Watch

_"That cold front we were feeling earlier this morning has collided head on with a warm front, causing large thunderstorms and even a few tornadoes…"_

"Can you believe that?" Rea exclaimed. "Tornadoes!"

"Shh!" The people in the kitchen snapped at her.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"Rea there's a warning in your area," Joel said worriedly.

"Well I'm not in my area, am I?"

"Did I hear something about tornadoes?" Sabe said as she walked in.

"Yep. There are warnings going out in a few areas. Where's Aria?"

"Don't worry. Preston's playing with her. He loves little kids."

"Loves?" Joel said in creepy voice.

"Shut-up! You know what I mean! Do you guys want any help?"

"NO!" Sabe's relatives yelled out in protest.

"Why not? I thought we could use some extra hands," Rea said in confusion.

"You don't want Sabe's hands," Sache said as she continued peeling vegetables.

"You weren't there for the sweetcake disaster," Kaida said.

"Or the shaak burger fiasco," Sache added.

"Or the cheese grater incident. Watch this," Joel said low enough so only Rea could hear. He quickly spun around with a large steak knife in his hand thrusting it at Sabe and stopping short of her neck. She didn't flinch. He then turned around grabbed a cheese grater and ran towards her.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Sabe screamed in terror and ran out of the kitchen. Joel laughed evily. Rea stared in her direction for a long time before going back to the task at hand.

"That must have been some incident."

________________________________________________________________________

_"And pay close attention, a thunderstorm can quickly turn into a tornado warning, and then again into a watch in your area."_

Padme sighed and continued to change through the holo-stations, trying to find a calming song to drown out the sound of the storm outside, which had woken the twins up. She sat in the rocking chair with them in either arm, rocking slowly back and forth. It was doing little to comfort them. When another lightning bolt hit, only five seconds later a loud boom resonated, bringing them to a fresh new set of tears. The loud sound was frightening to them and hurting their little ears. She finally settled for her own voice and started to sing a soft lullaby in ancient Nabooan from her childhood and prayed that the storm would end soon.

________________________________________________________________________

Sabe's eyes drooped again while setting the table as Preston shook his head. Their little sleep the night before had finally caught up to them and the family was starting to notice.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Oren asked.

"I'm fine daddy."

"You seem tired."

"Aria really wiped Preston and I out while we were playing with her."

"Okay whatever you say." Sabe threw a scowl toward her father but he just laughed.

"They're great aren't they?"

"Who?"

"Rea and Aria."

"They're wonderful."

"Sabe…" Oren said in his warning tone

"What?"

"You're not good at hiding your feelings."

"I do like them Dad! I do! I just can't help but wonder…" After finding out that Aria was Force-sensitive, she couldn't help but think about whom her father was and if she had inherited her abilities.

"Listen, the guy left as soon as he find out. And as far as I'm concerned that's all we need to know. Sure, we have no way of knowing that she's lying, but why would she?"

"I know. I feel bad about it. It seems like they really ground Joey. And it looks like he loves her. I like them."

"Good. You know it would break Jo's heart if you didn't. Plus the kid really grows on you." At that very moment Aria came running in as fasat as her little legs could carry her and tripped. But before she could hit the floor, Preston scooped her up into his arms.

"Tankoo Preston."

"You are very welcome," he responded as he put her down. The little girl then scrambled to her chair.

"Nice save boy."

"Thank-you sir."

"Oh honey I'm home!" Kayle yelled as he walked into the dining room. "What's with the midgets?" he said when he saw Sabe, Preston, and Aria.

"We are not midgets. And they prefer the term little people," Preston retorted.

"And we prefer the term vertically challenged," Sabe added. Kayle howled in laughter.

"Okay. Who's the new 'vertically challenged' dude? Boyfriend Sabe?"

"A friend, and possibly your new assistant."

"So he's a charity case?"

"Um…I'm right here."

"Yeah I know."

"No. He's a friend of mine. Padme introduced me to him. He's her daughter's other godparent."

"Right. How is she doing?"

"Well."

"Hmm. We can talk about the job after dinner."

"Hi Daddy!" Amara exclaimed as she entered the room.

"There's my baby girl!"

"Hello Mr. Renews," Erin said walking in with Max close behind

"Hello Erin. Hey Mini-me."

"H Dad."

"Hey Daddy," Nola said coming in right behind her brother.

"And there's my little girl. But where is my woman?"

"Right here," Sache answered coming in with the pot of shaak-stew.

"That smells absolutely wonderful dear."

"Remember to tell that to everyone else too. Everyone helped."

"Everyone?"

"Except Sabe." Kayle let out a sigh of relief.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Everyone filed in after that, and the meal went underway. Tales of childhood memories were retold to the newcomers and their stories were passed around as well.

"And then Joel comes in, stark naked screaming at the top of his lungs!" A new roar of laughter emerged from the table.

"Has Aria gotten into any terrible two habits yet?" Kaida asked Rea.

"No. Not at all. I guess I'm just lucky. She's always been pretty well behaved."

"She's a perfect little angel. Isn't that right pixie?" Joel said to the little girl. She nodded furiously.

"And while we're on the subject. I'd like to make an announcement."

"Announce away," Sabe said before taking a bite of meat from the stew.

"Last week…I asked Rea…to marry me." Everyone dropped their utensils to stare at the couple. They were both smiling like crazy and Rea had a blush to her cheeks.

"And she said yes." Silent shock filled the room. Preston was sure that if Sabe's jaw could touch the floor, it would. Suddenly everyone went into an uproar, and the two lovers were bombarded with questions. Everyone that is except for Preston, Nola, and Sabe, who continued to stare in shock. She had just met the woman, and now her brother was engaged! It was unbelievable.

"So," Aria spoke up from her place next to her mother, silencing everyone, "you two are gonna get married?"

"Yes sweetie. And you can be our little flower girl," Rea answered, still smiling ear to ear. Aria got up and climbed into Joel's lap.

"So, does that mean…is it okay I call you daddy?" Atensed silence filled the room and Sabe's jaw dropped impossibly lower.

"I would love it if you called me that my little pixie," Joel said with a smile. Aria hugged him tightly and questions were bombarded upon them once more.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No. But we plan on doing this as soon as possible. Maybe in a month or two?" Sabe's jaw continued to go lower.

"Where's the ring?" Sache asked. Rea took a small box out of her pocket and opened it. Joel immediately picked it up and put it on her ring finger.

"Oh…Joey it's beautiful."

"I know. I had to steal the ring her parents had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday with her birthstone in it so I could get the right ring size."

"I thought I had lost it. Imagine my surprise."

"Sabe are you alright?" Joel asked her. She was still frozen stiff. She promptly closed her jaw and smiled genuinely.

"Yeah. Joey that's great. I'm so happy for you!" she said, and got up to hug her brother.

"Congrats dude," Preston said, sticking his hand out.

"Thanks," Joel said shaking it. Suddenly Preston's face turned dark. Joel found that he couldn't remove his hand from his grip.

"Uh…Preston…dude you're hurting my hand."

"Preston. Preston!" Sabe said shaking him. Suddenly he let go of Joel's hand and ran to the window opening the shades. The sky was black with clouds and thunder and rain was all around.

"Preston are you okay?"

"Padme…"

"Padme? What's wrong with Padme?"

"Tornado. The nursery. The twins. Padme. They're in danger. I have to save them!"


	33. Twister

**AN: I know the names not very original, oh well. I can't think of everything by myself can I?**

Anakin yawned for the fifth time in his helmet. There wasn't much to go on in the report. 'Not enough evidence to pursue' was put on almost every lead courtesy of Ozzel himself. There was plenty of evidence to pursue on Felucia for Shaak Ti, but Anakin decided to let that one slide. Shaak Ti would never harm his children or Padme. She was the kind of person that waited for opportunity to present itself. Qui-Gon was nowhere to be seen which was just as well. Anakin had always liked the Master and decided he needed him for the new Jedi Order as well as Shaak Ti. But there had been five leads on Obi-Wan and every single one was abandoned. Anakin clenched his fists. Obi-Wan was the only real threat to his children. He had all but said he would take the twins, and Padme. He would not let anyone else raise his children, especially not his old master.

Suddenly Anakin was overcome with images. A tornado flashed through his mind, and then an image of Padme and the twins in the rocking chair. And then, the truly terrifying image: The nursery reduced to a pile of wood, Leia's little bear among the wreckage.

Preston dashed to front door determined in his goal of saving his family. Sabe dashed after him, without a word to her family to explain what was happening.

"Preston stop!" she yelled grabbing his upper arm, shocked to realize how strong that arm must be.

"Let go of me Sabe."

"What'll happen if I do?"

"I'm going to save Padme and the twins."

"And what'll happen if I don't?"

"I make you let go. I don't care if I have to break your arm, you'll thank me when I've saved them."

"You will do no such thing! Padme wouldn't want you to go risking your life to save her, you know that."

"What about the twins? We both promised Anakin we'd help take care of them. I'm pretty sure saving their lives applies."

"I'm sorry Preston, but do you really think she'd be stupid enough to stay in the nursery? It's basically separated from the rest of the house, it would never survive a tornado, she knows that!"

"She fell asleep in the rocking chair! Now let me go!"

"NO!" Preston sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't want to do this," he said before grabbing the hand on his arm. He twisted Sabe's hand off of him and pushed her into the wall. Sabe forced herself to breath as there was a mere centimeter of air separating them. Quickly, and without thinking, he shoved his hand into her pocket and fished out her keys to the speeder and Sabe kept herself from screaming on instinct at the invasion of her personal space and the touch of his hand.

"I'm sorry he said before running out into the storm. Sabe closed her eyes and willed herself to stop shaking. She walked back into the dining room slowly, her head bowed down in defeat. She looked up at her family to see them with shocked and confused faces.

"Darling, what the hell is happening?" Oren asked.

"Yeah. Who did you bring into my house?!" Sache demanded.

"And why did he crush my hand?" Joel asked.

"I know I owe you an explanation."

"The hell you do!"

"Would you stop cursing in front of Aria?" Rea said angrily.

"Sorry Rea. We're just all very confused," Kayle said turning to Sabe.

"I-I don't know where to start."

"Alright. We'll help. Where did he run off to?"

"His sister's house."

"And what about this Padme person?"

"That's his sister."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean, he's Senator Amidala's brother?!" Nola asked in shock.

"Yes. Her twin brother actually." Sabe replied quietly.

"How come no one's ever heard of him?"

"You guys all have to promise you won't tell."

"PROMISE!"

"Well…no one's ever heard of him because…up until two months ago… Padme didn't know she had a brother."

"Now I'm really confused."

"Well you see, he…he's…"

"A Jedi!" Aria yelled out. Sabe and Rea looked at her in shock.

"Looks like you should have been a Jedi Aria. You're-"

"Don't say that" Rea snapped at her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Joel asked Rea, putting a comforting arm around her.

"They tried to take her? Didn't they?" Rea nodded.

"Wait. Who tried to take who?" Joel asked.

"The Jedi tried to take Aria about six months after she was born. They said she had a lot of potential. But when I looked at them…they were just robots…emotionless robots. And they were so…cold. I couldn't let her turn out like that. Even if it was the easy way out."

"I don't understand. It sounds like they were just doing their jobs. Being emotionless is no reason to hate someone. And you hate them. You're glad they're gone aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You can't blame me. They've been harassing me ever since that day. And it wasn't going to stop until she turned five. They did that to all of their mothers and fathers. I'm glad they're gone."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I would rather just move on and forget about it. If I think about it I remember that hundreds of thousands of people died and that I'm happy about that. I'm not glad they died. But I am glad that they can't take her away."

"The Jedi could take me away?" Aria said sadly.

"No. They couldn't take you away. But that didn't stop them from trying. And it's not going to stop the remaining Jedi from trying either," Sabe said. "With the exception of Preston and Anakin. They'll both make sure this will never happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin thinks that the remaining Jedi will try to kidnap the twins, along with any other Force-sensitive children they come across, and start the Order over in secret and attack the Empire when the time is right. I don't want to see them take away my future niece, or the Luke and Leia which is why I'm warning you know. But if any of you give me a reason to believe that you'll turn Preston in, I can get him or Anakin to wipe your minds clear of the memory if necessary. I don't want to, but I will if I have to, do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear darling," Oren answered.

"Good, I"

"Wait a second! The Jedi tried to kill Palpatine! Their traitors, why should we protect him?" Erin demanded.

"Because it's a lie. Yes some of the Jedi Masters tried to arrest Palpatine, because he was…behind the Separatist movement. He realized that whichever side won, he'd still be in charge of the entire galaxy. But Preston didn't do anything, and neither did the younglings and padawans that got killed as well. Ninety-nine point nine percent of them shouldn't have died. But they did."

"Wow. You sure do have a way of changing a person's perspective.

"It's a gift. Now I'll try again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Kayle said. "Right guys?"

"Yes dad."

"Good."

"_I REPEAT THERE IS A TORNADOE WATCH IN THE LAKE COUNTRY!!"_

Padme woke up with a start in the rocking chair, both twins still in her arms, now completely asleep. But the noise outside had gotten even worse. Padme gently set the twins in their respective cribs and went over to the window. She drew back the curtains and gasped at what she saw. The sky was a sickly green, and way, way off in the distance, was a small tornado. She felt frozen to the spot as the tornado got bigger and bigger. It was headed straight for them.

Padme ran to get the twins carriers and came back into the room in a flash, knowing the nursery would never survive a tornado. After strapping both of the crying babies in, she heard the sound of wood cracking. She ran to window and almost fainted at what she saw. The tornado was barely half a mile away.

Grabbing the carriers, Padme ran to the door and yanked at the old knob. But the door refused to open. Padme almost cried as she pulled desperately on the door, but it was of no avail. The lock was jammed. Then an idea popped into her head.

She put the twins down on the ground by the corner and grabbed Luke's crib and started to roll it to the corner. But then the sound of cracking wood filled her ears again and she looked up to see the roof falling apart. Looking over at the twins she saw what she thought must be a nightmare. But it wasn't. The roof in the corner was falling onto the twins below.

Padme reached out her arms in an automatic response running to her babies. Suddenly, just as the piece of roof was about to hit the twins, the piece of roof stopped in mid air. Padme stopped in wonder. She lifted her arms and the debris lifted as well, she threw the piece away and ran to the twins, dragging the crib behind her. She couldn't stop to think about what had just happened, not now.

Preston pulled up to the house and ran to around the side, to where the outside walls of the nursery could be seen. But it was too late. The nursery had been reduced to a pile of rubble, random baby items among the wreckage. Preston ran to the debris, called on the Force and started throwing piles of the wreck away.

"PADME! LUKE! LEIA!"

"mmhhhmmphmph."

"PADME?!PADME!" Preston ran over to where the noise seemed to come from and started throwing away the remains of the nursery walls. It wasn't long before he came across an overturned crib, and looking through the bars, he could tell Padme was underneath it.

"Padme! Are you okay? Where are Luke and Leia" he asked, moving the crib off of her. She sat up and revealed the twins screaming and crying at the top of their lungs.

"Padme, your head is bleeding!" Padme reached up and touched her forehead, where blood was trickling down. When she brought her hand down, she gasped at the sight.

"We need to get you to the hospital. Now."

"Padme nodded slowly and got up, grabbing Luke's carrier with her. They walked to the car, and secured the twins in. As they started to drive, Padme's eyes started to droop.

"Padme don't fall asleep. If you have a concussion you could slip into a coma. Come on, you have to stay awake. Please."

"Okay," she whispered.


	34. Blast From the Past

Preston raced to the emergency room and screeched to a stop while Padme struggled to keep her eyes open. She had gotten very little sleep and it was starting to catch up to her. They ran inside, Preston carrying both the carriers with the twins inside, insisting Padme not carry anything.

The waiting room was packed with people with various injuries caused by the tornado, high winds, and lightning. Preston got Padme to one of the last available seats, placed the twins next to her and ran to the front desk where a middle aged woman was sitting, going through paperwork of various ER patients.

"Excuse me. I need,"

"Someone to look at your wife, girlfriend, child, parent, sibling, miscellaneous relative of some sort…"

"The last one. My cousin got trapped in a room in her house along with her twin children and most of it collapsed around them. They look okay, except the kids haven't stopped crying, and her head is bleeding."

"So she looks okay, but her head is bleeding?"

"I don't really think either of us has time to make fun of each other. You've got about fifty other people in this room demanding medical care."

"Yes, which is why it may make take a while but don't worry, babies and people with bleeding heads are usually bumped up to the top of the list."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No. Please fill these out, return them, and we'll get to you as soon as physically possible."

"Thank-you," Preston said taking the forms and returning to Padme, who was still drooping.

"Padme come on, you have to stay awake," he said for the tenth time, wiping the blood off her face with a tissue. "And I need your help filling out these forms."

"Okay."

"Alright name…easy…birth date…nine twenty-two…"

"Ten twenty-two" Padme interrupted.

"What?"

"Our birthday is ten twenty-two. Don't tell me they changed that too?"

"I guess so… Looks like they really wanted to keep me." He frowned when he saw Padme's eyes were closed.

"BOO!"

"AH…Preston, don't do that."

"You cannot fall asleep."

"I know."

"Um excuse me…" A young woman said from behind Preston.

"Yes. Are you a doctor?"

"Kind of. I'm an intern. But I'm almost done with my internship. I can look at your…"

"Cousin."

"Cousin right now, I just need you all to follow me."

"Will you be able to look at my babies too?" Padme asked softly.

"Yes I can get someone to check them out right away, please come with me."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Aw my com. It's Anakin."

"Ani?"

"Padme you go, I'll talk to him."

"I want to talk,"

"I know, you will. First you have to go before you pass out. Go." The intern picked up the twins carriers, and Padme followed slowly. Preston went outside the entrance.

"Preston here."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Whoa dude, calm down."

"I can't! I had a vision about,"

"Padme and a tornado, yeah so did I. Don't worry she's safe and so are the twins. She hit her head, but a doctor is looking at all three of them right now."

"I have been calling the house, your com, and Padme's for the last hour!"

"The tornado must have ruined the signal."

"How did she hit her head?"

"Well…"

"Preston…"

"She got stuck in the nursery and it collapsed around them."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, I said they're fine. Padme covered them with Luke's crib. They're all okay."

"Let me talk to her."

"Alright I'll go find her and see if the intern is finished yet."

"Intern. As in, not a real doctor?"

"No, she is a real doctor, but she's not paid as well. Actually I don't think they're getting paid at all. But anyway, the point is she went to medical school. Don't worry. Besides, there are a lot of injured people in the emergency room. We're lucky we got attention as soon as we did," Preston explained before walking into the exam room where the intern was bandaging Padme's cut.

"It's just a simple cut. No concussion. She is suffering from a headache and lack of sleep, but most new mothers do."

"And the babies?" Anakin demanded, making the intern jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. And the babies are with my friend in the exam room four doors to the right."

"Can I see them?"

"Go right ahead. You're fine. Just change the bacta patch every few hours."

"Thank-you."

"So, which room collapsed around you?" Anakin asked once they closed the door.

"The nursery."

"You were worried about that stupid rocking chair when the room you put it in could be blown down. Nice one. OW! Padme!"

"It wasn't me."

"Then how the-"

"Heheheh. They don't call me The Chosen One for nothing!"

"Dude! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Later. Go to the twins."

"Yes sir!" They opened the door and the twins were there, cooing and waving their arms around.

"I'm guessing their okay."

"Yep. They're great. But they do need to have a check up with a certified pediatrician sometime in the near future. They're overdue for shots."

"Fun," Preston commented sarcastically.

"Okay. Come on babies." Padme and Preston grabbed the carriers and walked through the entrance to the speeder.

"Guess this is goodbye Ani. Love you."

"Love you too angel. Goodnight." Just as Anakin's image disappeared, a thought occurred to Padme.

"Wait. Where are we going to go?"

"Um. Home?"

"We can't the nursery is trashed."

"The twins can sleep in your room."

"No. We don't know what kind of damage the rest of the house got. As far as we know, that house could fall down if you lean on t the wrong way."

So where can we go to stay without any kind of warning without fear of being judged?" The elder twins smiled at the same time when the answer came.

Sabe sat on the bench in front of the window in the living room of her sister's house, staring at the storm outside. Aria, Rea, Joel, her parents, and she were staying overnight, because they were all too scared to drive home with tornado watches in effect all around.

"Hey," Sache said approaching her baby sister. "You're still worried about him?"

"I'm worried about all of them. They're my best friends."

"How can he be so sure their lives are in danger?"

"I don't know. But he was positive it was going to happen."

"What about you're speeder?"

"Honestly? I don't care if my speeder has become a giant scrap heap. I just want them to be okay. And if my speeder is okay, Preston will bring it back."

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" Sabe turned toward her sister then, not surprised at the question at all.

"Yes."

"Do you really only care about him that way?"

"I…I don't know…Maybe I should try calling him."

"It's pretty late Sabe. If they're okay, they probably went to sleep already."

"I know."

"You can call them in the morning. Come upstairs and go to bed."

"Alright."

DING-DONG DING-DONG

"Well now who could that be at this time of night?" Jobal wondered out loud. She opened the door to see her twin children, holding her twin grandchildren, their hair soaking wet.

"Hi Mommy," Preston said. "We need a place to stay."

"Padme sweetheart, what did you do to your head?"

"We didn't do it, the tornado did," Preston answered.

"Tornado…Goodness gracious you two! Come in, come in!"

"Thanks Mom, where's Dad?" Preston asked.

"Sleeping. I couldn't so I came down here and watched the holo for a while. Now please explain," she answered while picking up Leia.

"We've got nothing but the clothes on our backs Mom. The nursery was destroyed, and that's how I got this," Padme said pointing to her bandage, "So we couldn't go back to the house because we don't know how stable it is and this was the only other place we could think of."

"Well then, thank-you for choosing hotel Naberrie."

"Thank you for having us. Where should we sleep?"

"Well Padme, you can just go to your room and,"

"What about Luke and Leia? All of their stuff was destroyed with the nursery."

"Oh don't worry; I've still got twin baby stuff. Most people would have thrown it away because it would be too painful to keep. But it was more painful for me to get rid of it so I just hid it in the attic. But I'll need help bringing it down."

"Of course we'll help," Preston replied. After putting the babies in Padme's old room, they followed their mother up to the attic. When they opened the door, an old musky smell reached their noses.

"I haven't been up here for about a year, and I only ever touched…well I'll show you." Jobal pulled a very large box out from the corner and proceeded to open it. Inside were two bassinets, one pink, and one baby blue, along with an assertion of onesies, blankets, and little tiny hats and socks. But what caught Preston's eyes was a small box with an inscription on it in an unfamiliar language.

"What does this say?" he asked picking it up.

"It says Preston and Padme in Ancient Nabooan," Jobal answered. "Go ahead, open it." Preston did so, with Padme looking over his shoulder. Neither one was surprised to see a small holo viewer inside. When Preston turned it on, a holo of two brown haired, brown eyed babies appeared. But Preston frowned to see them in both in their own incubators.

"Why are we in incubators?" he asked.

"You two were born very early. But you pulled through somehow. I think if you had stayed in there a while longer, you'd be your fathers height."

"Aw man…hey mom, which one of us is older?"

"Padme," Jobal answered without hesitation. "By about ten minutes."

"Aw!"

"Preston it's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe to you it isn't. But I just lost a bet with Sabe!"

"But you don't have any money."

"Thanks for reminding me. I have to clean her apartment."

"That's what happens when you gamble. With Sabe no less."

"Yeah. I think I learned my lesson. But look at these. We were really cute! Whoa!"

"What is it honey?"

"I think it's you a little bit after we were born," he said showing the holo to his mom. It was indeed her, half asleep in a hospital bed, her hair plastered to her face with sweat.

"Damn your father and his twisted sense of humor."

"I hope I didn't look like that," Padme thought out loud.

"You did. Only your mouth was hanging open."

"Wonderful."

"Come on. Let's bring this stuff downstairs. And I'll show you where you can sleep Preston." They once again followed their mother down and put the baby things in Padme's room. Preston then followed his mother to a room down the hall. She opened the door to a bedroom painted bright blue.

"This was supposed to be your room in the first place. Only fitting that you stay in here now."

"Thanks mom. Goodnight. Love ya."

"Love you too sweetie. Goodnight."

As Preston finally crawled into bed, he thought about all he had seen and discovered that day. Rea had had a lot on her mind that day aside from her engagement, particularly the fall of the Jedi. How if she had finally given in to the harassment they had given her for the past two years, her baby girl would be dead. He had seen a flash of his mother's memory of the day they had taken him away, her tears and sorrow as his father held her and cried a little himself, the sound of a crying baby in the background. And he vowed silently to himself that in the New Jedi Order, no one would have to go through what they did.


	35. Memories and Admittance

Preston walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen the next morning. His clothes were rumpled from the long day and night he'd spent in them, and he couldn't stop a long yawn from escaping his mouth.

"Preston! What are you doing here?" Ruwee asked in surprise.

"Good morning to you too Dad."

"Sorry. I'm glad you're here, just surprised."

"To answer your question, did you hear anything about the multiple tornadoes?"

"Yes."

"Well, one hit the house."

"What?!"

"Don't worry we're all fine. The nursery is destroyed though. Along with most of Luke and Leia's stuff. Mom gave us some of our old baby clothes. Showed us some holos too. I never knew we were so cute," Preston said as he got shurra juice out of the fridge. "And that was really mean, taking a picture of Mom before she recovered." Ruwee laughed, remembering that holo well.

"It was, but I couldn't resist. I wanted something from that day that I could laugh at. You guys gave us quite the scare."

"_You have to be able to do something!"_

"_Sir, I know you're upset but you have to understand. We don't know what caused your wife to go into labor so early. So we don't quite know what's wrong."_

"_I can tell you what's wrong. You doing nothing!"_

"_We are doing everything. No one wants to see your children die Mr. Naberrie."_

"_You would think with all the technology we have in this world, you'd be able to do better than those damn incubators!"_

"_We don't have the kind of technology to recreate the womb. And we certainly can't put them back in. It doesn't exist. But we will do our best to help them, I can guarantee. Now in the meantime, don't you have another daughter?"_

"_Alright, I can take a hint. But I'll be back in the morning. You can count on it."_

"_I wouldn't expect anything else." _

"Those holos mean a lot to your mother. They're the only things we had that proved your existence."

"I know."

"Good morning my boys," Jobal greeted them when she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for telling me our children were here."

"Sorry sweetheart. But you look so peaceful when you sleep. Who am I to deprive you of that peace?"

"Speaking of peace, shouldn't we be hearing the cries of babies right about now?"

"I don't imagine Luke and Leia got much sleep either honey. But we don't want to,"

"Ah-AAAAAAAH! AAAAH!"

"Jinx it."

"Don't blame me."

"I don't," Jobal replied.

"I do," Preston said. Just then Padme came down, one twin in either arm, both crying.

"What happened to your head?" Ruwee asked.

"Tornado. Speaking of which, would you guys change their diapers. I need to call the city inspector to look at the house."

"Yaaaay, dirty diapers!" Preston remarked sarcastically.

"I also need to get formula, bottles, and more diapers."

"Oh I have some," Jobal spoke up. Ruwee, Preston, and Padme all turned to her with a strange look.

"Okay, I understand you having our old clothes but…"

"Don't be silly. I bought it in case you ever needed me to babysit."

"Wow. You really plan ahead."

"You got that right."

While Padme transferred Luke to Preston's arms, she whispered in his ear.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded and when she walked out to the family room. He followed.

"What is it."

"It's about last night. When I was dragging the crib over to the corner of the room…some plaster fell off the ceiling. It was going to hit Luke and Leia. I reached out my arms and… it stopped in mid air. I moved arms away and, it went to the other side of the room."

"You…you used the Force!"

"I know. I thought I couldn't do it…"

"Padme you've always been able to use the Force, even before the transfusion, before your pregnancy. It just wasn't until after that you knew. You doubted yourself, but when you truly needed it, the Force was there. We have to start training you more!"

"Preston…I don't know…"

"You know…Jedi training is very intense. Quite the work out. A lot more effective then talking walks in the morning," he said with a smile. Padme instantly made the connection.

"Alright. You win."

Sabe ate her breakfast quietly while the rest of her family talked at a volume even louder than their norm. She had gotten even less sleep last night then the night before. She had stayed awake for hours, hoping against hope that her friends and the babies were okay. And when she finally had fallen asleep, it had been a restless sleep, for her dream from the other night appeared to her again. She had woken up again at about 4 am, and hadn't closed her eyes again.

"Sabe, you okay?" Oren asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night," she answered quietly before taking another bite of shaak-bacon.

"Are you sure?" Sache said worriedly.

"I'm fine," she snapped back. Her parents exchanged a look with each other, as did Joel and Sache. Sabe put her dish in the sink and went into the living room so she wouldn't have to face their pity. She knew what they thought, and she was afraid of thinking it too.

"Sabe," Rea called after her, following her out of the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Well. I was just wondering… do you know…what are your friends' plans? For restarting the order."

"They won't take Aria away. I can promise you that. They won't turn kids into emotionless droids anymore. But that's all I know. Preston said she has a lot of potential."

"I know. That's what they said."

"That was pretty admirable of you. Not giving her away. Not taking the easy way out."

"Thanks," Rea said with a smile, finally getting the feeling that Sabe liked her. She knew how close she and Joel were as siblings, and it had become important to her to get approval.

"Hey Rea, think I could talk to Sabe alone?" Sache asked from the doorway.

"Sure. I'm done." Sache sat down on the couch and waited for Rea to leave before saying anything. Sabe turned away from her, knowing where this was going.

"Sabe…you look like you haven't slept in days, let alone one night. What's going on?"

"Last night I was worried. I barely slept at all. I don't know why I look like I haven't slept in a week. But I have."

"I don't believe you."

"Stop skimming around the subject. I know why you came in here. Just get to the point."

"You've been dreaming about him haven't you?"

"That's not what I was expecting you to say. And what in the world makes you think,"

"We used to share a room before I moved out and you became a handmaiden. I told you when we were kids that you talked in your sleep. And the room you slept in was right next to the bathroom." Sabe felt her cheeks heat up as they turned bright red. Even her ears turned red. It was a famous blush of hers that anyone who knew her would recognize. She became very glad that she was turned away from her sister.

"You might be able to lie about the way you feel, but sleeping Sabe can't."

"How much did you hear?"

"Just his name. But it's enough. How long?"

"The night before last."

"Dreams are our subconscious's way of telling us what we want."

"And sometimes dreams are just telling us that we're lonely. It doesn't necessarily mean I want Preston. He's the only guy I hang out with on a regular basis anymore."

"Can you honestly say that you didn't think of him in any way other than as a friend before yesterday?"

"Ye…No."

"Then why are you avoiding this?"

"I'm not."

"Sabe…"

"I know, I know. I guess…I'm afraid of messing things up. He's a great guy, and he and Padme are my best friends. If I mess it up with him, I could lose her friendship too. And I don't think I'd be able to handle just losing his let alone both. And he's a Jedi. They don't… do relationships. He'd probably just turn me down."

"What? That's not the Sabe I know. The Sabe I know, jumps into things, doesn't care if she ends up getting bruised or scared. The Sabe I know says that doing that helps you learn and grow," Sache quoted her little sister while putting her arms on her shoulders. A small tear escaped Sabe's eyes, and it frustrated her that she couldn't control herself.

"But I…I just can't."

"Kayle and I were best friends for a long time before we started dating."

"And now you each have miniature versions of yourselves. But that doesn't happen to normal people."

"Sabe, you, and Preston, are anything but normal." They both laughed then and Sabe finally turned around and gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that."

"Anytime."

RING RING RING!

"It's him! He's okay!" she yelled before grabbing her com from her pocket and running to the porch.

"You owe me!" Sache yelled after her sister.

"I know!" Sache laughed before walking back into the kitchen, where everyone else was still eating.

"How'd it go?" Kayle asked.

"I am super sister!" Sache said in triumph.

Sabe fumbled with the com before finally opening it, showing a miniature Preston.

"Hey Sabe!"

"Don't you hey Sabe me!"

"What I do?"

"You stole my speeder, embarrassed me in front of my family, forcing me to tell them the truth about you, and you didn't call until now, AND you stuck your hand in my pocket! That was not cool Preston."

"I'm sorry. It seemed like the only way. Your speeder is okay though."

"Oh Preston, I don't care about the damn speeder. What about Padme and the twins?"

"They're all okay. Padme hit her head, but it's just a small cut. No big deal."

"Thank the gods."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright. I'm sure it must have been pretty late by the time you got the chance to call." Just listening to his voice actually seemed to calm her down. She had never noticed that before. 'I guess it comes with admittance.'

"Honestly, I was so tired I forgot. I really am sorry."

"It's okay."

"I don't get it. Five seconds ago you were furious. Now you're…fine."

"I'm just relieved you guys are okay."

"Okay. You should probably know that the nursery didn't survive. Along with most of Luke and Leia's stuff. Wanna go on a shopping spree later? Once you can come here to pick up your speeder?"

"Sure, but where are you?"

"Parents' house. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah. I'll have someone drop me off."

"Cool. See ya."

"Oh, and Preston…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…tell Padme I said hi and um… I'm glad they're okay."

"Sure. Bye."

Sabe sighed in defeat when his image disappeared. She was falling for him. Had been since day one. She had admitted it to herself. Now she just needed to admit it to him.


	36. Mood Swings

**Happy New Years everybody! Do you want to know my new years resolutions? 1: Update more. 2: Start working on my other plot bunnies (this does not necessarily mean I will post them very soon) and 3: (drum roll please)…Hmmm. I thik i'll tell you three once i've accomplished it.(Warning: I have never actually stood by my resolutions but this is partially because they were always things I didn't really want to do like watch less T.V. and spend less time on the computer. That is not gonna happen. Ever. This might.) **

"So…have any plans on what you're going to say to him?" Sache asked her sister as they drove to the Naberrie household.

"Yeah. I'll ask him where we're going to get the baby stuff."

"Sabe! I thought our little talk got you to realize that you had to talk to him."

"No. It made me realize that I'm… I dunno falling for him I guess. But I still need to take this slow. I don't want to take any unnecessary chances here."

"You've never been so…cautious about anything else…so…careful."

"I guess nothing else was…important enough,' she replied, smiling, her face turning red again.

"You sure do seem to blush a lot when we talk about him. If you don't say anything, that blush of yours will."

"He probably won't notice. Preston doesn't pay attention to stuff like that."

"I think he will. I didn't want to say anything before but…I caught him staring at you quite a few times last night."

"You did?" Sabe said quickly.

"Yeah…and he sure seemed tired."

"Don't go there…I mean, what are the odds that he's having dreams too? It's a lot more likely that he just can't sleep. He's been through a lot in the past three months. He spent a month living on the streets in Coruscant. All his friends are dead…

"Wow. I hadn't thought of that. No wonder you're crawling into this. He's got a lot of emotional baggage."

"Yeah, but he'll be okay. I mean, other than the supposed lack of sleep, he's been doing great."

"He might be holding it all in. If I had lost all my friends and colleagues in a day… I'll just bet he's a walking time bomb."

"Okay, I changed my mind; I'm not talking to him."

"Sabe no! I meant to say, you're right. Move slowly…but don't give up. Oh look, we're here!" Sache exclaimed as they came upon the house.

"Thanks sis. And don't worry, I promise I won't give up."

"Go get 'em."

Sabe walked up to the door quickly and knocked loudly.

"Hey Sabe! Glad you're here! Padme and I,"

"Keys," she said coldly.

"Oh um here," he said taking them out of his pocket.

"Preston…You're still wearing the same stuff you were last night."

"Yeah well, we didn't think it was safe to go back in the house. All we have are the clothes on are back. Padme's still wearing the same thing too. We all need to get some stuff."

"Okay. Sounds like fun. But you look like a hobo. You haven't shaved today either."

"Is it really that noticeable?" he said as they walked into the house.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't he need a haircut too?" Jobal asked Sabe once they came into the kitchen.

"Um I don't think so. His hair looks nice."

"Ugh. What is it with girls today and long hair on men? It looks silly." Sabe almost said that some people thought it was sexy, but quickly caught herself. And after all, it wasn't as long as Anakin's.

"I'm assuming Padme didn't think he needed a haircut then."

"Well she's a little biased on the subject of hair."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Who's"

"Padme. You win."

"Yes!"

"When do you want me to come and clean?" Preston said in defeat.

"How about tomorrow. I haven't cleaned the place in ages. Needs a lot of work soon." She also looked forward to the prospect of Preston being in her apartment, but knew much better than to say anything.

"You guys ready to go? Padme asked, coming in with Luke and Leia in an old double stroller.

"Wait, I thought you guys didn't go back into the house?" Sabe said in confusion.

"Mom had some twin stuff from when we were babies. She kind of bought it way before she knew she wouldn't…really need it."

"Right. Well I hope she has some old speeder seats too because I certainly don't."

"Way ahead of you. Already put them in your car. Our speeder is still at the house in the garage, which, once again, we aren't sure is safe to go into yet. The city inspector will be coming by in three days," Preston explained.

"Three days?"

"He's pretty backed up. We weren't the only ones to get their home damaged in the storm."

"He probably just chose a random number because he couldn't stand talking to you anymore."

"Hey! What's with you?"

"In all honesty I'm still kind of angry at you."

"But a little while ago you said it was fine."

"Yeah I understand why you stole the speeder, and why you didn't call earlier, but you still shoved me against the wall and stuck your hand in my pocket."

"You did what?!" Jobal, Padme, and Ruwee exclaimed simultaneously.

"It was the only way to get the keys!"

"Preston you invaded my personal space bubble."

"Personal space bubble?"

"Yes! My personal space bubble."

"I don't see a bubble."

"Stop being a smart-ass! I'm serious."

"I-I-I-I…I'm sorry. I didn't… know what else to do. I…I'm really, really, sorry," Preston said sincerely. "You're right, it was uncalled for." Sabe smiled and her heart melted at the apology. A small part of her was screaming that she should still be angry, but it was overthrown by the rest of her, which thrilled at the sweetness and sincerity in his voice.

"Thank-you. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. And it's okay. I guess, you were… in a bit of a rush."

"Huh?"

"Let's just go," she said. And with that, she walked out the door with Padme.

"I…I don't understand."

"You said sorry son. And you meant it. So she forgave you."

"But, but. All the anger…and yelling…and personal space bubbles."

"Son, she forgave you. That's a good thing."

"I know but, I didn't think it would be that easy."

"Don't question a good thing Preston. Especially forgiveness from a woman."

"But…Woman are so confusing," Preston muttered as he walked out the door. Ruwee just laughed at him.

"How long before you think he figures it out?" Jobal asked her husband.

"He was raised by a bunch of celibate monks. I'd give him a month at the least."

"He's your son. I'd give him two weeks before he figures it out. That's how long it took you to figure out I was flirting."

"She isn't exactly flirting Jo. And it took me five minutes to figure out you were flirting with me. I was just too scared to ask out such a beautiful girl like you."

"See. If he's anything like you, he'll figure it out soon enough."

Once the three friends reached the shopping complex, Preston pulled Padme aside once Sabe was far away enough.

"Did you notice anything weird about Sabe?"

"You mean the personal space bubble thing?" she replied as she picked up Leia.

"Yeah!"

"So she had a bit of a mood swing. It happens."

"But one second she was all mad, and the next she was…fine."

"Preston, she forgave you. Just accept it and move on." Preston stared after his sister before unbuckling Luke and following her to the entrance.

"Luke, I'm warning you now. Women are really, really, weird."

"Baaah!"

"Finally, someone agrees with me!"


	37. Pedro's

"Hey Padme, look at this!" Sabe exclaimed. They were in the baby clothing section of one of the many stores in the shopping complex.

"What is it?" Sabe held up a little onesie with the words 'Babe's dig me' on the front. Padme burst out laughing.

"That's really cute. Put it in." Sabe threw the outfit into the bag.

"Where'd Preston go?" she wondered out loud.

"I think he's avoiding us. He's finally realized that men and woman are practically different species. He's kind of weirded out by what happened at the house."

"But I accepted his apology."

"I know. That's what's got him so confused. You were pretty upset with him, and he didn't think you'd forgive him just like that. As strange as it sounds, it's true. I have to admit; even I was a little surprised.

"I did kind of touch base pretty quickly huh?" Padme nodded solemnly.

"I didn't mean to weird him out. But I did deserve an apology. And I got one. And he really meant it."

"I understand. Don't worry, he'll come around."

"I hope so," Sabe muttered.

"Hey guys!"

"Preston! Where were you?" Sabe asked quickly.

"Notice anything different about me?" he asked spinning around.

"You got your hair cut!" Indeed, his hair was neater and shorter then when he left.

"At first I was just going to the bathroom, but I had some money in my pocket, and I saw the hair salon and thought 'What the hell?'"

"Aw. That was really nice of you Preston. You're mom will be so happy."

"Yeah. That's mostly why I did it. So what do you think?"

"It makes you look a little more distinguished, but it's still long enough to be kind of…roguish. I definitely like it."

"Thanks."

"Hey Padme look at him! He got his hair cut!"

"Wow Preston. It looks really good. Mom will be so happy."

"Yeah thanks. Do you guys know any good places to eat around here? I'm starving." Sabe got a huge smile on her face.

"I do. My favorite restaurant is really close by. Come on I'll show you." Preston and Padme followed her through the shopping complex to the restaurant section, where the wonderful smells of the various types of food mingled and it smelled like what Preston thought must be heaven.

"Here it is. Pedro's. The best restaurant this side of the galaxy."

"For someone who can't cook, you sure seem to have a lot of opinions about restaurants."

"Well that's because most of the food I eat is take-out. I may not be able to cook, but I know good cooking when I taste it. Pedro's older brother Pablo is the head chef and he's the best cook in the world," Sabe declared as they walked in.

"Was the best cook in the world," a passing waiter muttered.

"Whoa. What do you mean was?" The waiter sighed and walked back to answer.

"I mean…Pablo died of a heart-attack last week."

"Oh my gods! Poor Pablo…poor Pedro!"

"Yeah. He's filling in for Pablo right now. We all told him to go be with his family, but he said that Pablo wouldn't want him to waste time grieving over someone who lived life to the fullest. Plus I think cooking gets his mind off of things."

"Thanks for the update William."

"Sure Sabe. I'm glad you're here. Pedro would love to talk to you I'm sure. Come on, I'll get you and your friends a table." William led them to an empty table in back, close to the kitchen entrance and gave them their menus. A few minutes later, a tall man with gray hair and a beard came out of the kitchen.

"Oh Sabe it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Pedro."

"What do you have to be sorry about? You're our most loyal customer."

"How have things been?"

"Chaotic. With the funeral arrangements and changing the name of the restaurant…"

"You're changing the name?"

"Yes. To Pablo's. I'm the business man behind this place, but Pablo is the one that kept this place going. It's already falling apart without him. In fact…I'm afraid this place won't be around long enough to have the name changed. I'm only half the cook my brother was. And most of his best recipes he never wrote down."

"Half is still pretty good."

"Yes but for a lot of our customers it's not good enough."

"It will be good enough for me."

"Yes but I'm afraid that you won't be enough to keep this place going."

"True…but I think I know who is!"

"Oh who! If there's anything you think might help…"

"Preston!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes you! Preston that stew we had last night has been in my family forever. And last night, it tasted better than I ever remember it! I know you put something in it."

"Maybe two or three little things here and there."

"Hmm…We're looking at new chefs tomorrow. If he gets here at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning he might just get the job. Especially if he's as good as you say Sabe. You know I trust your judgment."

"And you won't regret trusting it this time either. I promise."

"Alright. Well have you decided on your order?"

"I'll have the pasta with the famous sauce," Padme said.

"I'm afraid that's one of the recipes Pablo never wrote down. It's just plain pasta sauce now."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. You will get some right away Senator."

"Don't rush mine just because,"

"Milady, look around. We're going out of business remember."

"Not for long," Sabe reminded him.

"If you say so. I'll be back with your food as soon as I can."

"Sabe, I'm not sure you should have given him so much hope in me. I'm not that good."

"Preston you're one of the best cooks I know!" Padme said.

"And you improved a recipe everyone in my family thought was perfect," Sabe added

"Yeah but…That was child's play,"

"Exactly. And you need this job. Even if you aren't as good as Pablo, I know you'll be better than anyone else trying out for the job. And my recommendation will put you over the top. As you could tell everyone here respects and trusts my opinion."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Sache worked here when she was in high school and she always had to bring Joel and me in all the time because both of my parents worked. And I became a waitress here too for a while after I stopped being a handmaiden."

"They let you in the kitchen?" Padme said in disbelief. She had experienced some of Sabe's cooking disasters first hand.

"I wasn't allowed to touch the food that wasn't already finished. I caused one too many accidents while I was a kid. But Pablo always managed to fix it. That's how good he was."

"Wait…is this where the cheese grater incident was?" Sabe's face paled and she shuddered at the memory.

"I'd rather not talk about it."


	38. The Force 101

**AN: Who else here is currently experiencing -15 with wind chill? Anyone? Well thanks to that wind chill EVERY SINGLE SCHOOL in my town is CLOSED! WOOOHOOO! I'm serious! Thank goodness too! my school has a filter that doesn't let you get on FFN ! the horror!**

"Thanks for the ride Sabe!" Padme said as she placed Luke down on the couch in his carrier next to Leia.

"Welcome guys. Preston, do you need a ride to the interview tomorrow?"

"Interview?" Ruwee wondered out loud, looking up from the data pad in front of him.

"I got a job interview Dad! At a restaurant. For head chef!"

"That's great son!" Ruwee smiled broadly.

"And I'll only need a ride if my old man will give me the keys to the speeder."

"Promise to never call me old man again and you can have them."

"Deal!"

"Cool. But I'm picking you need to come to my place after that and remember after the interview. Bye!" she said with an evil smirk.

"No problem! See ya!" he replied before closing the door behind her. Padme grabbed the twins and brought them upstairs to put them down for a nap. Preston smiled and walked to the backyard.

"Preston, when I said I'd start training, I didn't mean so soon."

"Stop interrupting!" he snapped at Padme. They were sitting cross legged outside in the grass of their parents backyard.

"Now as I was saying. The Force is what gives a Jedi his power and is a part of all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. Now look at the rock."

"We've done this before."

"Yes I know. And before you failed. Now you won't. I want you too feel the rock," Padme reached for it but Preston grabbed her hand. "With the Force."

"How do I…"

"All living things give of Force energy of some sort. Reach out with the Force. And you will feel it." Padme closed her eyes to concentrate and there were a few moments of silence.

"I think I have it."

"Call the rock to you." Padme took a deep breath and reached her hand out toward the rock. When it started to lift above the ground Preston smiled. It hovered for a few moments before soaring through the air into Padme's hand.

"There. Happy?"

"Yes, but you cannot go yet. Move the rock somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." The rock immediately flew out of her hand and thumped Preston in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Be careful!"

"I was being careful. And it paid off. I hit my target!" Padme said with a smile.

"Try a tree next time!" Padme laughed loudly at that, and the rock dropped to the ground.

"Let's try something bigger. And if you don't hit me this time, I'll teach you something I know you'll love."

"How do you know I'll love it?"

"Because I know you. Try to lift…" Preston looked around for something heavy. His eyes shone brightly when the idea came.

"One sec!" he said quickly before running inside. When he came back, he had a large metal bowl full of fruit.

"A fruit bowl?"

"You have to move it in a circle around us three times without letting any fruit fall out of the bowl." Padme reached her hand out again and the bowl slowly started to rise. When it was above their heads, she moved it around them in one big circle.

"Do it again, but faster." Padme complied and the bowl made a second, faster rotation.

"This is ridiculous."

"Faster!" The bowl whizzed around their heads with great speed for a few moments before Padme lost control and it went flying towards a lone tree. Preston reached out and the bowl stopped before crashing into the tree and slowly floated back to them.

"We need to work on that."

"What's next?"

"Remember the night I met everyone?"

"Obviously you don't. I think that day should be classified as the day Luke and Leia were born."

"Whatever. I was being strangled by mom and I sent a message to you through the Force."

"Ah, I see. You want me to be able to do that."

"Yes I do. I bet if you work really hard at it, you'll be able to have a conversation with your precious Anakin while he's still light-years away."

"Really?"

"Really really. You probably won't be able to do it with most people, but seeing as you share a special bond with Anakin and me, you should be able to do it with us."

"Okay. Sure let's do it."

"Reach out to me with the Force. Now think something anything, but direct it at me, at my Force signature, at my mind."

_You… _Preston smiled when he heard the word said in Padme's voice.

_are… _Slowly but surely he thought.

_a…_

_doofus. _His smile turned into a scowl at the last word.

"That would be called misusing your powers."

"Whatever. I did it; can I try to talk to Ani?"

"I guess… Just do the same thing you did with me. You two have a connection. Find it. Open it. Send your message through it, and I promise he'll hear you."

Anakin was halfway through his bantha stew when sadness creeped over him. Images of Padme, Luke, and Leia flooded his mind. They were on their way to Coruscant, and would be arriving the next day. But when he was arriving on Naboo again, Anakin had no clue.

_I love you Anakin. I miss you so much. Please hear me._

_Padme? _There was no way it could have really been her right? After all she was light-years away now. But the sound of her voice made Anakin hopeful, and he reached out to her.

_Padme? Angel, is that really you? _Padme smiled brilliantly when she heard his voice.

_Yes, you're not imagining things._

_Tell Preston I said thank-you._

_Of course love. I wish I could see your face._

_I wish I could see yours. And Luke and Leia. _

"Lord Vader, the Emperor has contacted the ship. He requested you," Ozzel said from outside the door, much too afraid to go inside the terrifying man's quarters.

_Damn it!_

Anakin sensed Ozzel's fear and couldn't help but smile at his discomfort. The man was a bumbling idiot, and he had proof with every stamp of 'not enough evidence to pursue'. If he hadn't demoted him earlier, he certainly would have done it by now. Of course he was grateful he didn't have to find some of the survivors, but the man's incompetence infuriated him still. Anakin grabbed his helmet and shoved it over his head.

"Thank-you. You may leave at once."

"Of course milord. As you wish."

_Ani, what happened. You felt…angry…dark._

_I'm sorry angel. But I was just told by the crew idiot that I'm being contacted by Palpatine. I have to go. I love you. _

_I love you too Anakin. _Padme felt conflicted over the conversation she'd just had. While it thrilled her to no end that she was able to talk to Anakin like this, the darkness she'd felt surge through him at their interruption scared her. Being Lord Vader was obviously testing Anakin's patience. She shuddered to think about how his conversation with Palpatine would go, no doubt putting him on edge.

"How'd it go?" Preston asked, breaking Padme from her silent thoughts.

"Alright at first. But Palpatine called him. I'm afraid that he always seems to know exactly how to ruin everything." Padme couldn't help the small pout that formed on her lips.

"It's alright. Soon enough, we'll be ruining everything for him."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said with a smile.


	39. Hearing Things

Anakin bowed down onto his knee in front of the holo projector before the image of Emperor Palpatine appeared, hiding his intense feelings of hatred.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"Ah, Lord Vader. How is the investigation coming along?"

"The man you originally put in charge is a fool. Piett on the other hand is perfect. I switched their positions."

"Oh… very well, it's your decision. I put him in charge because he's a fool though. Easy to manipulate."

"Yes. But that goes both ways Master. He can just as easily be manipulated by someone wishing to destroy us."

"Yes. Well this is not what I called you for. I was hoping to find out how your new lightsaber was coming along?"

"I have all the necessary parts, but I haven't had the time to start. But I haven't needed my lightsaber yet so it's not a problem."

"Yes of course. When you come to Coruscant, I have a few things you might find….helpful."

"Is that all my Master?"

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous mask?"

"Lord Vader and Anakin Skywalker are two different people my Master. Skywalker will praise the Empire and convert millions to seeing our way. I will scare the rest into obeying." Palpatine smiled, his horrible teeth showing, his wrinkles deepening.

"Perfect."

"If you get this job, you will have to be on your toes at all times. The tiniest thing can completely ruin a recipe. My brother could fix even the most disastrous mistakes caused by… well those of you have been here for a while would know. And if you stick around, I'm sure you'll find out. They are our favorite stories." Preston smiled at Pedro's words, along with the rest of the more experienced employees. They knew what disaster he was talking about.

"You will each choose a recipe to make from our list. You must change something about said recipe. Make it great! Impress me and my experienced colleagues. If you do, you will be put into the next round. If you don't…you are GONE!" All the chef prospects jumped at the sudden loud noise except for Preston. He expected it. Pedro walked up to him and smiled.

"You. I'm keeping my eyes on you. You're special. I can tell. I didn't need her to tell me that."

"You have no idea," he muttered lowly under his breath when he walked away.

"Here is the list!" Pedro said when someone started to hand out a piece of paper to the prospects.

"Now what will you choose?" Preston raised his hand. Pedro chuckled.

"Yes Mr. Barineer?"

"I choose to make your plain old pasta sauce back into Pablo's famous pasta sauce." A few moments passed before Pedro along with the rest of his employees started laughing.

"You are joking! We have been trying to replicate Pablo's sauce since before he died! Each attempt more disastrous than the last. You really think you can do it?"

"Yes I do." Pedro laughed even harder, but it died away when he realized he was serious.

"Well. If you can do that…then you get the job."

"Alright," Pedro said after taking a bite of the first prospects dish.

"Okay," he said to the next. When taking a bite of the next Pedro made a face and immediately spat it out into the sink.

"You! Get out!" The scared man took off his apron and ran out of the kitchen. Pedro approached Preston, who was holding a plate of pasta with his sauce smothering it.

"Ahh, Preston. Let us see if you have done the impossible." Pedro took a fork and twirled it around in the pasta. He chewed slowly and then smiled. Preston couldn't help but smirk at the look of disbelief on his face. Pedro turned to the rest of the chefs and bellowed.

"All of you out!" The chefs grumbled and moaned as they threw their aprons down and walked out.

"You are brilliant!" Pedro said before enveloping Preston in a huge bear hug.

"Woah dude! Air is becoming an issue!" Pedro released Preston and had a big smile on his face.

"You are a genius. That is not just my brothers famous pasta sauce. It is… oh forgive me my dear brother… better!"

"Better?" Sabe said in shock from the entrance. "Wow! I thought you'd come close to Pablo, but I never thought you'd surpass him!"

"Gee thanks."

"Sabe! Your friend is brilliant. And for those of you who are recently employed, this is the disaster!"

"The disaster? That hurts Pedro," Sabe whimpered.

"Do not act as though no one has called you that before. Now leave before you ruin your friends sauce!"

"Come on you. Time to clean my place!" Preston groaned dejectedly.

"Why do you have to clean Sabe's place?" William asked. He and many other employees had been watching the tryouts with glee.

"I lost a bet to her."

"You made a bet with Sabe?" the su chef asked. "Are you insane?"

"No. I just met her a few months ago."

"Are you two a thing?" she asked. Sabe could feel her face heating up.

"No. And stop trying to get into my business Mala. Come on you." Preston followed her out of the restaurant and William, Pedro, and Mala smiled.

"Did you see her face?" William asked.

"That blush is a dead give away," Pedro chuckled.

"If they aren't dating now, I think they'll be an item by the end of the month," Mala wagered.

"You want to bet on that?" William asked.

"Everytime."

"This is your place?" Preston said in disbelief as they walked through the door.

"Yeah. Nice huh?"

"Man oh man, what do you do?" Preston looked around. The apartment was beautiful, but not overdone. It was just big enough for two people to live comfortably, three if they got along well. The only problem…It was a pig sty.

"Technically, I still work for your sister."

"But you said you worked for Pedro for a while,"

"Yeah. That was in between the end of Padme's second term, and her beginning as a Senator. We all scrambled for something to do. None of us knew what to do after Queen Jamilla's inauguration. Me and a few others were actually really relieved when Padme accepted the Senator job. Padme and us…we never knew anything else. I'm not sure what we're going to do now…but I do know what you're going to do."

"Clean?"

"Yep," she said with a smirk, throwing some gloves at him. "Get started."

RING RING! RING RING!

"I'll get that, you get started," Sabe ordered as she ran to her room to pick up the com. She rolled her eyes as soon as she saw the caller I.D. It was Sache.

"Hey sis! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just wondering if you made any progress with you-know-who and,"

"SSSSHHHH! He's outside."

"He's in your apartment?" Sache whispered in disbelief. "Details. Now!"

"He made a bet with me. He lost. Now he's cleaning the apartment. Except for my room," she added quickly.

"Right. I totally believe you. Good luck with that. But the other reason I was calling was because I was wondering if you had anything to do tomorrow. Rea wants help picking out her dress."

"Hmm. I sense a catch coming on. Why doesn't she wear her mom's dress?"

"Because Rea just happens to be the only girl in her family that's normal sized. The rest of them are really petite. Can you come?"

"Sure I,"

"AAAAHHHH!" CRASH! BANG!

"Gotta go!"

"Wait I," Sabe hung up before her sister had the chance to finish her sentence. She ran to the kitchen and couldn't believe what she saw. Preston underneath a pile of pots and pans.

"What were you doing going through my kitchen cabinets. You should know I don't actually use the kitchen."

"Yeah, I know but I figured if I ever came by again, I should know where things are."

"Oh… well…um." Sabe found she couldn't figure out what to say. She was too hung up on the words. _If I ever came by again._

Padme walked into the kitchen with Luke in one arm in search of something to drink. She tried to make sure he stayed quiet because her mother was on the phone.

"Of course we'll come!... No, we have nothing planned… It's no problem… Uh huh… we'll be there… Okay…bye." Jobal hung up and turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"You seem happy," Padme commented as she grabbed some shurra juice from the fridge.

"Of course I am. The Refugee Relief Movement is working on some of the houses that were totaled the other day! I told them we could be there."

"We?"

"Well I didn't mention you. I mean, a construction site isn't the best place for infants. They probably thought I meant Ruwee and me. Although it would be nice if Preston came."

"I'm sure he'd love to." _And if he doesn't I'll make him love it._ Padme knew how much it meant to her mother to be able to do this with Preston. The RRE was how she met their father, and they had always involved Sola and Padme in their projects with them when possible. Doing this kind of family thing with Preston now would be a blessing to both her parents.

_I really hope he wants to go_

"I'm sure he will mom."

"Will what?"

"Want to go."

"Yes…that's what I was hoping."

"I know…you just said,"

"I didn't say anything sweetie."

"But…." Padme trailed off as the realization dawned on her. Her mother hadn't said a word. She didn't need to. Padme could figure out what she was going to say before she said it. With almost no effort on her part. All Jobal had to do was think.


	40. The Terrible Twos

**AN: Hey guys! You haven't gotten an update from me in a long time, I know. I feel absolutely terrible. Believe me this story is vitally important to me and I won't let my just now developing social life get in the way of it. At least not for this long again. Its not a question of being stuck. I always know what I want to do. It's been a question of motivation I think. Seeing as this is my first story I realize that my reviewer number shouldn't be that big. But I know there are plenty of you guys out there. It takes 10 seconds to write a review people. And it's always good to know you've given your opinion. Once again sorry for the procrastination. I think it was 'the Force' of habit….**

**AN2: Sorry for the bad pun. I really couldn't resist… The Force was calling me to do it…good God I am such a loser…**

Padme lay on her bed wondering what was happening to her. Her midichlorian count had always been at least 10,000. She'd always been able to do this. Why had she just now started to really exhibit Force latent abilities? Yes there had been the dreams about Preston, but that was it as far as she knew.

_As far as __**I **__know…_

Padme got up and ran back down to the kitchen. Her father was in there, looking through the cooling unit, most likely for something he wasn't supposed to be eating.

"Hey!"

"I was looking for the shurra juice!" he said pulling himself out of the food. "Oh, Padme, it's you. Gods you sound just like your mother. You finally got the twins to sleep."

"Yeah, finally. They don't like sleeping much since Anakin left. I was wondering something Daddy. Preston says I've always been able to use the Force. But other than my dreams, I haven't been able to think of anything that would indicate even the smallest amount of Force sensitivity. Did I ever do things when I was little…"

"Yes," Ruwee answered immediately. "The terrible twos. I hate to think of what Preston must have been like. I think we would have gone insane with the both of you on our hands. Probably would have been worth it though…in the end."

"_Jo, you hear that?" Ruwee asked his wife. They were sitting on the couch, Jobal with a book in her hands, Ruwee with her in her arms._

"_I don't hear anything dear," she said without looking up from her story._

"_Exactly. Nothing. No screaming toddler. No talkative nine year olds. Absolutely nothing. Just you, and me, and this beautiful house," he finished, wrapping his arms tightly around her._

"_Padme is sleeping upstairs. You know she's a light sleeper."_

"_Yes, but we do have two floors she's not sleeping on," he reminded her before kissing her neck._

"Ew, Dad, you're going to scar me for life,"

"What? Could you… hear what I was thinking?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Good, so I won't have to convey to you how happy I was before you oh so rudely interrupted."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"_Why?!" Ruwee shouted out to the ceiling. "Why do you tease me like this?"_

"_Ruwee let go of me. We need to get her before something happens."_

"_She's in her crib."_

"_Let go!"_

"_Fine," Ruwee said, in a sad defeated voice._

"_Drama queen," Jobal retorted as she walked upstairs. She turned into Padme's room, who's cries had only become louder. _

"_Oh gods!"she exclaimed when she saw the room. It seemed as though a hurricane had hit the room. Stuffed animals and clothes were strewn all over, one shirt hanging from the lamp. Even the bookshelf had been knocked down. And little Padme was still in her crib, screaming at the top of her lungs, her face having turned red. Jobal picked her up and her screeching instantly settled down to a quiet wimper. Ruwee walked in to see what had been bothering the little girl._

"_Oh dear gods."_

"_They said this would happen Ruwee. I didn't believe them, I just thought it was a lie to trick us into giving her up. I thought."_

"_It's alright darling. She'll grow out of it I'm sure. What do you think bothered her so much?"_

"_I don't know. Bad dream? That and you know she hates being ignored."_

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Bad dweam!" Padme sobbed._

"_What happened baby?" Jobal asked in a soothing voice._

"_I couldn't find you. Or daddy. Or Thowa! It was hic ah dawk!"_

"_It's okay baby we'rel right here."_

"_Wheh Thowa?"_

"_She's next door playing. She's fine. It's okay baby. It's okay."_

"The next day, we all went to the grocery store. You wandered off by accident. And then the lights went out. We found you in the sweets aisle, and the candy was everywhere. And you were just laying on the ground, red in the face, screaming at the top of your lungs.. We all helped clean up the candy."

"You're telling her that old story?" Sola asked in surprise as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sola!" Padme exclaimed, getting up to hug her big sister. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah I know. The girls started school today and Darred's on a business trip and the house is spotless and I have nothing to do! What are you doing here?"

"The house kinda got destroyed a few nights ago in the storm."

"What?! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!"

"Sorry. Things have been rather hectic around here as of late."

"I understand I suppose. Why was Dad telling you about the grocery store thing?"

"I asked him if I ever used the Force when I was little. I needed to know."

"Then listen to this. One night not long after the grocery store thing, you came into my room in the middle of the night."

"_Thowa," young Padme whispered as she toddled into her sister's room. "Thowa, you wake?" Sola continued to sleep so Padme came up and shook her big sisters shoulders._

"_Thowa you wake?"_

"_Hmmm, am now. What's up? Why are you in here?"_

"_Bad dweam."_

"_Go to mom and dad's room."_

"_But it was bout you." _

_Sola sat herself up and looked down at her sister. Her big brown eyes were wide with fear and she looked like she'd been crying. She pulled her onto the bed and held her._

"_What happened?"_

"_You were on da gwound cwyin. And der was bwood in yow hair."_

"_Blood. My blood?"_

"_I guess so. I dunno. Why would someone ewses bwood be in yow hair?"_

"_I don't know. I was just surprised. It was a silly question really. Where was I?"_

"_I dunno. I never sawed it befow."_

"_Okay. Are you feeling better now that you've told me about the dream?"_

"_A wittle. Can I stay hew wit you?"_

"_I dunno Padme, I have my first day at a new school tomorrow…"_

"_Pweath?" Padme asked again, her eyes getting wide, and her bottom lip pouting out just a little bit. Sola's heart and resolve instantly melted at her sister._

"_Sure. You better not snore though."_

"That was the worst night's sleep of my life. When Luke and Leia get older, never let them in your bed. It's like sleeping with a giant Nubian jumping bean. The next day I feel off the top of the slide at the playground at my new school. Had to get eight stitches and shave my hair."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, you were a really weird kid. Mom was afraid you were gonna see someone die."

"I was what?" Jobal asked coming into the kitchen. "I heard your voice Sola, what are you doing here?"

"I just felt like seeing you guys."

"Wasn't today the girls first day of school?"

"Yeah."

"Darred still not back?"

"Yeah," Sola answered sheepishly.

"What was it you guys were talking about?"

"Oh nothing Jo. It's not important," Ruwee insisted.

"So? Don't leave me out to dry Ru. I don't care if it's not important."

"We were talking about what happened…when I was two." A look of understanding and mild surprise came onto Jobal's face, and she nodded and sat down.

"You're not…upset?" Ruwee asked tentatively.

"No, why would I be?"

"It was a hard year."

"Did I really cause that much trouble?" Padme said in shock.

"In retrospect…yes, yes you did," Sola answered.

"It wasn't just you Padme. I was kind of upset to. Before all those things started happening I never minded it when mom and dad needed to give you more attention. But after a while I started to become a bit unbearable as well. I finally started getting sick of having to share the attention."

"Don't give yourself all the blame Sola. None of us reacted very well. I had the ridiculous notion that the Jedi would convince a court that we couldn't handle you so they could take you away. I was wrong of course, but they definitely increased their efforts…"

_DING-DONG!_

"_COMING!" Jobal yelled from the kitchen._

"_Up?" Padme asked lifting her arms in the air._

"_Sure,"Jobal agreed, lifting her daughter into the air. She opened the door upon reaching it, but immediately wished she hadn't._

"_I'm sorry I'm not interested," she said to the teenage girl standing in the doorway._

"_I'm not selling anything."_

"_I know. I'm not interested," she repeated before trying to close the door. The young girl simply stuck her foot in the way. Jobal opened it again, a look of annoyance on her face._

"_Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I'm not interested means get off my property!"_

"_Maam please. I'm just doing my assignment."_

"_You talk about stealing children like it's a school project."_

"_Please, I have to actually talk to you."_

"_Or what, you'll get an F?"_

"_Please stop. We want what's best for your daughter."_

"_No you just want her."_

"_Mommy down?" Jobal place Padme down and turned back to the Jedi padawan._

"_Listen I know you have resentment but, ow!" The padawan looked down to see Padme scowling at her._

"_GO WAY!"_

"_Young one, I"_

"_You make mommy sad! GO WAY!" she screeched before kicking the padawan again. Rather than get angry, she slowly bent down to bring herself at Padme's eye level._

"_I'm just trying o help you little one. Your mommy doesn't realize that we don't want to hurt you. You'd be much better off with other people like you."_

"_That is quiet enough. I won't have you brainwashing her!" Jobal said, picking her daughter up once more._

"_You go way!" Padme said once more, pointing at the girl._

"_But you're so special Padme. We can teach you how to be more special."_

"_I don wanna be special! I wanna be wit Mommy and Daddy and Thowa! YOU GO WAY!" she yelled so loudly her face turned red. Behind them, a vase exploded, causing water and flowers to fly everywhere. One piece of glass nicked the padawans head._

"_Ow!" the young girl exclaimed, grasping at the spot where she'd been hit._

"_I'm so sorry I…"_

"_This is why she needs to be trained. Soon the law will be changed and the destruction she'll cause in one of her next fits will give the senate more than enough reason to agree with us."_

"_You can't do that!" Jobal pleaded._

"_We can and we will!" she retorted before stalking off. Padme blew a loud raspberry at the girl and smiled at her mother._

"_She go way!"_

"_Yes Padme. She go way. For now…"_

"I cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you too. I didn't take you out anymore. I didn't bring you to other peoples houses because I was afraid you'd have a tantrum and hurt someon. And then you got older. The fits stopped. The bad dreams went away. And you learned how to read when you were three. It gave me another reason to feel good about keeping you with me. They wouldn't have nurtured all the brilliance in that little head of yours. At least not the right way."

Padme smiled at her family. She knew they loved her. Knew they'd do anything for her. But she couldn't help but feel the love and support completely at that moment. They had taken care of her even when she had become absolutely unbearable. They'd still loved her in the end. And they always would.

"I can't help but feel like we're missing something. Maybe…" Sola trailed off in thought.

BOOM!

"HEY GUYS I'M HOME! I GOT THE-" Preston walked into to the kitchen to see his whole family sitting at the table and grimaced when he saw the look in Padme's eyes.

"wahaha…AAAAAAHAAAAAH!" a babies cry was heard from upstairs.

"job."

"I am going to KILL YOU!" Padme exclaimed getting up from her chair.

"Oh dear gods." Padme chased Preston through the house while the crying increased.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" the cries had grown unbearably loud.

"Padme," Sola pleaded.

"I AM GOING TO FEED THE BABIES, AND THEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"


	41. Meeting with the Queen

**AN: Hi guys! Look! I figured out how to put that little thingy over the e in Padmé's name! YAY! It was a total accident too. I was just working on a paper and I accidentally hit ctrl, and then apostrophe before hitting e, and I got é! I wanted to put it down for anyone else who couldn't figure it out either. And this is without a doubt the longest and best chapter I've ever written. 12 pages precisely and 2,757 words not including this paragraph.**

Preston came downstairs yawning to see his parents and Padmé eating breakfast hurriedly. To his tired eyes, their forks were just blurs. He sat down and yawned.

"Why are you guys in such a hurry?"

"You and I are meeting with the queen," Padmé said quickly.

"Me?"

"No, you're rebuilding homes today," Jobal said. Padmé's head shot up.

"I told you guys I needed someone to watch the twins, way before you got that call. I promised Anakin I'd make Preston come with me. He's being paranoid but I promised nonetheless."

"No Padme you told me before the call," Ruwee said. "And that means nothing."

"But… I wanted Preston to come," Jobal said sadly.

"He can come later."

"I will. But what about the twins?" Preston asked. Padme groaned. She knew better than to expect her father to give someone a message. He'd probably forgotten about until just then.

"Sola?"

"She's meting us at the first construction site," Ruwee said.

"Why don't you bring them with you?" Jobal suggested.

"I hardly think that's appropriate Mom. I'm meeting with the queen!"

"So? That's what happens when you have kids and you don't plan ahead. I had to bring Sola with me to classes because I didn't sign her up for daycare in time." Jobal had given birth to Sola right after school had let out for break, before her last year at the university. She refused to quit classes, and was forced to bring Sola along with her for three months. "Now you have to bring the twins to meet the queen because you didn't plan ahead."

"I did! Dad forgot to tell you."

"Honey telling your father anything is like talking to a wall. You knew better."

"That's not true!" Ruwee protested.

"Remember the time I tried to teach you how to bake cookies when we started dating? You didn't listen to a word I said and I swear one of those charred black masses moved by its self when we took them out."

"Point taken," Ruwee said in defeat. Padme sighed and got up.

"I'd better clean them before I go."

"I'll help Padmé," Preston offered and got up as well.

"I don't like this," Padmé said as they walked down the streets of Theed after getting off the transport. Their parents had taken the speeder, and since they still didn't have theirs, they were forced to take a public transport. Padme was concerned someone would take a picture of them as they walked through town, concerned that Preston would draw attention and someone would notice the uncanny resemblance between them. She made him wear sunglasses so no one would see his eyes, and a cap to cover his identical curly brown locks. She still felt unsatisfied. The twins were asleep in the stroller with the little shade pulled out so the bright sun would stay out of their eyes and no one pay too much attention to them, but she knew she was kidding herself. Babies always managed to attract attention, no matter who their parents were. She was wearing sunglasses as well and a thin cloak with a hood. She was torn between going out with nothing to conceal themselves, and looking like they'd just robbed a bank.

"Padmé don't worry. You're being paranoid," Preston had said. "It's bright enough so no one would think twice about the sunglasses and there's nothing wrong with wearing a hood. It's a little more chilly than it's been lately."

"I know. But I don't want to look suspicious."

As it turned out, everyone was wearing similar outfits that morning due to the abnormally bright chilly day. But Padmé still felt tense. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

They walked up the hoverchair ramp next to the steps to the entrance to Theed Palace and Padmé pulled down her hood and put her sunglasses in her pocket, while Preston pushed back the hood of the stroller

"Good day Senator," the guards at the entrance stated as they opened the door. "Beautiful children."

"Good day to you too gentleman. And thank-you," she replied politely as they walked in.

"Senator Amidala!" a young handmaiden exclaimed when they walked in. "Please come with me. Her Highness is just this way." Padmé put a finger to her lips and pointed to the twins. The handmaiden nodded and smiled apologetically

"Wow," Preston whispered in awe as he took off his sunglasses. "It's even more amazing in person."

"Yes it is a beautiful place isn't it?" the handmaiden whispered. "Almost as wonderful as these two."

"Thank-you."

"How old are you?" Preston asked.

"Preston!" Padmé whispered harshly.

"It's alright. Thirteen," the girl answered

"A little young to have a full time job don't ya think?"

"Nonsense. Her Highness is turning thirteen today."

"What?! But then would mean she was twelve when she was elected."

"Preston shush! You're already on a thin line after yesterday," Padmé reminded him

"You're not from Naboo are you?" the girl said.

"Yes, but I grew up on Coruscant. I have to admit, I've seen rulers younger than that, but they had inherited the role. I've never seen people elect such young ones."

"I know it may seem odd, but it's what we do. She's not even the youngest one to have been elected."

"Ridiculous."

"Preston, stop being so rude. You were born here, it's still your home planet as well. Stop being so closed minded." _And no talking while we're with the queen._

_Fine. Like I wanted to talk to some kid anyway._

"She's right through here. Have a nice day Senator," the handmaiden pointed to a large door before walking off.

"Thank you, you too," Padmé looked at the door, and frowned. "This isn't the throne room."

"Than what is it?" Preston asked as he opened the door. It led out to a room overlooking with sliding doors as walls, overlooking the gardens, and a small round table in the middle with a young girl in a simple yet elegant dress and no make up.

"I thought she said the queen was in here," Preston said.

"I'm sorry for my guards incompetence Your Highness. And for bringing the children. My family was incapable of taking care of them today. Happy Birthday. It's nice being able to take off the make-up isn't it?"

"Thank-you and yes. And don't worry Senator, it's a delight to have such adorable children here."

"You say that now. Believe me if they wake up you'll be singing a different song," Preston said quickly while Padmé shot him a warning glance," uhh….your Highness."

"You do not talk anymore. And take off your hat!" Padmé said quickly before sitting down across from Queen Apailana.

"I really wish you hadn't called us here on your birthday your Highness. It's one of the few days you have off, I know."

"The queen never stops working. And this was the soonest I could speak to you. I imagine you have some idea of why I called you here today."

"Yes, I-"

"PADMÉ! Mesa so smilin to see yousa!" Everyone turned to see an elated Jar-Jar running into the room.

"Jar-Jar, stop!" Padmé said, but it was too late. Jar-Jar ran into the stroller which woke up Luke and Leia as it went flying towards the table. Preston ran up and lept for the stroller just before it hit the table. Padme was ghostly white when she bent down and picked up Luke, while Preston grabbed Leia.

"Mesa so sorry Padmé. Mesa,"

"It's alright Jar-Jar. It was an accident. As usual." Jar-Jar looked down saddened and walked behind Padme to get a good look at Luke who was still bawling.

"Hesa lookin justa like little Ani! Hesa mini little Ani!" Luke stopped crying and giggled at Jar-Jar, while Padme and Preston laughed at the Gungans assessment.

"Little Ani?" The queen said questioningly.

"Ani is Anakin's nickname. Jar-Jar was there when I first met him." Jar-Jar was now squinting at Preston closely in examination. Then he started to look confused.

"Padmé, yousa nos tellin me yousa havin a brother!"

"Ummm… he's,"

"Hesa lookin a lot lika yousa!"

"Uh…"

"Probably just a coincidence, right Senator." Padmé and Preston looked over to the young monarch with identical looks of confusion on their faces. Apailana simply smiled and winked. Padmé smiled back when the realization hit.

"Yes. A very odd one at that." Padmé said still smiling. Preston continued to stand in place and looked carefully at Apailana.

"Preston…is something wrong?" Padmé asked worriedly. Suddenly his eyes went wide when he found what he was looking for in the girl's mind. He put Leia back in the stroller, and Jar-Jar immediately bent down and started making funny faces at the little girl who giggled at the silly Gungan. Preston then crouched down over the table and looked Apailana straight in the eyes.

"Where are they?"

"Where are whom?

"You know. Please. Where are they? Where's the others? Where's?"

"Master?" a quiet voice from the door. Preston spun around and gasped in shock.

"William? You're alive!" He ran over and picked the boy up and spun him around.

"I thought you were dead!" William said in shock.

"I thought you were out too kiddo. How'd you get outta there?"

"I don't really know. I swear that monster saw me. I think he let me go."

"Yeah, he let me go too. He's not as big of a monster as you think."

"Preston?" Padmé said, snapping both boys out of there reverie. "Is this, the William?" Padmé asked. William had shown up in the dreams last year after he had tried to put whoopee cushions under all the cushions of the Council chambers. Preston had caught him and told him it was the oldest one in the book. After seeing William's other skills he made the decision to take him as a Padawan when he was old enough.

"I didn't tell….oh yeah! Yup, this is him. A few more years and he could have been fighting at my side. Right William?" Preston said looking down at the young boy. "How did you get here?"

"Luck and the will of the Force I suppose."

"How?"

"I hopped a few transports. No biggie. I have a feeling you did the same thing. I was begging on the streets when one of the guards found me trying to steal something from the kitchen. They found me and brought me into the throne room, and I thought I was done for. But everyone here has been taking care of me ever since. Along with everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Padmé said turning to the young queen.

"It's obvious we share the same view on the Jedi's supposed betrayal. It's a load of lies and you know it. Even if it isn't, he's just a child. And they were going to kill him anyway. How could anyone allow that to happen? They're safer here than anywhere else."

"You do realize how dangerous this is. You're putting the people in danger as well. If the wrong person finds out you and everyone who works in this palace will be killed. And you will be replaced with some obedient, worthless figure head. And the entire planet will be under direct control of that monster. I thought you knew better. I always encouraged you because I saw your potential. I never thought you'd put the people in danger. You're lucky I found out in time. Your Highness."

Apailana had her head in her hands at this point. Inside, she was cursing herself for her stupidity. Everything Amidala had said was true. She had never thought she'd allow herself to be so ignorant. And it had been a long time since she had been spoken to like a child.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh your highness. But you know I'm right."

"Yes. You are. Don't be sorry. Sometimes even the brightest need to be put in their place, and shown their mistakes and get a swift kick in the ego."

"I know. I've been there. Everyone needs someone to tell them when they're wrong. The god's know I did. The person that told me when I was wrong was him. I trusted him. I needed someone else to point it out. But there was no one else. No one thought he was wrong. Not until it was too late."

"Well then I guess I'm lucky I can trust my Senator," Apailana said with a smile.

"You're also lucky her husband is helping with the Jedi search. Anakin can keep the investigation away from Naboo, so long as you keep this whole mess quiet. And as long as the Jedi you take in are of no harm to our children. Anakin has heard some threats to take the twins from us, and if any of the ones who threatened us find a safe haven here…I cannot promise you anything in regards to what he will do. Nor can I promise you that I will try to stop him."

"I understand. Don't worry. All they want is a place to stay. They've shown no signs of possible danger to themselves or others. If they do I will notify you immediately. And thank-you so much. I had a feeling I should have told you. I knew I could trust you."

"Don't mention it."

"If you don't mind me intruding at this point," Preston said, "But with the permission of you both, I'd like to take William off of your hands. His training must start immediately."

"Really?" William asked excitedly.

"Yes really. We need you Will. If it's alright with mi'ladies?"

"Of course. Training is important," the queen said with a smile.

"You're welcome to stay with us William," Padmé said.

"Then its settled! William,"

"Yes Master," William said quickly.

"Your first mission, should you choose to accept it, is to help me find the bathroom." Everyone laughed including Leia, who was finding Jar-Jar very funny.

"Sure Master."

"Now come on, you too Jar-Jar. We should leave the lovely ladies to their fancy political nonsense," Preston joked before following William out the door. Jar-Jar got up and tripped twice before finally making it through the door. Padmé and Apailana sat there for a while, not sure how to come about what they knew they had to do

"Senator?" the queen said, breaking the silence. "Do you ever feel like you're living in a soap opera?"

"All the time," she answered smiling. "You'll get used to it."

"I really hope so. But I did not call you here for this sort of discussion."

"Yes. I'm surprised this hadn't come sooner."

"I had to give you time to make your own decision. But time is a very precious thing that I don't have any more. I hope you realize that I don't really have much choice in this. I was willing to look past this whole mess, but the rest of the cabinet wasn't so willing. And they weren't against telling everyone just what big of a mistake I was making. And as a longtime opponent of all of Palpatine's endeavors, you've put a bullseye on your forehead. Your husband may be able to protect us from the Jedi investigation, but he cannot do anything to keep Palpatine or our governor from keeping close tabs on all of us due to your continued career and stifle our ability to govern ourselves."

"I understand. It's hard putting up with the pressure. Especially when everyone else is so much more experienced." Apailana nodded.

"It pains me to say this but…I'm afraid I have to ask you to…leave office." Padmé frowned a little more, but nodded. Luke whimperd and she started to bounce him on her knee.

"Who are you planning to use as my replacement?"

"Well…Palpatine has always rather liked Jar-Jar."

"No he hasn't. He's just easy to manipulate. And rather amusing," she added

"Yes. That's true. As long as no one gets hurt."

"Yes it's all okay as long as no one gets hurt," a new voice said from the doorway. Padmé and Apailana turned toward the door to see what appeared to be a teenager in old worn Mandalorian armor. It was mostly blue, but there were some spots of green where the paint had chipped off. He was holding a blaster pointed right at Padmé and Luke.

"It's not possible," Padmé gasped.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take those little brats off your hands. My employer expects me back soon."

**AN: Yay cliffhangers!**


	42. Snap

**AN: To those of you who are confused thinking, didn't she already come out with chapter 42, yes you are correct. But, that was the unfinished version. I forgot to save the finished one, so I uploaded the slightly suckish one with a horrible ending. Sorry!**

**AN2: Okay, I had most of this chapter done on Monday, but then Hell Week started. What is Hell Week you ask? Well, in my school Drama Club, it's the week of the play. And that means practice, singing, dinner, dancing, and practice until 10:00 P.M. And since it takes me a half hour to get home…well, lets just say this story left my mind for a while. But don't worry, it's finally here! Read, enjoy, and review!**

Padmé suddenly felt this strange urge to either barf, or beat this kid with her bare hands as the sound of the metal walls clanging down onto the glass and in front of the door reached her ears. How dare he even think even for a second that he could ever touch her children?! How dare he come in here and expect her to give up so easily?! She bent down and slowly put Luke in the stroller, and while one hand strapped him in, the other slipped under her long skirt to grab the blaster strapped to her calf. She quickly came back up with the blaster pointed straight at the masked teenagers head while Apailana grabbed hers as well. The young man chuckled in amusement.

"Rule number one; Never go anywhere," Padmé started.

"Without a blaster in reach," Apailana smiled.

"Oh so very true ladies. Can't survive in this screwed up galaxy without one. Of course having one doesn't really guarantee your safety," he said, his voice cracking at the end before he fired. Padmé and the Queen both immediately fired back, before Apailana was struck by the blast in her shoulder. Both her and Padmé's shots hit him, but were deflected by the plates on the arms of his armor into the floor.

"AAAAAH!" the young monarch cried out in pain as she dropped to the floor.

"Painful isn't it. Designed this one myself. Perfect when you need to debilitate someone without annihilating them. Should keep you in paralyzing pain until I leave."

"You're not going anywhere," Padmé growled while shaking her head. She moved herself in front of the stroller, the now screaming twins turned away from the confrontation. "The guards will be here soon."

"And you think they can get through those walls. I've done my research Amidala. They're half a meter thick! (aprox. 1.5 feet) I've rewired the security system too. How do you think I got in here? No blaster will be able to destroy those walls."

"_True,"_ she thought, _"but a lightsaber sure can."_

Sabé felt very anxious as she walked up the stairs to the apartment number her sister had given her, where Rea and Aria lived. She really did like Rea but she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach about their shopping trip for the dress. She felt certain that there was more to it than the fact that her mother's dress just didn't fit. She knocked onto the door a few times and heard squeals on the other side. Joey opened the door with Aria on his back.

"Hey sis. Glad you're here."

"Hi Aunt Sabé," Aria waved.

"Hey Aria. Is Saché here yet?"

"Yeah and so is Rea's best friend Gloria. She's the maid of honor. She has a daughter a few months older than Aria here too."

"Hew name is Mawia. She's my bestest fwend evew!"

"I can't wait to meet her," Sabé smiled at her as she walked into the apartment. It was decent sized, modern looking and for the most part clean. Or at least she thought so until she reached the living room where there were toys scattered everywhere along with a little girl with short blonde hair and wide gray eyes.

"Are you Sabé?" she said loudly.

"Yes I am you must be Maria the bestest friend of Aria!" Sabé said bending down toward her level.

"She's my bestest fwend too!"

"Well the bestest mommies in the world are leaving soon girls," a tall blonde woman said as she walked into the room. Although little Maria was very small it was plain to see she bore a striking resemblance to Gloria as Aria did with Rea.

"Hi, you must be Sabé. I'm Gloria, I can't tell you how much I've heard about you from Joey."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's a great person to talk to at the caf dispenser in the office. I'm the one who introduced the lovely couple."

"Ah. Wonderful."

"You know you seem so familiar. I feel like I've seen you before."

"Don't suppose it's just my resemblance to Joey."

"No…something else. Like the news or something." Sabé smiled and nodded.

"Actually you saw Senator Amidala. I don't look like her nearly as much as I used to but there's still a resemblance."

"Oh yeah real crying shame what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean she's probably not going to be the Senator anymore. Be replaced by some moron who agrees with everything our beloved ruler does."

"That is a possibility," Sabé said in relief, having thought for a moment she would have a problem with the maid of honor.

"You used to be her handmaiden right?"

"Technically I still am. But as long as she's on leave, I'm on leave. But despite that I can't seem to feel right without a blaster strapped on somewhere…"

"You're not going to bring one to the wedding are you?" Joey asked jokingly.

"You might thank me for it later."

"Come on girls let's get this show on the road," Rea said coming out of the kitchen followed by Saché. She ran over to Aria and Maria along with Gloria and bent down to her.

"Give mommy a kiss, I'll see you later okay. Be good for Daddy." Sabé giggled at hearing her refer to Joey as Daddy. She still wasn't used to that.

"We will," Aria said with a smile before giving her mother a rather sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, love you guys," they yelled out as they walked out the door.

"Love you too!"

"Sabé you okay?" Saché asked as she sat down next to her in the speeder.

"Yeah fine. So where are we heading?"

"This new bridal shop. They're having a sale!" Gloria said excitedly.

"Oh joy!" Sabé said with heavy sarcasm in her voice. It was going to be a long day.

"Welcome Lord Vader. The Emperor has been looking forward to your visit a clone said automatically. Anakin had thought they'd all been destroyed, but should have known better than to think Palpatine would completely destroy an army totally loyal to him. Only a million of them had been terminated, replaced by male humans only that needed the job. All a ploy to get the people to love him.

"_What's the point. He already has us crushed underneath his snarled thumb."_

Anakin walked into the office turned thrown room, into the room where he would go when he seeked advice or comfort, but was in fact lies and manipulation.

"Aha. Lord Vader. So wonderful to see you. Please, do take that ridiculous mask off."

"Of course Master," Anakin complied. After the mask was taken off, he could see much more clearly and not for the first time noticed the theme of red and black in the room. But only now did he understand what those colors meant.

"Come here!" Palpatine commanded. Anakin walked up in front of him and kneeled down. Reaching inside his cloak, Palpatine pulled out a large red crystal.

"A qixoni crystal. Very rare. Very powerful. Use it to make your crystals for your new lightsaber. Simply changing the crystals in your blade is not enough. That blade represents your time as a Jedi, and it is unsuitable to use any further, do you understand?"

"Yes my master," Anakin said quietly. He never wanted to use his old saber either. Knowing that it had been used to destroy the Temple made his insides ache.

"Hows the search coming along?"

"I'm exploring some leads that Ozzel closed. Unfortunately, I'm afraid the trail might have run cold on a few."

"I don't care, go through with it anyway. These Jedi are a danger to us both."

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!" A young messenger yelled out before crashing through the doors. Anakin quickly stood up, kicked the helmet behind the chair and wrapped his cloak around himself.

"Your,your highness. Master Skywalker. Th-theres been an attack on Theed Palace."

"WHAT?!" The Sith Lords yelled out.

"By who?!" Anakin demanded, trying to remember what Padmé had said she'd be doing today. Fury wrenched through him when his memory came.

"WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted.

"A bounty hunter, a real young one, couldn't be any older than fifteen. We're not sure who his target is but we do know he's in a room with the Queen and…well you're family milord."

"You are excused," Palpatine said quickly to the young man. He wouldn't really care if Anakin killed him, but he didn't want to make a mess in the throne room.

Preston was whistling as he washed his hands in the bathroom, before a wave of anger, frustration and fear washed over him like a tidal wave.

"Master I think," William started, before the alarm went off with the classical sound of intruder alert.

"Ready for your first mission kid?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, grab your lightsaber, let's go find out what the hell is going on around here!"

"Padmé in trouble?" Jar-Jar asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I certainly hope not Jar-Jar. Come on lets hurry."

Padmé kept her hold onto the blaster. They had been standing like this for what felt like forever, but must have only been a few minutes.

"Well it seems we have reached an impasse milady. I don't want to hurt them…just take them."

"And who are you going to give them to you dirtbag."

"Oh that's not important. You don't think I had trouble with kidnapping babies for someone? The guys not a slave driver, have to be a moron to kidnap famous babies, they would shut down his entire ring. No this guy has much less to lose. Kinda like me I guess."

"A jedi?! Listen Boba,"

"How do you know my name?"

"Your father tried to kill me, you don't think I wouldn't know the full situation? Whatever this jedi promised you is a lie. He doesn't have any money!"

"It's not always about the money Amidala. Or maybe I should just call you Mrs. Skywalker. Seeing as how, you don't really have a title anymore."

"Enough games Boba. He doesn't have any money, and last time I checked, a jedi killed your father. Why are you helping him?"

"Because you had a lot more to do with his death than he did!!!" Boba shouted angrily. "You've been held hostage and attacked probably more than any other public figure in the history of the non-existent republic. But you're STILL ALIVE!!! My father never left anything undone, but seeing as how you had about ten bounties on your head at the time, I figured someone else will take care of you. But you stubborn little bitch you just won't die. But this is better than seeing you die. Seeing you lose someone…two someones that you love, and seeing you cry when you realize you'll never see them again…It'll all be worth it."

"You've gone completely insane!" she yelled.

"No, just vengeful. No one can go through life without this feeling, or the satisfaction you get when its taken care of. Anyone who hasn't has only lived half a life."

Padmé closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. This was a psychotic teenager, with very strong armor and a gun. She knew he wouldn't kill her. He wanted to see her pain. But she refused to show it. She reached out deep into her bond with Anakin, hoping that he could somehow help her. She almost fell from the wave of pure fear, loss, and anger.

"_He knows."_ She thought.

"_PADMÉ!!!!"_

"_Ani calm down. The queen is hurt but the twins and I are alright."_

"_Who does he want?!"_

"_Luke and Leia."_

"_NOOO!!!"_

"_Ani, I love you but you must calm down. I'll be okay, Preston is coming I'm sure of it. Besides he's just a kid. Until you calm down, I have to go."_

"_NO PADMÉ!"_

"Padmé opened her eyes and shut down her bond with Anakin. He was clearly in a very distressed state. He couldn't help, he could only sit down wherever he was and wish desperately that he was there. It was killing her that he was so worried, but she had to focus on what was going on in front of her and protecting all three crying children in the room.

Sabé, Rea, Gloria, and Saché walked into the bridal shop, and looked around I awe at the many many dresses. Sabé was positive she'd never seen so many wedding style dresses, even at the weddings she'd been to.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us!" Gloria said in amazement.

"Definitely," Rea agreed as they started walking through the store.

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh we've known each other since college.

Yeah without her I would have dropped out, or at the very least lost my mind. Oof!" Rea yelped as she fell to the ground, dropping her bag and allowing many objects to fall out. The three other woman bent down to help pick up her stuff, and Sabé picked up an old data pad with an image of Rea and Aria and Joey crowded in. She looked closely at the picture and couldn't help but say out loud,

"Aria's eyes are so pretty." Rea's jaw clenched at the words.

"Thanks," she said only half sincerely. Sabé did a quick double take and realized her mistake. Aria's eyes were a stunning green. Rea's were hazel.

"Oh," she whispered. But something didn't feel right. Aria's eyes looked so…familiar. She had just figured they were Rea's as well. But if they weren't hers…

"I know him don't I?" Sabé said in disbelief, still looking at the picture.

"Know who?" Rea said defensively.

"You know very well who. Who is he?"

"Sabé!" Saché hissed.

"No, she knows I'm right, you can tell by looking at her face. I know him! Who is he?"

"Excuse me but can I help you ladies with something?" All four women turned around to see an average sized man with pale blonde hair and bright green eyes, and a scar going down his left cheek. Rea and Gloria gasped. Sabé squinted at the man's face and gaped in disbelief.

"Stewart?" she whispered.

"How do you…Sabé?!" Saché's mouth dropped open.

"Stewart what are you doing here?" Rea spat.

"You know him?" Sabé said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." And then it clicked. There was only one way Rea could know him, only one way those eyes could look so familiar.

"Guess you found a replacement for me huh Rea?" Stewart grumbled.

"What are you doing here? There's no way you're helping any special someone find a dress."

"Oh I work here. Great place to meet bridesmaids who are starting to feel lonely. What are you doing here with the Harna girls huh?"

"They're here with me because we're going to be sisters soon," Rea answered smugly. Stewart's mouth dropped open for a few moments before he started laughing.

"Joel?! Little Joey?! That twerp! You're marrying him?! Hahahahahaha!"

"Joey is ten times more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Ouch. Now that is a real burn. Hehe…" Stewart smiled before his face turned a little solemn. "How, how is she?"

"Like you care!"

"I do care! I got this job so I could get a decent enough place so she wouldn't think her old man is a loser!"

"She just turned two! She could've cared less!"

"Stewart… what happened to you?" Sabé said sadly interrupting the conversation, shaking her head.

"You…you abandoned a pregnant woman!" Sabé spat quietly. "What happened to you? How could you have become so, so, so heartless!"

"That hellhole you sent me to sure helped!"

"I did not send you to juvie! The escape plan was your idea!"

"But you didn't have to tell them that did you!"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" A woman at the counter said over the intercom, effectively cutting off al conversations. "There has been an attack on Theed palace!" Panic spread through the room, and Sabé felt sick to her stomach.

"Padmé, Luke, Leia, Preston! They're all n the palace today!" Sabé said to her sister.

"Whose Preston?" Stewart sneered.

"None of your business!" Sabé snapped, trying to hold her tears in.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Shut-up Stewart!"

"Does he know what we did? What you did?" Sabé couldn't stop her tears at this point. Not only were her friends in grave danger, but Stewart was bringing up painful memories.

"I'll take that as a no. I guess you're not sure if he'll even care about you anymore."

"It was an accident! How did such a sweet beautiful little girl come from such a horrible person like you?!"

"I ask myself the same thing every day," he said solemnly.

"Then maybe there's some semblance of hope for you after all. Listen I have to," she started.

"Go," Saché said. Sabé turned to Rea with a hopeful look.

"Go, I doubt you'd be of much help anyways."

"Thank-you thank-you, thank-you!" she said before running out and hailing a public transport.

"Master what are we supposed to do?" William asked as they reached the wall that was hiding the entrance.

"You have your lightsaber kid?"

"Its only a training one."

"Well it'll help," Preston replied before bringing out his. William handed him his own, and Preston ignited them both before plunging them into the wall.

"Help me out here kid!"

Padmé braced herself to pull the trigger. After looking long and hard, she was sure she'd found a weak spot in his armor. But it was small. She checked to see if the blaster was on stun. Suddenly, she heard a crackling noise coming from behind Boba. She looked to see two lightabers sticking through the wall and making their way through. She smiled, glad her brother was helping.

"Looks like you're about to be cornered!" Padmé said.

"We'll see about that," he said before firing a blast at Padmé. She quickly fired back but it was no use. Boba had moved and she was unable to make the shot. His shot however blasted her right shoulder, and she crumpled to the floor, gritting her teeth from the pain, while a few lone tears ran down her cheeks. Boba run to the stroller and turned it around.

"Please, don't do this."

"Shut up!" he snapped loudly, making the Luke and Leia cry impossibly louder. Boba grabbed the handles on the stroller impatiently.

"Shut up!" he yelled before shaking the stroller back and forth just once, making both the babies heads snap back and forth.

Something inside Padmé snapped when she saw their heads snap like that. She knew how dangerous it was to shake a baby, but apparently Boba was clueless. She knew it could turn a baby's brain into mush, knew that you should never, ever, ever shake a baby. Suddenly, the pain in her shoulder was only a tiny pin, and her fear and desperation was replaced with pure fury at this teenager.

"NOOOOO!!!" she screamed before jumping up and grabbing Boba. She pinned him to the ground effortlessly. He struggled underneath her, tried to get her off, but found it next to impossible. Padmé wrapped her hands around his barely protected neck and squeezed.

"HOW DARE YOU?!! DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO SHAKE A BABY!!" she screamed before a circle of the wall clanged to the floor. Boba was gasping for air underneath her, but she didn't relent.

"PADMÉ STOP!" Preston yelled to her. She turned to Preston with gritted teeth, and he was almost sick at the site of her yellow eyes. Padmé saw the horrified expression on his face and truly looked at what she was doing. Her grip loosened and horror replaced her fury. She put her hands in front of her and stared at them, as if they'd done the action by themselves. She turned to Preston, a few tears running down her face.

"AUGH!" Boba grunted, as he kicked her off of his chest. Padmé slid away but got up and ran to her babies. Preston picked Boba up from the ground, holding him firmly, while William held his lightsaber out in front of him.

"No sudden moves!" he said to Boba.

"Lets not get too excited there alright?" Preston said.

"I'll try!" William replied.

Padmé's sobbing joined the cries of the twins as she held them both close to her. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

"Call an ambulance!" she cried.

"That shoulder does look pretty bad."

"Not for me for them!"

"What'd he do?"

"He shook them! Call an ambulance!"

"Mesa on it Padmé!" Jar-Jar exclaimed, running out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Your Highness are you alright?" William asked worriedly. Apailana simply groaned in pain, rolling over to show her injured arm.

"Better make that two Jar-Jar!"

Preston took another look at Padmé, trying to process what had just happened. Of all the sentients in the galaxy, the last one to ever come close the darkness that lay within them had to be Padmé. But now, he couldn't get those horrible yellow eyes out of his head.


	43. Devoured

**AN: OMG. Its been almost three months since i updated. I'm wracked with guilt! I'm glad you've all been patient though, with only one review demanding I update soon. So without further ado, here it is! The long awaited chapter 43 of KA**

"Lord Vader, there's been,"

"An attack on Theed Palace, I KNOW!" Anakin shouted. "I want updates on it as soon as possible!"

"Well from what I've been told, the queen and senator have both been shot," the officer started again.

"WHAT?!"

"B-b-b-b-but they're not lethal! They'll be okay!"

"That's it!" Anakin shouted. He walked swiftly towards the hangar bay, only one goal in mind.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the officer muttered.

* * *

Sabé jumped out of the cab quickly as it screeched to a stop as close to the palace as it could get. The area had been closed off due to the attack and so she still had some walking to do. Her heartbeat quickened when she heard the sirens coming, and she prayed to the gods that they had a different destination then her. But her hopes were dashed when they ran right past her in a rush.

"Damn," she muttered quietly.

"No one's allowed past this point ma'am," a guard said to her firmly. Sabé pulled out her I.D.

"Sabé Harna, haindmaiden and body guard to Senator Amidala. I have every right to walk right past these lines." The guard squinted at the I.D. and nodded.

"Go on right ahead."

"Thank-you," she said quickly, as she started to run toward the palace entrance. She reached it just in time to see two guards bringing out a teenager in Mandalorian armor, and Preston carrying both twins, Padmé right behind him.

"Force Padmé your arm!"

"Its fine."

"No its not, come here,"

"NO!" Padmé shouted.

"Don't take it personally. He shook the twins. She's too preoccupied with them to worry about anything else," Preston told her.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Senator, let us have a look at that arm," one M.E. said.

"No! Please, I need to stay with my babies!"

"The babies look fine," another said.

"He shook them. You have to bring them to the hospital to get examined," Preston explained.

"Alright if you say so. Come on guys strap em in." Preston gladly handed over Luke and Leia to the paramedics,who started to bring them to one of the ambulances. Padmé quickly followed.

"No ma'am, we need to treat your arm."

"No, I have to go with my babies. Please."

"Padmé you have to. We'll go with them. Your arm looks horrible," Preston said calmly

"Please don't. Let me stay with them please."

"Can't you treat her arm in the ambulance?" Sabé asked.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "I guess she can come on with one of them."

"You go with Luke. Preston and I will go with Leia, okay?"

"Uh. I can't," Preston said.

"What? Why not?"

"William. He's uh….this kid we found," Preston explained, putting emphasis on the word kid.

"Whats so special about him?" Sabé asked. Preston looked into her eyes and sent her an image, a memory really, of him helping William with lightsaber training. Sabé's eyes went wide.

"Oooooohhh!"

"Don't worry sir. I should stay and help out here. You can get me later," William said, suddenly appearing behind Preston.

"Are you sure? It could be a long time before,"

"I've been here for months now sir," William cut him off, "I can wait a little while longer."

"That won't be necessary. William and I will take a cab. You go with Leia," Sabé offered.

"Are you sure. It'll take a while for you guys to get there."

"It's fine. Come on Will. We've got a cab to catch."

* * *

Palpatine tapped his fingers impatiently. Underneath his pale yellow eyes, and deep wrinkly pale skin was a seething anger that someone had the guts to do something like this to his home planet. He felt like a fool for not seeing this happening before. And a jedi was doing this all under his nose to boot. And to top it all off, Vader had stalked off upon hearing about the attack and hadn't been heard from since.

"General, where is Lord Vader?" he asked Piett over the holo.

"He..um… he took a short flight out with his personal ship."

"How long has this short flight lasted so far?"

"…three hours." Sidious closed the connection immediately as his eyes burned a horrid yellow.

* * *

"Please ma'am just let us treat your shoulder, if we don't do something soon, it'll get infected," the doctor said for what must have been the tenth time. Ever since arriving at the hospital, Padméhad refused further treatment for her arm, insisting she be availiable for the twins if needed.

"No, I'm fine."

"Can't you just hold her down or something?" Preston asked.

"Yeah if she was twelve. But she has the right to refuse treatment."

"You're joking."

"They'll be done looking at the kids soon anyway. Then it should be easier to get her to treat it…right?" the doctor looked at her pleadingly.

"As soon as I hear about my babies I'll do it okay."

"Padmé, you're not doing them any good by standing here. What if it gets infected or something? Then you might have to be admitted and then the twins won't have either of their parents for who knows how long!"

"But what if something happens to them while I'm in there and they need me?"

"What is she going on about?" Sabé asked as she walked into the waiting room with William at her heels.

"She won't get treated until she knows how the twins are."

"Padmé don't be ridiculous. You need to get treated."

"Not yet. There are plenty of other people in this hospital that need help. I'll be fine."

"Your arm looks like its about to fall off! You have to go with the doctor."

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Padmé snapped at Sabé, her eyes flashing, only for a moment, from their normal brown to a horrid yellow and then quickly back again. Sabé and William backed away from her, Sabé shaking her head slowly.

"What happened to you?"

"I've got the results for the children!" another doctor said walking in. "They both appear to be in perfect health, although since shaken baby syndrome can take a while to show up I'd like to keep them over night."

"Thank…thank…" Padmé started to say before swaying and almost falling to the ground. Preston ran up and put his arms around her for support.

"Come on Padmé, you need treatment. Now."

* * *

"I've come to interrogate the boy."

"Uh…uh…" the officer stammered in response.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well I was told not to let anyone see him yet,"

"But?"

"But I suppose I can make an exception for you Master Skywalker."

Anakin said nothing in response, but simply walked past the guard, a grim look adorning his face.

"Ah…if it isn't the Chosen One, The Hero with no Fear, Anakin Skywalker himself," Boba sneered. Anakin Force shoved him to the far wall, before pulling him to the bars, without even moving a muscle.

"I don't have time for flattery Fett. You and your father have so much in common. Trying to take away the people I care about. For nothing more than money and fulfillment of your stubbornness. And you're going to have another thing in common with him soon if you don't tell me who hired you." Boba chuckled at Anakin, even with his face pressed against the cold metal bars.

"You think I'm afraid of you Skywalker? You think I'm afraid of dying? No. I've seen things a lot worse than death. I've seen starvation, thirst, slavery, perfectly healthy and good people lose everything in the blink of an eye. And you have too. We're not that different you and me. Seeing things no one should have to see at ages most people are playing and laughing without a care in the world. Same with your wife, and your children will suffer the same fate. Forced to grow up too soon in a galaxy that doesn't give a crap."

"Don't compare yourself to me. And don't you dare compare yourself with my family. Yeah, we saw things and worried about things no child should ever even think about. But we're so much different then you because we didn't let it stop us from trying to make it a little better anyway. You just gave up."

"And you didn't? You think I don't know what you've become…Vader? Yes Karin told me all about you and how you've continued to…help."

"Karin. Karin did this?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"What about Kenobi?"

"I'm not sure I know anything about any Kenobi, or Karin. All I know, is that I might not be getting paid, but seeing the damage done after shaking that stroller…that'll be payment enough." Anakin's eyes flashed a deadly yellow before Boba was flown against the wall again, knocking the air right out of him before Anakin stalked down the hall.

* * *

"Preston what's happened to her?" Sabé asked quietly, sitting by Padmé's bedside. After nearly fainting, the pain of her wound had returned, worse than before due to infection. The twins were sleeping as well in the infants ward. All three were stable, but it didn't stop the entire family from worrying, and hovering about the hospital rooms.

"Everything. Everything that's ever happened to her, to the both of them. Its all eaten away at them until finally the things they cared about the most were almost taken away from them. The Republic. Their children. Each other. Its all added up. They were both just ticking time bombs."

"Both of who Preston?" Sabé asked.

"Padmé and Anakin. Anakin is Palpatines apprentice. Darth Vader. He swore loyalty to him in hopes of saving Padmé and the twins. Palpatine offered a way to save them and he took it. And he snapped. And now, after the fall of Anakin and the Republic, and faced with losing her children as well, Padmé snapped too. It was only a matter of time," Preston said sadly.

"I don't understand. You mean Anakin's the one who, who raided the temple?"

"Yes. It will haunt him for the rest of his days, but I'm not sure if you should hold it against him. He was lost. The people who were supposed to help him no matter what, the Jedi, would have shunned him were he to go to them, just for feeling something no human being can go without. He felt he had no other choice. And once he let it take him it devoured him. She stayed because she refused to believe that the good was gone. And she was right, it's still there. There's good in her too. But the darkness is there as well."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to help them in anyway we can. They cannot do this by themselves. Or even with each other. They need our help Sabé. I wouldn't be putting this burden on you if I didn't find it absolutely necessary. It's not going to be easy. But they need me and you. And I need you too." Sabé looked at Preston, then back to her best friend. She could hardly believe that the same thing that mad Palpatine such an evil twisted monster, now lay within the Skywalkers as well.

"If all that's true, then I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"Are you any good at wiping minds?"

"Depends on the strength of the mind. Why?"

" I need you guys to make my family forget all about this. They now too much they're in danger."

"Sabé I don't know if that's the best idea. You can't just go wiping minds."

"Fine! If I can't get you to help my family, I'll get Anakin to do it! I guess it's too much to ask to help me out, to help put the people I care about out of danger!"

"Sabé the only way I can put them completely out of danger is cutting every last tie with me. And that includes you." Sabé's face fell.

"No."

"I'm sorry Sabé. But just by knowing Padmé, you put them in danger. The Empire won't just ignore them if they know nothing. Even if you were out of the picture, Aria puts them in just as much danger. It might not happen, but it's completely possible that they'll start killing those with high mediclorian counts too. I hate to say this but you're family is pretty screwed Sabé." Sabé realized that Preston was completely right, and it scared her to death, so much so that she started crying uncontrollably. Preston pulled her to him and let her just cry on his shoulder. It killed him that he had to dump all that on her. It didn't seem fair that she had to be sucked into the whole thing along with her family. He wished desperately that he could take them all, Sabé, her family, and his and just hide them away, even if it meant completely wiping their memories of them. But he knew that it was useless, and that there was nothing he could do to save the woman who had helped open his eyes to so many things in such a short time and made him feel so incredibly happy. He just hoped that she knew how much he was willing to go through for her, just as she hoped the same of him.

Just as Sabé's tears were reduced to hiccups and wet eyes, they heard the door slide open and slam closed and in the blink of an eye, Anakin Skywalker was kneeling by his wife's bedside, stroking her cheeks, and praying to the Force itself she and their children would be alright.

"Ani…"

"I'm right here Angel. You're not dreaming, I'm right here. Everythings gonna be just fine, you'll see. I swear it."


	44. Torn

**AN:WOOHOO! Looky! I updated! And i already have a lot of the next chapter figured out too! But Unfortunately I have bad news...As you've probably all noticed from the Back to School Deals, school starts soon. And while i won't be as stressed out as i was last year...Well updating is gonna slow. I'm sorry i haven't updated as much this summer as i planned. Last year when i started this story, I had a lot more free time. Heck, I once did two updates in ONE DAY! But alas, little time is left for me to even think of this story. Do not worry I am not quitting. But I am no longer promising updates coming too soon, due to the reasons above and the fact that now that this story has gotten so much more serious, the chapters are longer and take much more thought and work. I cannot tell you when my next update will be. Only that I will try my hardest to bring it to you when I am able. **

**P.S. Reviews demanding updates...yeah those are freaking awesome...and big motivation. The last one i got pushed me to do my last update. If you feel impatient, feel free to let me know!  
**

Padmé woke up slowly from her painkiller induced haze. She thought for sure she was still dreaming when she saw Anakin sitting in front of her.

"I'm right here angel. You're not dreaming, I'm right here. Everything's gonna be just fine you'll see. I swear it."

"Anakin."

"We should go," Sabé said in a hushed whisper to Preston.

"Good idea. Let's get some lunch. I'm starved."

"Thank-you for saving her Preston," Anakin said to him without looking away from Padmé.

"She didn't really need it. She was holding her own pretty well. Of course she can tell you all about when she's up to it."

"You can't tell me what happened?"

"I wasn't really there the entire time. Besides it really is best that she tell you what happened," he replied.

"Preston please," Padmé pleaded.

"I'm sorry Padmé," he said before walking out with Sabé.

"Preston do you really think that's the best idea? Making her go relive that, she's not ready."

"She has to face what she's done."

"Okay so her eyes turned yellow. She didn't kill anyone."

"She almost did. And next time she might. I have to proceed with her training with extreme caution."

"You're going to keep training her?"

"I have to help her stay away from the dark side. Stopping her training would be going backwards. There's no turning back now."

* * *

"Padmé are you feeling alright? How's your arm?"

"Good I guess. I can't really feel it anymore. I can't even move it. How did you get here?"

"I flew of course."

"Ani."

"I snuck off okay. Palpatine found out a few hours ago."

"How do you know?"

"He's my master. There's that bond there, just like there would be between a master and padawan. Even if I don't like it. Do you know how the twins are doing?"

"The doctor said they're fine but that must have been hours ago. Will you go check?"

"Of course, I'll be right back," he replied before giving her a peck on the cheek and getting up. When he went out the door he almost ran into the doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry Master Skywalker. I'm Dr. Killings."

"Haha, very funny, what's your real name?"

"That is my name. Horrible I know."

"That's alright. Hey, what did you do to her arm?"

"Patched it up, gave her some pain meds. I was just going into to exam in it, see what else needs to be done."

"Should she be able to move her arm?"

"Yes. It would hurt like hell but she should be able to move it."

"She can't even feel it. How much pain meds did you give her?" The doctors face blanched at this statement and he pushed himself past Anakin in a rush. Anakin quickly followed him back in.

"Senator do have any sensation in your arm?"

"No." Dr Killings pulled out a small sewing needle and poked Padmé's fingers.

"Can you feel any of that?"

"No nothing."

"Try moving it. Just a little bit, your fingers, your hand anything."

"I can't. I've tried."

"Try again!"

"It won't move….What's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know. Did you try moving it before you fainted?"

"Only once. After that no."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Um…uh…squeeze something."

"Did it work?"

"Yes," she practically whispered.

"I'm gonna call in the attending, this is really bad."

"Wait, I'm not going to lose my arm am I?"

"Maybe. Its almost like your husband's arm. All the ligaments aren't just torn, they've been fried by the laser in which case we might not be able to do anything. It's dead muscle."

Padmé lay back down on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"Padmé?"

"Go check on the babies Ani."

"Alright. I'll be back."

Anakin walked quickly to the infants unit unable to comprehend that Padmé might lose her left arm. He remembered all the pain and frustration he'd gone through in physical therapy, the phantom pains, and worse, the feeling that nothing was there at all. He couldn't stand to think that Padmé might have to go through that too. He peered into the room the baby's had been put into and saw a nurse checking on them and went in.

"Excuse me?" he said to her.

"Oh! Master Skywalker. I guess you wanted to know how they were doing?"

"Yes please."

"Well all signs are normal. If any damage had been done they'd be lethargic, and barfing."

"That's almost impossible to notice, they're always sleepy or spitting up."

"Yeah and sometimes shaken baby syndrome can take two or three days to show up, so it's really best they stay here for a while."

"Alright, sounds"

"uhuhaaaAAAA!"

"Aw,don't worry princess," Anakin cooed to Leia, before picking her up and rocking her gently. "Daddy's here."

"Hahahaha!"

"Excuse me? What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that, you are this…big tough Jedi Knight guy…And seeing you be this cutesy wutesy daddy…its just funny."

"It is kind of funny isn't it?"

"Why I'm laughing," she said with a chuckle.

"Is there any way Luke and Leia could be brought to their mothers room. We'd all be a little happier."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to the doctors."

"Thank-you."

"_We've been showing you coverage all day of the attack on Theed Palace but unfortunately a lot of it has been speculation. Until now. We've recently been told by inside sources that Senator Amidala is in fact, now just Mrs. Skywalker, as was suspected. Both the queen and Amidala agreed that in light of everything that's happened in her life, and in the government, it was time for her to end her long career, and finally retire. This information was given to us by Governor Iblis who states that the decision was months in the making._

"_We all love Senator Amidala to death and hope that she's doing well, and I honestly believe that eventually she'd be able to handle both her job as a Senator, and a wife and mother well, but that kind of balance takes time, and it's time we just don't have. We all hope that she and her children come away from this incident in good health."_

"_Another recent development, Anakin Skywalker was seen marching into the hospital where his wife and children are being cared for. It appears that upon hearing of the incident, Skywalker immediately left Coruscant and headed for Theed, Naboo._

"_As for the Skywalker's injuries all we know is that Amidala was shot in the shoulder. The footage of the twins being put into the ambulance reveals no obvious injury. We can only hope that its just a precaution to see if they may have been harmed in the attack._

"_The National Guard has told us that the attack was all an attempt to kidnap the Skywalker twins, the reasons are as of yet unknown."_

Padmé turned off the news with her good arm at this point having heard enough of what she already knew. _The Skywalker twins. _Her children were already so extremely well known. How could they not, they'd been in the tabloids before they were even born. It saddened her that they'd been born in that kind of limelight, that they'd have to deal with the pressures of the public eye the minute they were old enough to comprehend it. She was at least grateful that they wouldn't have as many responsibilities as she had. She was sure that the past fifteen years of politics and conflicts had taken years off her life.

"Hey Padmé, look who I've got!" Anakin said walking into the room backwards. He turned around with a big small on his face pushing in Leia's crib, the nurse right behind him with Luke.

"Oh thank you, both of you."

"It's no problem. Was that there when I was in here before?" Anakin asked, pointing to the brace holding up and immobilizing Padmé's arm

"No. The doctor came back and said that he didn't want to risk my arm moving at all and put it on with a nurses help."

"Man. What about the attending?"

"Right here Mr. Skywalker," the new doctor came in and sat down next to Padmé immediately. "Dr. Killal at your sevice."

"Uh-oh."

"You know the name means nothing right?"

"It's not the name it's the person."

"Alright princess nice to see ya again. Now I gotta ask you, besides having sex with hero boy over here, what on earth do you do with your free time?"

"Hey. Don't talk to my wife like that!"

"Cool it hero boy. Ya see I treated your wife the last time she was in here before those precious bundles of joy which should not be in this room were even made. And the time before that. And the time before that. I treated both her and your Padawan for Blue Moon virus, but I guess you were too worried about your wife and that thing the Jedi used to fulfill their need to care about another living creature to remember me. I'm just gonna be blunt with ya and tell you, your wife's been in here ten times in the last three years which is a lot for anyone, even more so for people who didn't live in this rim until, hmm, did those pictures of you two making out like shameless teenagers show up three months ago?"

"That sounds about right," Padmé answered.

"Okay princess, what did you do this time?"

"Do you not see my arm in a brace?"

"Well exactly how did the injury occur?"

"I got shot."

"And that other activity that caused even more of your arm to get torn?"

"I was getting the bounty hunter away from my children."

"How?"

"I grabbed him and pulled him away."

"Okay, and do you believe you have gained any sense of self preservation from this incident, or do you think a coma will do it, because you've basically covered all the other injuries, and I'm not seeing any changes."

"How do I keep getting stuck with you?"

"Because your injuries are always so severe that they have to call in the best goddamn doctor in the hospital to fix ya, and that's me princess. So ya can't feel your arm at all huh?"

"Not a thing."

"Okay, is there anything else in pain?"

"Not really. But I'm guessing that's just because of the pain meds."

"Good. Now lets see what you did this time shall we?" Dr. Killal carefully peeled back the large bacta patch and hissed at the sight of Padmé's wound.

"My, gods! What did you do?"

"I just told you!"

"And you didn't even feel any pain when you pushed the kid away?"

"Adrenaline does things to you."

"Damn…well I can try to fix this. We'll keep you on bacta patches and some other muscle strengtheners. I'll put you in surgery tomorrow see what we can do. But physical therapy is going to be very intense. You won't even be able to hold your kids for Lord knows how long. You might never fully recover. I really think the best thing for you to do is slice the rest of the thing off. "

"I think Anakin and I need to talk about this."

"Alright. But hey, if ya get rid of the arm, you two crazy kids can get matching ones!" Dr. Killal said before leaving the room.

"Is he like that with everyone?" Anakin asked the nurse.

"Just the people that bother him. But since everyone bothers him, yeah pretty much," she answered before leaving.

"How can I not remember him?"

"You might have just blocked out the horrible memory," Padmé said.

"Why doesn't that work with all the other stuff I wanna forget?" Anakin laughed, but sighed as he realized it was futile to make jokes with such a big decision looming over their heads. "So what are we gonna do. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know…"


	45. Decisions, Stories, and First Days

"So she might lose an arm?" Jobal said in shock.

"That's what they told me. It's completely up to her, but getting a new arm would probably be the best bet." Jobal couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears started to come. No one was surprised in the least. Of the entire Naberrie family, Jobal had urged Padmé the most to leave. She believed Padmé had earned a lifetime of relaxation by the tender age of fifteen. She had earned three more since. It wasn't right to her that when she was finally leaving, that the worst injury was to occur. It wasn't right, she knew. They all knew.

"Mom I hope you know I have to leave. Its been a long two days. I need sleep. I have to go to work tomorrow."

"I know. But I really think she needs you. To be honest, I need you here too. So try to get back as soon as possible. Maybe stop by before going to work."

"Of course. I love you guys. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going back to the lake house its safe."

"Alright. Bye son."

* * *

Sabé knocked on the door to Rea's apartment quickly, unsure of whether coming was a good idea. After getting another night of restless sleep filled with worries for her friend, the queen, her family, and her dreams, Sabé had been called by Rea who insisted she come over. Sabé could only assume it had something to do with Stewart. She could hardly believe the man her childhood best friend had become.

"Hey Sabé. I'm really glad you came. Aria's asleep in her room."

"What is this about Rea?"

"I figured you deserved to know the truth about Stewart. About everything."

"I do."

"I'm not really sure where to start."

"Try the beginning."

Anakin and Padmé sat in thoughtful silence, the weight of their decision bearing down on them, both completely unsure which choice would be better.

"What are you thinking?" Anakin asked quietly.

"I'm thinking, that the choice that will bring me closest to being back to normal would be to get the prosthetic…but I'm not sure I can go through all that after seeing what it did to you."

"I know it's scary. And it takes a long time to get used to. But if you try to fix the arm you have, you might be in pain for the rest of your life. Like the doctor said it's a much longer road to recovery."

"I know but…how can I make the conscious decision to cut off my own arm? It's my arm."

"Padmé, all I can really say is, while I'd do almost anything to have my real arm back, the decision is up to you."

* * *

"Preston! Welcome my boy! How are you feeling?" Pedro asked enthusiastically while Preston tied his apron on.

"Not too well actually. A friend of mine is in the hospital."

"Oh no who? It's not Sabé is it?" Mara the su chef asked.

"No, Sabé's fine. It's our friend Senator Amidala."

"Oh, I heard about that! How is she doing?"

"Alright I guess. She'll definitely live. But her arm doesn't look good at all."

"What about those precious little children of hers?" Pedro asked.

"They're fine. They were released to their grandparents this morning."

"Well I hope your worry for your friend doesn't get in the way of your cooking. One of the stores down the way is having a sale, which means plenty of people will be here when they're ready to eat."

"Already got an order for ya!" William shouted walking into the kitchen, "Two orders of the famous pasta. If it isn't your lucky day?"

"You ready kid?" Mara asked.

"More than ready," Preston answered as he started taking down ingredients.

* * *

"I lost my parents in a fire when I was twenty, along with everything else in my childhood home. All I had left was the money my parents left me, and their two speeders. Everything else was gone. Gloria helped me a lot then. We were friends before that, but after that we were inseparable. And then one night about a year after my parents died, we decided to go out for drinks.

_Twenty-one year old Rea Marley sat at the bar impatiently waiting for her best friend. Gloria had told her excitedly over the phone that her longtime boyfriend had just proposed to her, and they'd be getting married after they graduated from the university. She said she was going out with all her girlfriends, and they should go to the bar early to catch up. But Gloria was late. As usual. The bartender placed a drink in front of her and she looked up confused._

"_I didn't order anything."_

"_No you didn't. The guy down over there did," he said pointing to an averaged sized handsome young man with spiky blonde hair. Rea made eye contact with him and he smiled genuinely and waved. He seemed good looking enough, but she decided to wait and see if he had the guts to come over here._

"_Hey, I'm Stewart. What's your name?"_

"_No pick up line? I like that. And this drink. My name's Rea."_

"_That's a very beautiful name. I sure you don't want a pick up line? I was gonna tell you I was lost in your eyes." Rea laughed at the ridiculousness of it all._

"_No thanks."_

"_So whats a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this all by herself?"_

"_I'm waiting for a friend."_

"_Your friend? No one special around?"_

"_Nope you're in luck. Closest thing I have right now to someone special is you."_

"_Excellent. Wanna dance?" _

_Gloria walked in then to see her best friend dancing happily with the young man and shook her head. Rea spotted her and looked at her with pleading eyes. Gloria just shrugged._

"We're both horrible dancers, so after that we just talked. Exchanged numbers. It wasn't long before we were dating."

"_Rea you're going out with Stewart again?"_

"_Yeah. Is there a problem?"_

"_Well, when was the last time we hung out?"_

"_Uh, last night?"_

"_Without Stewart there warning all the guys to stay away from you."_

"_Maybe he didn't shout it to the bar, but he might as well. Every time a guy smiled your way, he pulled you to him. And you know as well as I do he smoked a deathstick earlier."_

"_You have no proof of that."_

"_He reeked of deathsticks Rea!"_

"Stewart did drugs?!"

"Only twice. That time, and…once with me."

"_Where did you get these deathsticks Stewart?" Rea demanded._

"_Listen, babe, I promise the other night, that was the first time I've ever done anything like that. You should have been able to tell from the way I was shaking, how frustrated I was. Not to mention I think you and your little friend both forgot that I threw up too. Those are the only two have left okay, we can get rid of them, or…we can try to get rid of all that stress your boss has been giving you," he whispered in her ear._

"_Stewart, I can't."_

"_Just this once. And then we're both off 'em for good. Everybody does this crap at least once," he said looking at her expectantly. When she didn't move he just shrugged. _

"_Alright, I'll just get rid of 'em myself," he said lighting one up. He took a long drawl from it and puffed the smoke into the air. Just the smell of the secondhand smoke made Rea's head spin._

"_Just this once?" she asked._

"_I certainly don't plan on doing it again." Rea grabbed the deathstick and lit up._

"You didn't have to tell me that," Sabé said quietly, seeing on Rea's face how much she regretted it.

"I had to. It was how I found out about you."

"_Ya see what would have happened if you took your friends advice?"Stewart said an hour later. The young couple was laying on the bed, half dressed and in a fit of giggles._

"_Hey. She's the best best friend I've ever had."_

"_Best friends are overrated."_

"_You've never had a best friend?"_

"_I did once. When I was a kid."_

"_Tell me about him."_

"_It was a girl."_

"_Do you still talk to her."_

"_Not if my life depended on it."_

"_Why? What happened?"

* * *

_

"So how exactly do you know Sabé kid?" Mara asked Preston as he was putting the final touches on an order.

"We met because of the Senator actually. I've been friends with the Senator's family for a long time."

"Oh really. What were you her personal chef?"

"Haha. No of course not."

"So you two are just friends huh?" William asked.

"Yeah. Just friends."

"Don't think she's pretty?"

"Of course…of course I do. I'm not blind."

"And you like her?"

"In general."

"Then what's the problem?" Mara asked.

"I don't want to go out with Sabé."

"Why?"

"I…I um,"

"That's what I thought." Mara said smugly.

* * *

"Stewart and I dated for months. We went out drinking all the time and stayed up all night. We were both on the path to self destruction. We blamed everyone else for our troubles. I blamed my parent's for leaving me, and he blamed you for his hole of a life. But we had no one to blame but ourselves. Gloria had already married her husband, and they were expecting Maria when…"

"_Stewart I need to talk to you."_

"_What about babe?" Stewart said from the couch opening a beer. "Want one?" he said holding one up to her._

"_No," Rea said in a no nonsense tone. Stewart looked shocked and slowly put it away._

"_Okay. Whats up?"_

"_Stewart…I'm pregnant." Stewart gulped down the beer in his mouth and stared at her with a blank look_

"_Say something."_

"And he got up and walked out. He called every once in a while to make sure I was okay. Came to visit me in the hospital. Gave me eight hundred credits. That was the last I heard of him until today."

"He blames me for everything? Did he mention it was his idea?"

"Yeah. But I don't think he knows how much you went through too. Joey filled in all the details Stewart left out."

"So Joey knows?"

"Yes."

"May I ask how the Senator's doing?"

"She'll be okay. They're trying to decide whether to fix her arm or get her a new one."

"Oh my." Suddenly, Sabé felt her com go off in her pocket for receiving a new message, she quickly looked at it, then back up at Rea.

"It's Padmé, she's made her decision," she said as she picked up her stuff.

"Wait, Sabé. We originally had the wedding set for a month from now but…there's been a cancelation and… it's next Datunda. Will you be able to make it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Great day today Preston. I talked to all the customers that came in they said they absolutely loved it. The regulars were wondering if Pablo had raised from the dead! Good work sport!" Pedro said happily to Preston while he took his apron off.

"Really great Preston," Mara acknowledged.

"Hey, listen we're not gonna have any problems right? I mean I'm sure you wanted the head chef job," Preston said nervously.

"No. This is my second job, and there's only a small pay raise, for a lot more work. I need to pay attention to my other job too. That's the one I'm really hoping will get me somewhere."

"Good. No hard feelings," he said smiling when he heard his com go off. He took a quick look at the incoming message and threw his hat into the uniform closet.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's Padmé she's made her decision," he said before running off.

Padmé was being wheeled into the O.R. trying to stay as calm as possible. Anakin walked right next to her but failed at staying as calm as his wife.

"Padmé are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," she told him before disappearing behind the swinging doors. The doctors around her scurried into place, made last checks on the equipment and her vitals. Dr. Killal loomed over her.

"Alright princess last shot. Everyone in this room is every bit capable of doing the other procedure as they are this one."

"Did you not here me before?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Padmé said one last time.

"Okay. Count backwards from ten princess," he said, placing the mask over her face.

"Ten. Nine. Eight…seve…"

"Alright. Let's get started."

"Padmé…Guys she's waking up," a distant voice said.

"How ya feelin' princess?"

"Hmmm. Tired."

"Hey sweety," Jobal said, leaning over Padmé's bed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks Mom. Where's Ani?"

"Right here angel," Anakin said grabbing her right hand.

"Why don't we try that arm of yours huh?" Dr. Killal suggested. Padmé nodded and lifted her arm up and inspected it closely.

"Hm."

**AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**


	46. Realization

Padmé wiggled her fingers, clenched her fist, and waved, listening closely to the gears and cogs working inside her new arm. She ran her hand along the smooth metal and shivered from the coldness of it. She stretched her arm out and was unsettled by the missing feeling of the muscles in her arm stretching out.

"It feels like there's nothing there, but there is at the same time."

"That'll only be temporary. Just wait till the phantom pains kick in princess."

"What are phantom pains?" Jobal asked worriedly.

"When a person loses their limbs, in the beginning it's not uncommon for them to experience feeling what's no longer there, usually either itching or pain. It's purely psychological and no one's entirely sure the reasons behind it. But it is extremely interesting," Dr. Killal said as he started to lightly tickle the robotic limb.

"Stop it that tickles," Padmé said smiling. Dr. Killal stopped and frowned.

"That arms not capable of transmitting tickle." Padmé blanched.

"So if it's psychological there's nothing you can do to treat it?" Ruwee said.

"Nope. Princess will have to grit through the pain. I've got other patients why don't you direct your questions to pretty boy over here. I'm sure he knows plenty about this sort of thing." he said nodding to Anakin before stalking off.

"How do I not remember him?" Anakin said in disbelief.

"Consider yourself lucky Ani," Padmé said, "He's not all that bad. He really cares about his patients. That's why he gets so pissed off when they do something stupid."

"You see the good in everybody." Abruptly, Padmé's expression changed into horribly worried.

"Mom. Dad. Who's watching Luke and Leia?"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhblpthththththth!!!!!" Preston blew a raspberry at Luke and Leia, making them giggle with glee.

"Oh what's that little ones? You want Uncle Preston to put you to sleepy bye?"

"Baaadaaaaaaagah!" Leia babbled.

"Okay, if you say so," Preston said, waving his hand a little. The twins were asleep in no time, and Preston chuckled.

"Master, that's abusing your powers!" William said in shock.

"Give me a break William, I've seen caretakers in the crechling at the temple do it before."

"Master something's wrong with you. Your mind seems clouded."

"Yeah well when your sister just got her arm cut off, you kind of get a little stressed."

"No master. This is something else bothering you. How long has your mind been in such a fog?"

"William, my mind's fogginess is none of your concern. Why don't you try meditating for a while, I'm sure it's been a long time since you've done that."

"You don't want to join me Master?"

"No Will, I've got to stay down here with the babies. You go."

"Alright Master," William said, feeling as though Preston was hiding something from him. And he was. Preston knew his mind hadn't been clear for a long time. Three months ago he could sense his sister all the way from Coruscant. Now he felt blocked from the Force, the only thing that had been his constant companion throughout his life. _What changed?_ he wondered.

"_Aaaaw, she's adorable."_

"_Her name is Leia. You wanna hold her?" Preston asked. Sabe nodded furiously. She looked down at the little girl and couldn't believe how much she looked like Padme._

"_Wow. She's got…"_

"_Naberrie eyes," Preston finished. Sabe looked at him for a moment before realizing he was right._

"_Wow. You do have the same eyes."_

"_Told you we were twins."_

"_Yeah… wow. But there's something a bit different about em," Sabe said as she continued to look into his eyes. Preston stared right back, unable to tear his gaze away._

_~*~  
_

"_You are much too wise for a twenty-seven year old."_

"_Padme says I'm much too immature, but I like wise better."_

"_Who wouldn't?" Sabe responded as she stared into those brown eyes again._

_~*~  
_

"_Geez, just when I think I have you all figured out, you throw this at me. Preston you are unbelievable."_

"_So are you," he said quietly before leaving._

_~*~  
_

"_So you two are just friends huh?" William asked._

"_Yeah. Just friends."_

"_Don't think she's pretty?"_

"_Of course…of course I do. I'm not blind."_

"_And you like her?"_

"_In general."_

"_Then what's the problem?" Mara asked._

"_I don't want to go out with Sabé."_

"_Why?"_

"_I…I um,"_

"_That's what I thought." Mara said smugly._

_~*~  
_

_Preston wrapped his arms around the waist of the beautiful woman who was kissing him. It was all new to him, but he found himself loving every second. He heard her whisper his name and his eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice. He pushed the girl away from him and was shocked at what he saw._

"Sabe!" Preston exclaimed. It was all so clear all of a sudden. From the moment he'd met Sabé, his life had been in a fog, and she had always been there for him. Being around her made him feel happier and more comfortable then he could ever remember being. He knew the only answer he could give as to why he wouldn't go out with her was that he was a Jedi. _But the Jedi are gone. You have no reason not to pursue this. You're just afraid._

"Preston?" a voice called from the front of the house.

"In here," he called back. Anakin walked into the family room and sighed.

"I told her you'd be fine with them, but she wouldn't listen."

"Padmé? Padmé didn't think I could handle watching them?"

"Give her a break, they almost got kidnapped two days ago."

"I know, I know…Um Anakin? Does this mean I can…go somewhere?"

"Do whatever you want Preston."

"Thank-you," Preston said happily, grinning ear to ear. He quickly grabbed the keys to the speeder and dashed out the door. Anakin just shook his head and smiled.

"Go get her Preston."

* * *

Sabé walked quickly through the hospital hallways, desperately needing to talk to her best friend. So many things were going through her head she could barely process it all. She had left Rea's apartment with a new respect for her future sister-in-law. She could see how important it was to her that she had her approval. None of Joey's other girlfriends had really bothered with her before. She knew then at that moment that Rea really and truly loved her brother. She felt happy at first, glad that her brother had found someone so perfect. But soon this dark feeling started to pool in the pit of her stomach. She felt envious of the young couple, she realized, and her thoughts had been pushed to Preston. It didn't seem fair that she had to wait around, unsure if the man she adored so much returned her feelings in the slightest. It all started to eat away at her, until suddenly, she felt as though she was going to burst. Relieved to have found Padmé's room, she quickly walked in, expecting Anakin or her parents to be there. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it was just Padmé watching the news.

"Sabé! What's wrong?" Padmé asked.

"Nothing's really wrong necessarily…how did you know?"

"I know you Sabé. What's wrong?"

"When I first found out about you and Anakin, I'll be honest, I thought you'd gone crazy. You were risking everything to be with this kid who you'd barely gotten to know over the course of about a month. But then I saw how happy he made you, and I thought I got it a little better. But now I really understand why you did all that."

"What, pray tell, has changed your outlook on this, oh dear friend of mine?"

"You know the answer to that question."

"Me? Why no, this is all news to me."

"Padmé," Sabé pleaded with her.

"Tell me."

"Preston okay! I'm in love with Preston!" Sabé exclaimed in exasperation before sitting in the chair next to Padmé's bed and plopping her head on her friends lap.

"See, now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"When did you figure this out on your own?"

"I didn't really. I mean, deep down I knew, but it wasn't until after I talked with my sister the day after the tornado that things kind of clicked together. I was in denial until then because I figured he'd never want me, if he ever wanted a relationship at all."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Cause he's a Jedi? I know Anakin was too, but he didn't start 'till he was a kid already. Preston's only ever known the Jedi. It'll be a lot harder. I don't think I can risk it Padmé."

"Then why are you telling me all this?"

"I had to tell someone Padmé. This has been eating away at me."

Preston ran through the hallways as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but knew he had to do it before he chickened out. His heart was pounding so fast, he thought it may burst out of his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so rushed or alive. When he first jumped into the car, he realized he had no idea where Sabé was. So he put himself into a meditative state and sought her out. It was much easier then he initially thought it would be. After all, Sabé didn't have a connection to the Force. But in no time, he knew she was in the hospital talking to Padmé. He reached the door and almost ran right in, but paused, unsure of exactly what to do next.

"So what do you like best about him?" he heard Padmé say inside.

"I don't know. There's too many things to pick…Wow did I really just say that?"

"Yep, you're completely head over heels."

"I can't help it. He's great. He's funny, and smart, and sweet. And his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"I know that seems weird to you, but…there's something different about them."

Preston didn't know what to think. He felt utterly crushed. _The first time I've ever wanted someone, and this happens…no. I'm not going to give up on this._

"So are you going to ask him out?"

"I don't know Padmé."

"You should."

_Shut up Padmé!_ Preston thought.

"But I don't,"

"Sabé, I guarantee you, he's going to say yes."

"You really think so?"

"I do." Sabé smiled ear to ear and got up with a newfound strength.

"I've never let fear stop me before. I'm going."

"Go get him!" Padmé said. Preston backed away from the door, shaking his head in disbelief, unsure of what to say when she came through the door.

"Preston! I,"

"Sabé…I…Don't do it," Preston said desperately. Sabé looked flabbergasted for a moment and stepped back.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I, I, I heard…don't do it please." Sabé bit her lip and looked down for a moment.

"Sabé please listen,"

"No," she said, her head flipping back up, "No. Goodbye Preston," Sabé snapped at him before stalking off as fast as she could to get back to her car. Preston backed up into the wall behind him and sunk down, shocked at how it had turned out, unbelieving her reaction. Sabé slammed her car door shut behind her, crushed and destroyed inside. And then the two brokenhearted people put their heads in their hands, and cried.

**AN: Okay, how many of you guys totally knew she chose the prosthetic? Really that many of you. Gosh you guys are no fun. I made extra extra sure there was no way you could tell what she chose. But you guys just went ahead and thought she cut it off. Man what's the point of cliff hangers if you gusy know whats gonna happen?!**


	47. The Bar

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**AN: YAWN! That was an awesome nap...what time is it? Oh almost Halloween....WTF?!**

**Okay, obviously I'm just joking here. Truth is, the reason i haven't updated in a month, (a fact which i am greatly ashamed of) is 1: Writers Block. 2: A feeling of unhappiness with this chapter 3:having a life is hard work and 4: (and this ones rather ironic) the internet, the procrastinators best friend. But ya know what happens when insomnia hits a writer? THEY WRITE! WOOHOO  
**

**You guys have been asking a lot about cloned arms. The answer is no, No, and NO! Why would I cut off her arm if I was just going to give her a new one that would make it as though the damage was never done?! What the hell would be the point? That adds absolutely nothing to the character, the plot, or the journey. The prosthetic is a part of the plot, DEAL WITH IT!! Seriously if i hear the mention of the cloned arms again, I might scream, and thats not fair to the innocent people within a ten mile radius of me.  
**

**Also Ahsoka...yeah same answer as above. Not gonna happen. Ya see, the second I heard about Ahsoka, I knew she was destined to die a sad death that was part of Anakin's frustration and angst and need to conquer death. (woah thats a lot of death words in there). I don't know why anyone would delude themselves otherwise. Plus, it will also (in a really long time) be part of the plot. I might (MIGHT) be bringing someone back to life in my AU sandbox, but only one person. Just. ONE. and its not going to be her. I do have some plans for her, but not in this story (and not the other one currently up either)**

**Also i've been writing A LOT about Sabe and Preston, and not so much with Anakin and Padme....I'm slightly ashamed of this fact. But Preston is completely my creation, no one has EVER given Padme a twin (yes I looked) so i really like working with him. Don't worry. The focus will shift back to our true main characters VERY SOON! But Preston and Sabe will always be important.  
**

**And of course OBI-WAN. I haven't forgotten about him. All I can say here is be patient. All in good time loyal readers. In conclusion Obi-Wan=eventually. Ahsoka and clone arm=never. Lack of sleep=updates. Anakin+PadmePreston and Sabe. other suggestions pertaining to the plot (which i already have figured out, its just the interpretation thats tough)= probable ignorance by me.  
**

Sabé sat inside her speeder, watching the rain pound down on the window pane. She found the weather very appropriate considering how her day had gone. Thinking of her little brother and his fast approaching wedding day, she was sure she had never felt so lonely. Thinking of Preston, the only person she knew who could possibly alleviate her pain, she felt intense sorrow, followed slowly by disgust and anger. _How dare he? He could have at least pretended he hadn't eavesdropped, or heard me talk for more than two seconds. _Turning on the ignition, Sabé slammed down on the gas, speeding out of the parking lot, concentrating on the road and not the pain in her heart.

Preston sat outside his sister's room, the tears still falling freely from his eyes. The last time he'd felt this kind of anguish was after escaping the temple, when it had truly hit him that everyone he'd ever cared about were gone, and that he could have done something to prevent it. Looking up at his sister's room, he felt anger course through him, and shut down the bond they shared in spite. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest, stomped on, cut up and burned. _No amount of relaxation techniques or meditation can possibly help this pain._

"What are you doing?" Preston looked up to see Dr. Killal looking at him with annoyance and disgust.

"Get up off my floor."

"This isn't your floor."

"This is my hospital. That is the hospital floor. Thusly, and here's the kicker, it's my floor."

"Ya know what?" Preston said angrily getting up, "just shut up okay. Now, you're obviously under a lot of stress."

"Go on," Dr. Killal said, widening his stance and swiping the tip of his nose with his thumb.

"Well your job is depressing. Where do you go to get drunk off your ass?"

Padmé was lying, crouched in the fetal position on her bed, clutching her fake arm and trying desperately not to cry. She remembered seeing Anakin during their respite on Naboo after their wedding, sometimes with a grimace on his face. Only once had she seen him crying, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, obviously trying to hide his pain from Padmé. Understanding his need to appear strong, she never brought it up, just occasionally stroking the metal when the look of pain crossed his face. As a result, she never realized how painful it truly was.

Until now.

She was practically shaking from the pain. Her phantom limb was clenched into an iron tight fist, and the strain on her imaginary muscles was killing her. The robotic limb on the other hand, just lay there, unmoving.

"Padmé?" Anakin said in shock as he came into the room.

"Where are the twins?" Padmé asked, her voice breaking.

"At home with your parents and William. They're safe." Padmé nodded with a grimace. Anakin frowned deeply, saddened by the extreme amount of pain Padmé was going through.

"How long has the pain lasted?"

"I don't know. It feels like an eternity but I know it's probably been less than half an hour. I wish it would stop."

"How you holding up Princess?" Dr. Killal asked from the doorway.

"Alright."

"Don't lie. Scale of one to ten how bad is it?"

"One hundred," she gasped out, finally letting a few tears fall. "Are you sure pain medication won't help?"

"We can try. But I doubt it will."

"I don't care."

"Alright princess. But don't say I didn't tell ya."

"Would you just go?!" Anakin shouted to him. He could feel Padmé's anguish leaking over their bond, bringing back the phantom pains he himself had to go through. As much as it pained him, he closed down their bond, because keeping it open hurt more. He had to be strong.

Sabé walked into her favorite cantina, soaking wet after only two minutes of walking from her speeder. The bartender looked up and frowned to see such a sad look on his old friends face. She walked up to the bar and hopped onto one of the tall stools before placing her head in her folded arms on the bar.

"Sabé? Why is such a pretty little face so long?" the bartender asked.

"I've been having a bit of a rough time lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Scotch on the rocks?"

"Corellian please."

"Comin up…so tell me about this guy?" Sabé looked up at him in shock

"How'd you know Larry?"

"I know sad faces. I know you."

"It's nothing. Just an incredibly sweet, caring, handsome guy rejecting me."

"Not gonna throw him my way?"

"He's not gay."

"Damn. Keys for a drink?" Sabé handed her keys over to Larry, knowing it would be a long night.

Preston sulked on his bar stool, staring at his Jawa juice, taking a sip every now and then, listening to the sad music. He looked around the bar to see all the sad people drinking away their loneliness with him. He saw a couple sloppily making out in a booth, a man crying his eyes out a few seats down, and a beautiful, sad woman about to fall of her seat on the other side of the bar.

"Sabé!" he yelled. Upon hearing her name, she twisted around and promptly fell to the floor. Preston got up and ran to her.

"Sabé are you okay?"

"Whada you care?" she slurred.

"How much did you give her?" he demanded the bartender.

"Three shots. She was fine two minutes ago. She hasn't been here in so long; I forgot how quick the alcohol hits her."

"Give me her keys I'm taking her home."

"Don't do it Larry."

"Touch your nose," he said to Preston. Preston did so, but not without rolling his eyes.

"I barely had half a cup of Jawa Juice. I'll be fine." Larry tossed him the keys.

"I'mnah goin home," Sabé said plopping herself onto her chair once more. "spesh'lly not with you," she said, pounding her fist into the bar before almost slipping onto the ground again. Preston shook his head and slipped his arm around her to support her, half carrying her outside to the pouring rain. He carefully put Sabé in the back of her car, and as he got into the driver's seat, he could hear her crying softly.

"_Now I've really screwed up…he'll never even respect me after this,"_ she thought, _"let alone love me."_

"_What did that guy do to her?" _Preston wondered. _"It had to have been him, it couldn't have been what I said. Just perfect. Not only is she in love with someone else, he's obviously a big jerk…" _Preston continued his angry thoughts. He could fill the anger pooling in his stomach, along with a new emotion. It was almost like anger…but different. And he had no idea what it was.

Padmé woke up slowly from her sleep, and saw Anakin asleep in a chair next to her. She reached up to her face, and could feel the tears that had dried there. The pain in her arm had been reduced to a dull ache, although she could still feel the imaginary fist clenching. She wasn't sure why, but a feeling of emptiness and loneliness had filled her now, replacing the physical pain with emotional anguish. She could feel the tears start up a little again, but tried desperately to stop, so as to not wake Anakin. Unfortunately Anakin, slowly rose from his chair, despite her best efforts to remain quiet.

"Padmé what's wrong?" Anakin asked, knowing it wasn't about the arm. Only more tears answered him, and he opened up there bond to better understand her, and felt the waves of desperation crash around him. Padmé felt the emptiness lift up substantially, but still felt a little lonely.

"I'm so sorry Padmé," Anakin said desperately.

"For what?"

"For closing our bond. Your pain was bringing mine back, I wanted to look strong for you…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't think it would affect you this way."

"Its okay," Padmé answered, feeling the pain in her arm start to return full force.

"Padmé listen just keep doing the clenching thing I told you about."

"Its not helping."

"I know but try. For me."

Preston and Sabé walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch, exhausted from their long day. Sabé turned her head away from Preston, unable to look him in the eyes and slowly lay down. Preston pulled her up and walked them to her room, where she plopped down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how much I suck at holding my alcohol."

"Nah its okay. If I'd finished my jawa juice we'd both still be at the bar hammered as hell." Sabé laughed, feeling a little better about herself, but the hurt was still there.

"Why did you help me? The pathetic girl at the bar who didn't know which way was up," she asked, her eyes starting to droop, and her breathing getting heavy. When she seemed to be asleep, Preston stood there, unsure what to do. He walked up to her bed, knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Because I love you," he answered. _And I'm just a coward who doesn't deserve you.

* * *

_

Boba Fett drowsily opened his eyes at the noises coming from his cell. Sitting up he smiled at the sight before him. Freedom.

"You are incredibly lucky I'm letting you out of here. The way you screwed that up. I told you specifically not to hurt anyone," the figure cutting through the bars said angrily.

"And I told you that's a promise I couldn't keep. Besides, I believe the words you used were 'don't kill anyone'"

"She lost an arm. A few more inches to the left on either of the shots fired, and someone would be dead."

"Oh, I almost forgot, two Jedi helped capture me. One of them was a kid, couldn't have been more then eleven years old."

"A padawan?"

"He didn't have one of those braids if that's what your asking. Don't you care about the other guy?"

"Please, I already know who he was," the large man said as he extinguished his lightsaber. "I was expecting him. But the youngling I will have to tell the others about."

**AN: I know, I know, there was like zero conflict resolution in that chapter. But I couldn't stretch it out. This chapter is meant to end here.**

**Also, many of you commented on Dr. Killal. Yes he is from T.V. so to be fair, you'd have to watch the show to get it, but there is a HUGE CLUE in there as to who i was thinking about when i created him. And anonymous reviewers, you guys are particularly eager to proclaim your love of my story (YAY!!) and should probably get actual accounts to keep up with mine and other stories. (anonymous reviewers turned FFN members are near and dear to my heart, right next to the people that review every chapter)  
**


	48. What Happened?

**AN: What else can I say besides sorry? I mean holy crap i haven't updated in forever. And I'm sorry. But you guys don't really care why I didn't update. Just that I didn't. And I'm sorry. **

**Dr. Killal is based off the original smart ass, wise cracking, I'm-the-best-doctor-in-this-whole-damn-hospital....Dr. Cox from Scrubs. House is cool too, but real life has too much drama on it's own and I need a few laughs. And he was around first. **

Sabé woke up slowly, a dull ache in her head, soreness in her muscles and a dry mouth greeting her. She slowly sat up but immediately realized what a mistake that was as the dull ache turned into a loud roar of pain.

"Oooh. What did I do?"

"Sabé? You awake?" Preston called from the kitchen.

_Oh no. Wait Sabé think. I didn't do anything with him. I'd DEFINITELY remember that. Oh but he must have seen me do something stupid._

"Preston? That you?" she called out. Preston walked in with a tray of food and a smile on his face.

"How you feeling party girl?"

"What happened?"

"Well what do you remember?"

"Last thing I remember is ordering my drink. Which one I'm not sure."

"Oh. Good thing you don't remember jumping onto the bar."

"What?!"

"Kidding! Kidding. You could barely sit up let alone jump onto the bar."

"How many did I have?"

"No more than three."

"Three? Man I'm such a lightweight." They shared a quick laugh, before the roar in Sabé's head returned. She clutched her head and saw a look of concern and worry on Preston's face, and it broke her heart. He was being so kind to her that even after the fresh heartbreak, she still yearned for him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just typical hangover headache."

"I've never had a headache that had me close to tears." Sabé rubbed her eyes and looked away from him.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"How can I not worry about you you're…" _sweet, kind, beautiful, smart, witty, perfect… _" my best friend." Both of them felt the stab in their chests from that simple statement, and Sabé felt a tear escape her eyes. She felt a hand run through her hair and sighed at the familiar tingles of someone playing with your hair. She could even feel some of the pain from her head lifting. She could barely feel the dull ache.

"I can't stand to see you cry," Preston muttered. But at that statement, she only cried more.

"Sabé?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How? How can you do this? Break my heart one day, and be so kind and caring and loving the next. I can't stand it Preston. How am I supposed to get over this if I keep having to see you all happy and sweet and handsome and…" Sabé stopped there, realizing she had just admitted her feelings to him right to his face for the first time.

Preston sat there mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes wide. _She was talking about me. She thinks I'm great. That I'm funny, and smart, and sweet. And she likes my eyes. And…I turned her away."_

"You don't need to stare you know." Sabé said getting out of the bed and walking to her living room. Preston quickly followed to see her standing at the door, holding it open.

"Just get out Preston." Preston just stood there, uncertain of what to do. He looked into her eyes, and saw the hurt and pain he caused and yearned to wipe it away. He slowly walked up next to her and could feel the uncertainty in his stomach.

"Preston? Just get" Preston took her face in his hands and crushed her lips to his. Sabé melted in his embrace and kissed him back, leaning into him for the support her knees could no longer give her. The kiss went from hard and passionate to soft and tender and they could both feel the completeness spread throughout their bodies, except for their lungs which demanded air. They pulled away slowly, noses and foreheads touching.

"I don't get it," Sabé said.

"When I was listening to you talk to Padmé… I thought you were talking about someone else. I thought someone as great as you would never want a guy like me."

"A guy like you? A guy like you is all I've ever wanted. A guy who can make me laugh. Who makes me feel happy with myself, and confident and…Preston I don't just want a guy like you , I want you." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did he kiss her again, clinging her to him tightly.

"Ya know what else I want?"

"A chance to breathe?"

"I want you to be my date to my brothers wedding tomorrow."

"Next week? I thought it was in a month."

"Something got cancelled I dunno. Would you?"

Preston smiled down at her, and ignoring the implications of attending such an important family event with her for their first date, simply answered,

"I'd love to."

"When can I go home?"

"I don't know. We need to see how everything went. Tests need to be run. Observation must be kept."

"And if the tests are good, and nothing goes wrong when can I go home?"

"…about three days."

"Thank-you. Now was that so hard?" Padmé smirked.

"Watch it princess," Dr. Killal snarled.

"Three days. That's great," Anakin smiled kissing her forehead. He started thinking, just for a second, that maybe, just maybe, things might start going their way.

And then his com started buzzing.

"No. No don't let it be him please."

"Don't worry. Even if it is I already have his permission to stay her for a while."

"You're kidding."

"Well…we have evidence that Boba was hired by Jedi."

"No."

"I need to get this before I miss the call, I'll be right back."

Anakin walked out into the hallway and looked at the I.D.

_Theed Police HQ_

"What happened?" he asked as he opened up the com, even though, deep down, he already knew."

"Well Lord Skywalker…um."

"Spit it out."

The chief looked at him and could tell even by the choppy holographic image, that Anakin knew what happened, knew precisely what he would say. But a small part of him was hoping he was wrong and he hoped against hope the chief would prove that. But he couldn't.

"Boba Fett has escaped my lord." No sooner had the words left his mouth did Anakin cut the connection, his eyes flashing a darker shade of his usual blue as he punched the wall. The chief had expected him to at least ask how. But Anakin already knew that when he walked into the jail he would see metal bars that had been run through with a lightsaber. Padmé heard the slam and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, which only deepened as Anakin walked back in, hands running through his hair.

"What happened?"

"Boba Fett escaped."

Padmé felt the bile rise in her throat, and the anger spread through her veins. She couldn't quite describe the immense feelings running through her body. She thought she felt a bit of shock, and she was positive there was anger. But she could also feel the tears going down her cheeks. She cried out not sure what else to do, or how to release the tension building up inside her. Anakin reached for her hand but coiled back as she directed her cold stare at him, the yellow eyes making their appearance once more. Anakin stood there in shock, listening to his wife curse the young bounty hunter and the Jedi, screech how she knew it must have been them, shouting for their heads. At a loss, Anakin did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her until the yelling stopped and he could only hear her heavy breathing and labored sobs. He pulled back and looked into her eyes which were fading back into their normal deep brown.

"Padmé….what happened to you?"

Padmé opened her mouth to respond, but only felt a small cry escape her lips, as more tears ran down her cheeks.


End file.
